One shots y otras tragedias
by Sylar Diaz
Summary: Historias cortas, cochambrosas y marranas... no es mi trabajo más orgulloso pero a los demás les va bien con estas historias simplemente eróticas o de Loudcest.
1. Chapter 1

**1.01**

Un día desagradable, un frío húmedo, la piel erizada después de salir de una ducha con agua asquerosamente tibia, las baldosas del piso están heladas y no hay toalla.

– ¡¿Hay alguien que quiera pasarme una toalla?! –Seguro la tomó Lori en su afán de "ayudar a papá y mamá", Leni es o muy buena o muy tonta como para tocar algo que no sea suyo.

No puedo secarme y no puedo salir desnuda, mi hermanito ya tiene seis años y es muy mayor para verme así. Hasta que el ruido de afuera disminuya o alguien note que aún no salgo del baño tendré que permanecer de pie encogida, frotándome todo el cuerpo con las manos de yemas arrugas como los garbanzos de la sopa de mamá, la inevitable sopa del lunes… no sé por qué papá no cocina siempre.

Noto la grieta con el tacto. En lo que espero titiritando, comienzo a despegar ansiosamente los labios con la mano izquierda y rozar aquello cuyo nombre no conozco con la yema de los dedos de la derecha, describiendo círculos leves. En silencio me parto en dos, una sensación indescifrable me atraviesa y mis muslos se separan.

Me abro en dos seres diferentes, a pesar de sentirme babosa y feliz sé que ni mis pensamientos ni esto que hago está bien.

Cuando vuelvo a ser consiente de mí actuar; vuelven las baldosas heladas y no tengo con que secarme estas nuevas gotas de agua asquerosamente caliente.

Me siento desvalida. Quiero regresar y empaparme con el agua tibia del baño, encogerme y dormir durante años, pero sé que si vuelvo ahora, el agua seguramente estará igual de helada que yo en este momento. No puedo dejar de pensar en la pelea que tuve hoy con la niña Sharp, siempre ha sido así, el mismo repugnante deseo que me causa arrepentimiento después de pelearme con esa presumida.

-o-

Otra tarde sola en casa, mis padres siguen insistiendo en llevar a Lincoln con diferentes médicos, dicen que no es un niño normal, supongo que se han de referir al color de su pelo, a mí no me preocupa realmente, desde que tengo memoria siempre ha sido igual.

Estoy cansada de repetir la rutina; atracarme de chocolate, pegarme con mis hermanas, mentirle a Lori, reprobar matemáticas, apagar las luces de nuestro cuarto y dejar un foquito prendido en la nueva habitación para que Lincoln no tenga miedo y pase la noche entera rondando por la casa..

-o-

Estoy sola en casa, mi familia no ha vuelto, mi cuerpo se convierte en algo caliente y confortable, sé que puedo meterme al cuarto de mis padres sin que nadie se entere y tomar prestada la caja secreta de papá… lo que voy a hacer está mal.

Esos hermosos rostros, flanqueaban a derecha e izquierda a una actriz con el rostro oculto. La carne de la mujer es perfecta, reluciente, parecía hundirse satisfecha bajo el tacto de sus compañeros de escena, provocadores y víctimas de un placer completo.

Ellos miraban sonrientes esa parte del cuerpo que la mujer les ofrecía. En los bordes, la piel era tersa y rosa, luminosa.

Aquella no era la primera vez en mi vida que veía un espectáculo semejante. Uno de los hombres, bastante grande y musculoso, se acercaba lentamente a la rubia mujer hincada a cuatro patas sobre una mesa, el culo erguido, los muslos separados, esperando indefensa, abandonada como un animalito suplicante.

Había visto el mismo video decenas de veces, sin atreverme de avanzar más allá de las primeras escenas. Hoy había avanzado sin echarme para atrás. Deseaba estar del otro lado de la pantalla, tocar y examinar todo.

El video había avanzado sin que me diera cuenta. EL hombre que se había acercado entreabrió los labios y sacó la lengua. Sus ojos se cerraron y empezó a trabajar, recorría con la punta de la lengua el pequeño frijol rosa que coronaba el monte deseado, lamía los contornos y cada tanto resbalaba hacia dentro. El otro hombre fungía como camarógrafo y solo grababa a sus dos compañeros de perfil.

Pero pronto imitó al otro, también él abrió la boca y cerró los ojos, acariciando con la lengua la espalda de piel intensa. Al mismo tiempo, con su mano libre de la cámara, golpeó suavemente el trasero de la desconocida, quien comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, adelante y atrás, como si respondiera una señal secreta.

Ella también se masajeaba con sus uñas pintadas de rojo oscuro, sus uñas color sangre seca se deslizaban lentamente de arriba abajo, dejando tras de sí leves surcos rojos. El primer actor, mientras tanto, amasaba la carne con la mano, la pellizcaba y la estiraba, dejando sus huellas en la piel. Ninguno de los dos hombres permitió que su lengua descansara un único momento.

Repentinamente la cámara desenfocó, los abandonó a ellos y me abandonó a mí a mi suerte.

Tras ese primer cambio de escena, había experimentado una sensación de cambio. Estaba alterada, pero comprendía. Era una sensación adorable pero mezquina. Yo la deseaba. Deseaba poseerla. Esa era una revelación inaudita.

Yo no soy, no puedo ser un hombre. Ni siquiera quiero ser un hombre. Mi ritmo cardiaco estaba acelerado y mis pensamientos eran turbios, pero a pesar de todo comprendía.

Luego, apenas un instante después de mi epifanía, llegó mi acostumbrada sensación de estar portándome mal.

Súbitamente la imagen volvió sin previo aviso. El hombre del inicio introdujo uno de sus dedos en la desconocida, quien no parecía acusar el cambio de situación. El dedo era grande, tan grueso y musculoso que resultaba casi animal, me parecieron repugnantes. Supuse que debía hacerle daño, tenía que estar haciéndole daño, cuando a pesar que ella había engullido en silencio todo el dedo, seguía empujando, retorciendo la mano en la entrada.

Él gesticulaba exageradamente, como un niño emocionado ante el regalo sorpresa. Entonces, le metió a la mujer otro dedo, el segundo.

Entonces comenzó a mover la mano más deprisa, más enérgicamente. El cuerpo de la mujer empezó a temblar, todo su cuerpo se movía reaccionando a la mano invasora. Los gestos se hicieron más explícitos. Una expresión casi ridícula se posó en el rostro del hombre musculoso, aunque eso no me interesó de momento. Y por fin penetró a la desconocida con un tercer dedo.

Fue enloquecedor.

No pude experimentar ninguna sensación parecida a la compasión, a pesar que creía que todo aquello debía ser muy doloroso para la rubia. "Estaba siendo castigada" Pensé.

Solamente después de escuchar los gemidos fue que deseché la idea del castigo y sufrimiento. El hombre comenzó a mover su brazo, aparentemente el meter su mano ahí resultaba muy placentero pues después de algunos minutos la mujer empezó a retorcerse de placer.

Entonces el otro, el hombre pelirrojo, abandonó su condición pasiva de camarógrafo, dejó la cámara en alguna base y se acercó. Puso su mano izquierda sobre la desconocida, cuyo rostro seguía sin poder ver. Su mano derecha empuñaba un pene hinchado y enorme.

El primer hombre saco lentamente su mano de la mujer. Miró una última vez al primer hombre, y como si fuera un penitente desapareció de la toma por la derecha.

Ambos, el hombre y la desconocida se quedaron solos.

Fue entonces que supe que la mujer sería completamente dominada.

Sentí una extraña satisfacción, "dominar" y "dominado", dos de mis palabras favoritas después de "rock" y "británico", palabras mucho más inquietantes y soeces que cualquier otra que conociera.

Nunca había visto a dos personas hacer "eso", sabía de oídas de algunas de las amigas de Lori la idea básica detrás del acto, sabía que a los adultos, y algunos adolescentes precoces, les gustaba hacerlo, nunca me había parado a pensar que alguna vez yo podría disfrutar tanto tan solo por ver, pero entonces recordé como me gustaba pronunciar esa palabra, dominar, y escribirla, dominar, porque su sonido me hacía sentir poderosa, dominar, un poder animal y primario.

Tanto el primer hombre como el pelirrojo eran hombres hermosos, adonis perfectos y bronceados, pero algo en ellos no me terminaba de gustar… y es que no había nada de femenino en ellos.

El pelirrojo fue a colocarse exactamente detrás de la desconocida. El ritmo de su mano derecha acentuaba las enormes proporciones de su "cosa", era enorme, rojo y relucientemente tieso.

Gruesas venas moradas lucían a punto de estallar a través de la delgada piel, un presagio magnifico de la magnífica escena que seguiría a continuación, pero él sólo se acariciaba tranquilamente, vigilando el movimiento de su mano. La mujer seguía esperando, clavada a gatas aún sobre la mesa.

Yo también esperaba.

Por un momento sospeché que ese sería el final. Un par de meneos más y el pelirrojo perdería el interés… mi tan esperada escena terminaría antes de haber empezado.

El pelirrojo se acariciaba monótonamente, cada tanto con su mano libre acariciaba a la desconocida. De pronto sin alterarse en lo absoluto, levanto su "cosa" y la dejó caer.

El azote resonó como un latigazo.

Esa era la seña esperada. De pronto todo volvía a ocurrir muy deprisa. El hombre pelirrojo sonrió ante la reacción de su pareja.

La desconocida se estremecía después de cada golpe, cada uno más violento que el anterior, que estallaban en mis oídos. La piel de sus pompas enrojecía, sus mulsos temblaban y su cuerpo se agitaba impotente.

El volumen de la banda sonora que no había dejado de sonar durante todo el video, se trataba de una espantosa adaptación en piano de la canción de una película, disminuyó progresivamente hasta cesar por completo. Sólo se oía el chasquido de los azotes.

La mujer resoplaba. El hombre pelirrojo no perdió la calma y finalmente se separó. Otro cambio de escena.

Pero esta vez el intermedio fue muy breve y sorprendentemente el rostro de la mujer llenó de golpe toda la pantalla. Era hermosa, casi tan atractiva como Leni, rubia, ojos claros las cejas y los labios perfectamente proporcionados, tan firmes que parecían señas masculinas, la mandíbula en cambio aunque se veía potente era delgada y fina. El secreto había sido revelado, la desconocida dejaba de serlo y por lo tanto necesitaba otro nombre.

Como seguía molesta por la insoportable de mi clase de música, decidí llamarla "Sam".

Le quedaba Sam, nombre de estudiante británica, una bella niña martirizada por sus perversos compañeros de curso avanzado. El nombre se le antojaba como el retrato perfecto de la mujer sumisa perfecta, Sam, quien ya en edad adulta sintió la necesidad de revivir las experiencias de su niñez y buscó a algunos de sus mismos compañeros, gente más fuerte y talentosa que ella, para que le recordarán como se "deben tocar las piezas musicales".

Allí estaba Sam. Tenía las mejillas ruborizadas. Sudaba. Pequeños caminitos de sudor se habían dibujado en su cara. Miraba hacia ninguna parte. Seguía esperando.

Cuando la cámara volvió al pelirrojo, esté acariciaba con suavidad la enrojecida piel, después presionó un instante sobre la carne perfecta y deliciosamente lubricada, para abrirse paso con el pulgar.

Se inclinó hacia delante. Sam hundió los hombros, levantó la cola, la cabeza ladeada con la mejilla pegada al tablero. Yo perdí la paciencia.

El control del video estaba sobre la mesita de centro. Lo cogí y adelante la escena.

Allí estaba ambos, todavía dos siluetas separadas. Entonces, con una facilidad pasmosa, totalmente ajenos a mí, a mis complejos, el pelirrojo entró, literalmente entró, en la niña rubia, apoyó una mano en la cintura y con la otra tiró de su cabello, eso me encantó; "Sam eres una perra" el hombre comenzó a moverse dentro de ella.

Miraba la escena y no era capaz de procesar todas mis sensaciones. Poco a poco el hombre pelirrojo dejó de serlo, su pelo se volvió marrón, dentro de mi cabeza, su rostro y hombros adelgazaron y fueron salpicados de pecas, se le cayeron algunos años de encima y ahora tenía otro nombre, pero yo no me atreví a pronunciarlo, nunca había pensado sobre nosotras de esa forma.

La cámara se centró en el rostro de Sam. Sudaba más ahora, los ojos casi cerrados, los labios tensos y abiertos, "Se lo está pasando muy bien" repetía yo sin cesar, casi en un susurro.

"Eres una niña mala, Sam. No debiste molestarme. Eres tan cruel. Has enfadado a tu compañera y esta vez voy en serio" sonreí "¡Pobres de tus padres! Tan confiados y felices, toda la vida mimando a su hijita y yo te destrozaré entera en un minuto. Este año no irás al conservatorio, yo te castigaré… lo estoy haciendo ya, sólo debes ver" Mire la escena sin parpadear "Mírate Sam. Yo no quería hacerlo, pero soy tan rigurosa… Te lo mereces, tú me provocaste al desplazarme como la alumna favorita"

"Este será el castigo definitivo. Sam, te voy a meter por ese culo hermoso mi gran puño y lo sacare goteando sangre. Imposible que te lo imagines. Pero todo tiene un lado bueno. Abriré un hueco tan grande que cuando alguien quiera tomarte y apartarte de mí para resarcir los irreparables daños, ni siquiera lo vas a notar, esa es mi ventaja… estarás conmigo para siempre"

Las escenas en la pantalla me regresaron a la realidad. El hombre pelirrojo, pelirrojo otra vez, acababa de sacar una especie de pis blanca. El primer chorro salió disparado, era espeso y opaco. Después penetró nuevamente a la que después de mis fantasías, no dejaba de ser una desconocida.

Un hilo denso de baba transparente colgaba de mis dos pares de labios.

Después de su encuentro, ambos actores se envolvieron en un tierno abrazo y se dieron un beso más apasionado aún que los que se daban mamá y papá.

Supongo que puede parecer extraño pero aquella escena de la película, aquella inocente imagen, resultó la última pista necesaria para aclarar mis pensamientos, el impacto y la revelación más violenta.

Mi cuerpo ardía. Un fuego se había encendido en mi corazón y una sola persona me dejaría satisfecha.


	2. Chapter 2

**No tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo en primera persona (o en cualquier persona en general) les pido que sean pacientes y me apoyen o corrijan.**

**.**

**PP.01**

Lynn estaba sentada en el comedor de la escuela, rodeada por las chicas del equipo de Hockey, normalmente pasaría el rato con sus amigas Paula y Margo pero después de su última pelea, ambas chicas habían decidido dejarla sola por un tiempo. Por lo que sin mejores opciones se vio forzada a prestar atención a la conversación que sostenían sus compañeras; las historias que había oído en el corto periodo de tiempo que había compartido con el equipo eran, en su gran mayoría, sobre su "gran popularidad" con los chicos. Le resultó obvio que todas estaban mintiendo ¿acaso no conocían otra manera de llevarse a un muchacho a la cama sin tener que engañarlo o amenazarlo? Algunas de las historias inventadas le dieron risa y otras la llenaron de asco. Sobre todo por la agresividad con la que pasaban de una escena a otra.

–Vamos Lynn ¡únete a la plática! –Jimena, una de las centro del equipo interrumpió sus pensamientos-. No me vayas a decir que nunca tuviste un "encuentro" con un muchacho.

Esa declaración venenosa llamó la atención de la pecosa.

–Ahora que lo mencionas Jime… mi primera experiencia fue parecida a la que nos contaste tú… una lucha divertida, sin rabia ni odio, sólo diversión.

Adoptó una postura parecida a la que usaba Lincoln cuando trataba de convencer a sus padres o a Lola de que le prestaran dinero y le habló a sus compañeras de equipo.

–Verán… yo estaba loca por este galanazo de… Lucas –dijo dirigiéndoles una mirada rápida a todas las chicas-, pero a pesar que es un muchacho un año menor nunca me atrevía ni a abrir la boca cuando él estaba cerca. Se nota a la primera que soy un patito feo: una chaparra, gruñona, con un cuerpo poco femenino… y esas cosas –Bien, había logrado atraer la atención de todas-. Cuando estaba sola, solía imaginarme que saltaba sobre él y le arrancaba la ropa con los dientes antes de hacerle el amor. Esas fantasías siempre me dejaban con "ánimo para más".

–Pero nos acabas de decir que con trabajo le dabas los buenos días –dijo Sarah, demasiado metida en la historia-, ¿cómo querías violarlo si no puedes ni hablarle?

Una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en los labios de la chica Loud, suspiró antes de continuar con su relato.

–Un día, después de ver como una rubia… unos años mayor a ambos le coqueteaba, pues decidí arriesgarlo todo –La sonrisa desapareció tan gradualmente que fue casi imperceptible-, pero cuando ya estaba justo frente a él, pues me quedé sin habla. Él notó mi presencia muda y yo me moría de vergüenza "Entonces ¿tú también tuviste problemas con química?" me dijo.

– ¿Química?

–Si. Él estaba estudiando en su habita… digo, estudiaba en la biblioteca pública, tenía que presentar un examen –Lynn tendría que tener más cuidado, casi se delataba-. Yo reuní todo mi valor y le respondí "Claro que no. Pero no extraño para nada eso de tomar clases de recuperación los fines de semana". Él… se rio de mi chiste y yo sentí como me iba convirtiendo en un charco feliz… "Parece que yo voy para el mismo rumbo, no tengo ni buenos apuntes" dijo.

–Espera… entonces este muchacho realmente es un curso menor –las mejillas de Jimena se encendieron-. ¡Lynn Loud, que perversa!

–Chica esa era tu oportunidad –Sarah realmente se había sumergido en la historia-, dime que aprovechaste la oportunidad.

–Sí, esa fue la excusa perfecta para atraer a ese conejito a mi guarida. Cuando Lucas llegó a mi… a mi casa, lo recibí vestida con los bóxer más pequeños que tenía y con mi típica playera roja. Él abrió mucho los ojos al verme pero no dijo nada, como siempre se comportó como todo un caballero. Después de estudiar mis apuntes, charlamos un rato y se despidió, yo me moría por dentro al ver que se marchaba, mi oportunidad de oro se marchaba y yo no sabía cómo actuar.

Sarah casi salta de su asiento para ahorcarla, la historia no podía acabar así.

–Pero se detuvo al ver mi uniforme de karate –a Lynn nunca le gustó hablar de sus otras actividades cuando estaba con un equipo en específico, para evitar despertar rencores y celos-, entonces supe como iniciar una nueva conversación con él.

– ¿Karate? ¿Para qué practicas karate?

–Valeria, tengo otras nueve hermanas. Siempre queremos ver programas distintos en la tele, peleamos por poder repetir raciones de comida, por llegar primero al baño, cosas así –Ya todos los habitantes de Royal Woods estaban al tanto de las peculiaridades del apellido Loud-, y aun así el cinturón negro ni me basta ni para defender mi lugar en la fila del baño.

El comentario les sacó una carcajada a las otras cinco adolescentes.

–Lo reté, presumí de mis logros contra mis otras hermanas…

– ¿Y qué pasó? ¿¡Y QUÉ PASÓ!? –La reacción de Sarah también provocó que todas rieran.

–Pues el cayó completamente en mi trampa –guardó silencio un momento mientras buscaba las palabras para proseguir con la parte picante del relato-. "Tonterías, las competencias con tus hermanas son juegos. Si alguien te ataca de verdad más te vale correr" la combinación entre preocupación y seguridad con la que me dijo eso llegó hasta mi corazón. Lo agarré por el cuello de su camisa y acerqué mi cara hasta casi rozar la suya; "Y quién me va a hacer correr ¿Tú?" el desafió le dolió lo suficiente para que venciera sus propios complejos y me besó.

"Por fin" se oyó que decía una Sarah casi sin aliento.

–Le di una cachetada y le grité "¡CERDO!" –Su cara tomó un ligero tono rojizo-, y le di un tremendo beso en la boca, uno monumental. Él volvió a besarme. Yo le di otra cachetada. "Si vuelves a propasarte conmigo dejaré de hablarte" él puso una cara como muy seria, por un momento pensé que lo había arruinado.

– ¿Y lo arruinaste? –preguntaron todas a la vez.

–No y esa no es aún la mejor parte, sólo me respondió que eso era injusto ya que yo había empezado con lo de los besos –una risita aguda y femenina se le escapó-. Yo tuve que fingir que no estaba encantada con que mi primer beso fuera con él. "Te besé porque me da la gana. Yo siempre mando" y para resaltar mi autoridad lo besé de nuevo. Él intentó besarme. Forcejeamos un poco. Entones aprovechando mis habilidades karatecas, le apliqué una llave y lo aventé a mi cama. Cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón y yo me tiré como una bomba sobre él. Me abrazó con fuerza y rodamos sobre las sabanas comiéndonos a besos. Los botones de su playera de polo… azul, ¡sí, eso! azul, salieron volando y la tela se rasgó dejando su torso al descubierto. Entonces el chico dulce y atento que siempre conocí desapareció y en el lugar del tierno conejito apareció la fiera hambrienta que yo estaba buscando. Destrozó mi playera favorita. Mis pantalones volaron despedidos hasta el techo. Cuando intentó arrancarme mis ropas "más privadas" tuve que intervenir en serio… le lastimé muy feo una mano pero no nos importó en ese momento…

Lynn guardó silencio de repente, como si no quisiera seguir contando. Sus amigas le insistieron que continuara.

–A modo de disculpa dejé que me dejara desnuda después de que yo le arrancara los pantalones. Nos abrazamos y sentí por fin el calor de su cuerpo rodeando el mío. Nuestros labios y manos exploraron territorios poco propios.

Lynn, al ver a sus amigas tan pendientes de su historia decidió exagerar algunos detalles, sólo un poco por supuesto.

–Él me deseaba completamente "Lynn ¡Oh Lynn! Eres única, eres increíble, amazona. Te necesito, quiero casarme contigo" y otras cosas así me decía completamente absorto. Lo tomé de la cintura con las dos manos, acariciaba su entrepierna y lo agarré de "ahí". Finalmente me senté sobre él y yo misma comencé a levantarme y moverme para "prepararlo" sintiendo esa cosa dura y cálida frotarse conmigo centímetro a centímetro. Simplemente llegué al nirvana… eso sí que fue un orgasmo –tragó un poco de saliva para continuar-. Lucas, que aún no había terminado, se aprovechó de mi momento de debilidad y me quitó de encima.

Imaginó que todas estaban igual de excitadas, por oír la historia, que ella, por contárselas.

–Volvimos a forcejar y finalmente él se puso sobre mí.

–Eso debió molestarte bastante –comento Valeria casi con lástima.

–Por supuesto que no ¡YO NO DESEABA OTRA COSA QUE SER VENCIDA POR EL GALÁN DE MIS SUEÑOS…! Pero era mucho más divertido resistirme, verlo sudar y esforzarse por conseguir sus propósitos –algunos gritos y unos que otros "aww" la interrumpieron-. Luché con todo lo que tenía, usé todas las mañas que aprendí. Mi boca invadía su cuello, mientras mis uñas marcaban su espalda. Sus dedos tomaron mi gruta, sus dientes se clavaron en mis labios. Me jaló el pelo mientras me… me insultaba –una pausa y una mirada confundida fue lo que siguió a esas palabras-, creo que nunca lo había oído decir una grosería antes.

– ¡Oh por dios… ya quiero conocerlo! –Sarah estaba más allá de una simple cara sonrojada.

–Y creo que eso fue lo que me excitó más aún. Escurriéndome entre sus piernas tomé su miembro y lo empujé por mi garganta, en ese momento me pareció buena idea, aunque creo que fue ahí cuando le lastimé de verdad la mano. Entonces…

–… ¿Qué pasó? –está vez la pregunta vino de Jimena, la centro había renunciado a su expresión estoica-. ¿Todo terminó ahí?

–No… Lucas me atacó… no hay otra palabra para eso. Y sorprendentemente logró doblegarme contra el suelo. Se acomodó entre mis piernas –"Oh por dios" pensaron las muchachas-. Con los brazos abiertos me tomó de las manos… me ganó en el duelo de fuerzas mucho antes de haber empezado. Gotas de sudor empezaron a golpearme el rostro. Él se limitó a frotarse contra mi… digo que no es como que me desagradara que avanzara un poco más, pero no teníamos condones y no me gusta tanto como para tener un hijo con él a los dieciséis.

– ¡Cielos, que intenso!

– ¡Cállate Sarah, no la interrumpas!

–Saben chicas… creo que hasta aquí les cuento, ya va a terminar el descanso y creo que esto ya es…

– ¡DE ESO NADA LYNN LOUD JR! –Jimena no se quedaría con el suspenso-. ¡AHORA TERMINAS DE CONTARNOS O TERMINARÁS EN LA BANCA!

–… Está bien…– "quiero ver cuantos partidos ganan sin mi" pensó-. Bueno… fue entonces que sucedió el milagro. Supongo que fue el esfuerzo o quizá la tensión a la que sometí a mi cuerpo… pero la verdad es que ese "combate" actuó como un amplificador de placer, el… el orgasmo… fue monumental. La sensación fue tan fuerte que me desmayé… creo que me desmayé.

Lynn se perdió en una sonrisa boba, una sonrisa que gritaba "amor verdadero".

–Cuando volví en mi… estaba tapada con mis cobijas… y él me abrazaba por atrás, ¡rayos! En ese momento me sentí tan cómoda con él que ni siquiera me molestó que su tonto cabello blanco me hiciera cosquillas en la espalda.

–Chica… ese "Lucas" tuyo suena como el paquete completo, cuídalo muuuy bien, porque si me lo presentas… o si se lo presentas a cualquiera estoy segura que te lo robarán apenas te descuides –todas apoyaron la declaración de Diana, siempre sucedía eso cada vez que la callada mulata se decidía a hablar.

–Y ni que lo digas, incluso tengo que tener cuidado cuando él se queda solo con nues… con mis hermanas.

–Y hablando del diablo ¿Cómo le hiciste para tener ese encuentro en tu casa? ¿Acaso fue lucha de mimos o cómo le hicieron?

–No había nadie en casa, casi nunca hay nadie en casa durante los fines de semana –El tan esperado timbre que anunciaba el final del receso sonó al fin, Lynn se puso de pie pero no dejó de hablar-. El verdadero problema llegó después, tuve que esconder la ropa destrozada a mi hermana Lori y también tuve que darle a Lucas un recuerdito. El desgraciado no me ayudó cuando empezaron a llegar las preguntas "Lynn ¿Dónde está la blusa roja? que hoy es día de lavadora" "¿Por qué la pared está abollada?" ¿Qué debía decir? "La habitación la destrozó mi nuevo novio para sobarse contra mí mientras yo lo cabalgaba" ¿Se lo imaginan? Les digo algo así y terminan echándome de la casa. La mandona de Lori que me trata como si fuera una niña tonta no tiene ni idea de lo que es estar con un verdadero hombre. Apuesto a que le cuento un día sobre el encuentro con Lucas y se queda bizca.

–Totalmente –accedieron todas.

Siguieron caminando en grupo, atravesaron juntas el comedor de la escuela y llegaron juntas al pasillo principal. Antes que pudieran separarse para dirigirse cada una a sus respectivas clases un grito las detuvo.

– ¡Lynn! Te estaba buscando –Sólo se trataba de Lincoln, el hermano menor de la pecosa adolescente-. Te quería agradecer por ayudarme a pasar el examen de química… y también agradecerte por… "lo otro" realmente aprendí mucho ese día.

–No hay problema galán, los hermanos se apoyan los unos a los otros.

–Si… oye ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu salón? Creo que tomamos clases en la misma sección.

– ¡Sólo si puedes seguirme el ritmo! –gritó Lynn antes de alejarse corriendo, su hermano se rio y la siguió después de despedirse de las amigas de su hermana.

Ninguna de las deportistas se fijó demasiado en la férula que el muchacho Loud traía en la mano izquierda o en los moretones que se mostraban en su cuello y brazos. Lincoln estaba lejos de ser un adonis pero era una persona tan agradable que a ninguna de ellas les molestaría "enseñarle química".

**.**

**Supongo que ya se nota cuales son mis fetiches enfermos y deplorables.**

**Sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.**

**/:/**

**Le agregué un "PP" (****próxima**** publicación) al titulo porque planeo empezar a publicar y expandir estos "one shots" bajo un titulo diferente... estén atentos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Advierto que esto puede dañar la sensibilidad de cierto publico, ya sea por la falta de habilidad al escribir esto o por los temas tratados.**

**.**

**PP.02**

Salí corriendo de la escuela deseando que el viejo edificio no quedara tan lejos de casa, tenía que celebrar con Lucy mi nuevo puesto como miembro del comité del anuario escolar. Incluso presumiría que fue la directora Johnson en persona la que me dio la vacante.

La familia siempre había vivido en el mismo viejo barrio. Patinándome con un charco que aún no se había secado llegué a aquella calle tan familiar, ancha y silenciosa. La mayoría de los vecinos se habían marchado cuando yo apenas era una bebé y por eso siempre aparenta estar desierta… a lo lejos alcancé a ver un coche estacionado en nuestro garaje.

Él estaba allí.

Corrí a toda velocidad el último tramo del camino, ¡Sí! era su auto, podría recordar la matrícula dónde y cuándo fuera.

Abrí la puerta de un golpe. Aventé la mochila al sillón, por accidente golpeé en el rostro a Lisa, y subí corriendo al cuarto de las hermanas de en medio.

Lucy no estaba ahí, pero podría festejar con ella después, esa había dejado de ser la prioridad. Lynn estaba recostada en su cama, parecía estar muy molesta, y Linc estaba sentado a sus pies intentando, sin conseguirlo, que la pecosa le dirigiera la palabra.

Recién le había enviado su regalo por su cumpleaños número veintidós, acababa de publicar su primer libro comic, después de graduarse con honores de la carrera técnica y ser recomendado por la editorial "Trazo Magistral", lo idolatraba.

Yo lo conocía desde siempre, a diferencia de Lori o Luna quienes se perdieron mis primeros años consientes, él siempre estuvo conmigo, era mi guardián y cuando nadie me veía yo le declaraba mi amor, fantaseaba con él en secreto, por supuesto que de una forma vaga, sin esperanza… se trata de una ilusión secreta, cómoda y hermosa.

Sin verme directamente me contó que esa tarde habría una convención de comic muy esperada, todo un acontecimiento de peso e importancia dentro del medio. Lincoln no dejaba de repetir que tenía que ir. Lynn insistía en que no tenía ánimos de acompañarlo a un nido de "nerds".

Viendo la situación me ofrecí a acompañarlo, lo hice casi por reflejo. Puse mi mejor rostro de perrito regañado, intenté que mis ojos brillaran y repetí como disco rayado cuanto me gustaría, me encantaría, de verdad que adoraría ir.

Los números no estaban de mi lado. Nunca, en todos los años en que intenté conseguir algo con esa técnica, me había dado resultado.

Pero esta vez los planetas se alinearon. Lincoln levantó el rostro feliz y volteó a verme, como un buen hermano menor le pidió permiso a Lynn para poder llevarme. Jr. con una cara que, sorprendentemente, mostraba más celos que otra cosa respondió.

–Galán, ¿sí sabes que Lily tiene apenas once años? –Dijo después de meditarlo por un momento–, ¿Pero sabes qué? Has lo que quieras, no me importa lo que te hará papá cuando se entere.

Yo estaba tranquilamente desilusionada, cada vez que mi nombre venía acompañado de la frase "has lo que quieras" significaba en realidad "NO". Sabía que me iba a rechazar.

Pero no lo hizo.

–Muy bien Lilicita –se levantó, me tomó del brazo y me apresuró-. Si no salimos en este instante llegaremos tarde y no tenemos nada que nos garantice que aún haya boletos.

Salió de la habitación sin despedirse de Lynn.

–Si no nos apuramos, si apenas llegamos diez minutos tarde es muy seguro que tengamos que ver todo el evento desde el otro lado de la puerta ¿entiendes mi punto?

Yo intenté resistirme. Pero no me quiso dar tiempo para cambiarme, aún llevaba mi "ropa para escuela" y solamente mi playera negra era nueva… y de mi talla. Ya era más alta que Lisa o que las gemelas a mi edad. La falda lila que había heredado de Luna me quedaba corta, poco más de una palma por arriba de la rodilla. El chaleco violeta era de Luan, otra herencia, los botones amenazaban incansablemente con estallar. Cuando inició el siclo escolar mis padres se habían mostrado muchísimo menos dispuestos a gastar dinero; total, aquel era el último año de primaria de su hija sin talento. Todo mi guardarropa era heredado de mis hermanas, excepto la inmensa sudadera naranja que alcancé a tomar de último momento de mi cuarto, esa perteneció a mi Linc.

Cuando una nace penúltima de doce hermanos no puede darse lujos, como lo es estrenar ropa cada año.

Todas mis quejas cayeron en oídos sordos. Lincoln no estaba dispuesto a esperar ni un minuto más, aunque según vi en el reloj de la sala teníamos tiempo de sobra… desde que papá lo corriera de la casa siempre andaba nervioso cuando estaba de visita.

–Tranquila Lily, así estás muy guapa.

Cuando salimos por la puerta, Lisa me llamó y me dijo que lo mejor era que Lincoln saliera primero y que, mientras tanto, yo le contara una pequeña mentira a mamá.

–Dile que te vas a estudiar a la casa de alguna amiga, o algo así… no sé, no soy buena mentirosa.

No comprendí el motivo que tuvo para decirme eso, pero Lincoln pareció entenderlo, con el rostro colorado se le que quedó viendo y respondió algo aún más raro.

– ¡Diablos Lisa! ¿Quién crees que soy?

Lisa apenas sonrió incomoda, pero no respondió nada más.

Él salió primero. Cuando bajé del ático, después de hablar con mamá y jugar un poco con Loan, él ya me estaba esperando dentro de su auto, justo en la esquina.

La sudadera naranja era muy grande, ligeramente más larga que la falda incluso, el borde áspero del resorte me rosaba los muslos si caminaba rápido.

Levanté la capucha para proteger mi rostro del viento frio, aunque ya me estaba sentando en el asiento del copiloto.

–Esa cosa vieja te queda enorme –con una seña, Lincoln me pidió que me abrochara el cinturón de seguridad-, Podrías no llevar nada debajo de ese trapo.

Mi hermano conducía un viejo Ford Fiesta blanco de segunda mano, la chatarra tenía ya poco más de veinte años pero aún arrancaba obedientemente a la primera. Yo estaba súper emocionada, era la primera vez que salía con mi adorado, además era la primera vez que salía tarde y por supuesto era la primera vez que un chico con coche me invitaba a salir.

El viaje fue largo, el camino estaba repleto de coches, seguramente todos estaban llenos por familias que se reunían para salir de la ciudad y pasar el fin de semana fuera. Él me hablaba sin parar, contándome chistes, historias sin sentido, exagerando las anécdotas de su trabajo, era la misma conversación animada y tierna que usaba para desarmar a mamá cada vez que castigaba a Rinn o nos prohibía salir.

Me estaba tratando como a una niña. Aun así lo atrapé un par de veces viéndome las piernas.

Cuando llegamos al centro de convenciones tuvimos que estacionarnos muy lejos de la entrada principal, casi afuera del estacionamiento. Volteó a verme y con rostro muy serio dijo:

–No te alejes de mí por nada… Lily es en serio. Si alguien se pone violento y terminamos intercambiando golpes no debes llorar ni meterte. Y por último, si hay que correr, me das la mano y saldremos corriendo sin preguntar ni detenernos –al último relajó un poco la expresión y acariciando mí rostro añadió-. Le prometí a Leni y a Liena que te devolvería a casa en una pieza… no voy a empezar a romper mis promesas hoy.

Trababa de emocionarme al exagerar las probabilidades de riesgo y peligro. Yo, por supuesto, le creí cada palabra.

–Dime Lily ¿serás capaz de comportarte como una niña grande?

Se acercó un poco más y me besó dos veces, primero levemente en la mejilla izquierda, después un beso intenso sobre la frente, ese era un gesto que reservaba sólo para ocasiones importantes.

Había aprovechado la escena que había creado en mi mente de "muchachita en peligro" para ponerme una mano en el muslo, aunque me sorprendió no le reproché sus avances.

Lana se la pasa diciendo que Lincoln siempre tuvo un extraña habilidad para sobar a las mujeres sin que ellas se enojen con él, incluso Lola estaba de acuerdo; dice que el secreto está en la sutileza y la elegancia.

Cuando finalmente nos acercamos al edificio donde se llevaría a cabo la convención, comenzaron los saludos y elogios de gente que no conocía. Me sentía ridícula con mi sudadera naranja, incluso estando rodeada por sujetos gordos y disfrazados de caricaturas. Lincoln parecía encantado con su propio éxito y reconocimiento en el medio, así que solté su mano e intenté alejarme del foco de atención. Obviamente me había olvidado que Lincoln tenía un sexto sentido, me agarró de la muñeca y me pidió con la mirada que me quedara a su lado. Luego sin mirarme, me agarró de la mano, no fue un gesto tierno, no entrelazó sus dedos con los míos… no, simplemente la tomó, y la apretó entre sus dedos, como si yo fuera un niño pequeño.

Siempre nos trataba a mí y a Rinn como sus hijas.

Uno de los hombres gordos que estaban en la multitud fue el único que se fijó en mí. Me miró por mucho tiempo, con un gesto que me recordó a las sonrisas de Lisa.

Cuando tuvimos que pasar a su lado, la sonrisa se hizo más grande y habló en voz baja.

– ¡Diablos amigo, pero que cositas te andas…!

Lincoln sonrió de una forma nada amigable, después de intimidarlo volteó a verme.

–Creo que le gustaste –fue sólo por un momento, pero casi pude jurar que sus ojos se habían vuelto amarillos por un instante.

La gente comenzó a organizarse un poco más adelante, por fin pudimos formarnos en la cola para poder entrar, aunque no avanzamos ni un centímetro durante veinte minutos. Hasta adelante, el servicio de seguridad privada que habían contratado para el evento se estaba peleando con una tipa; se trataba de una castaña muy pecosa que estaba disfrazada de Ace Savy mientras que su acompañante, otra mujer pero con pelo naranja y una camiseta amarilla, trataba de tranquilizarla sin lograrlo. El conflicto parecía estancado, hasta que algún genio empezó a empujar desde atrás de la fila.

El primer empuje casi me alejó de Lincoln, pero él fue rápido y me colocó justo enfrente de él. Ahora me abrazaba, me pegaba a su cuerpo. El impaciente de atrás volvió a chillar, el segundo empujón casi se convierte en una avalancha humana.

El calor de la multitud empezó a afectarme. Desde atrás seguían empujando. El aire apestaba a humanidad, apestaba tanto que empezó a volverse espeso.

Como pude me quité la sudadera pero sin querer hundí mi codo en las costillas de Lincoln. Le pregunté si le había hecho daño. Me contestó casi sin aire que sí.

–Lily, esto se está poniendo pesado. Necesito sentir tu cuerpo, saber que sigues cerca –Sin mediar palabras cogió mis muñecas y me obligó a abrazarlo. Yo estaba más que bien en esa posición. Me sentía segura y poderosa, como si pudiera vivir para siempre.

No me atreví a besarlo, el sentimiento de invulnerabilidad no era tan intenso, pero sí comencé a restregarme contra él. Lo hacía para poder llevarme algo digno de recordar de ese "nido de nerds", estaba convencida que él no se daría cuenta puesto que me movía muy despacio, pegándome y despegándome de su torso.

De repente, la marabunta se dispersó aún más rápido que lo que se había formado cuando los guardias pudieron sacar de la fila a la cosplayer renegada. Me separé de Lincoln tan rápido como pude y volví a ponerme la sudadera naranja pues sin tanto contacto humano volvía a hacer frio.

Lincoln se salió de la cola y tomándome de la mano empezó a caminar, muy decidido, con rumbo a la salida.

–Nos vamos.

Obedecí en silencio, no comprendía lo que había pasado.

El tono de su voz había cambiado. Avance a su lado en silencio porque ya no podía reconocer a mi hermano.

Sin dejar de andar sacó un cigarro extraño, lo prendió y después de fumarlo unas dos veces me lo pasó.

No dije nada, ya había dejado de confiar en él. Cuando insistió en dármelo negué con la cabeza.

– ¡Por dios Lily, no te comportes como una niña estúpida!

Me quedé congelada en el lugar, chupé el papel dos veces, sin querer me tragué el humo. Sin mirarlo y tratando no toser se lo regresé.

– ¿Por qué no entramos al evento?

Él sonrió como nunca lo vi hacerlo.

– ¿De verdad te gustan esas convenciones?

–No… -le contesté a media voz. En realidad siempre había querido que me dejaran ir a una.

–A mí tampoco me gustan esas mierdas. ¿Por qué tendríamos que entrar entonces?

Cuando llegamos por fin al auto mis piernas se detuvieron en seco, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, sentía que estaba en peligro.

– ¿Me llevarás a casa? –ahora, más que nunca quería meterme en mi cama y llorar hasta dormir.

–Eres realmente adorable, Lily.

Me pasó una mano por los hombros invitándome a entrar al vehículo.

Una vez dentro no encendió el motor, se quedó completamente quieto, mirándome con sus ojos amarillos. Después, en un movimiento fluido y rápido, me metió la mano izquierda entre los muslos y la lengua en la boca, yo traté de defenderme del ataque, alejarme a cualquier costo sin embargo, al final, abrí las piernas y abrí la boca.

Su lengua estaba caliente. Me lamió toda la cara, el cuello… las lágrimas.

–Siempre supe que eras tan sucia como las demás, Lily –hablaba despacio, saboreando cada palabra-, he pensado mucho en ti… pero nunca creí que esto fuera tan fácil.

Yo mantuve los ojos cerrados, trataba de concentrarme en pensamientos diferentes, trataba de recordar cuando mi hermano no era un monstruo.

Intenté forcejear, no quería que las cosas continuaran así, pero él era más fuerte. Con violencia me enterró los dedos de su mano libre en la nuca mientras me obligaba a permanecer abierta para él. Lo comprendí, nunca me vio cómo su hermana, para Lincoln yo le pertenecía, era suya y tenía derecho de reclamarme cuando quisiera.

Un recuerdo fugaz del único consejo útil que alguna vez me dio Leni llegó a mi mente.

– ¡Diablod!

Finalmente me soltó, se alejó y acercó una mano a su boca, un pequeño hilo de sangre se escurría por entre sus labios. Me sentí tonta por no poder sentirme molesta, no pude evitar seguir llorando y gimiendo asustada por lo que acababa de suceder.

–Lo… lo siento Lily –rápidamente metió una de sus manos en la guantera y sacó un frasco naranja, tan pronto como tragó una pastilla sus pupilas volvieron a ser azules-. Yo no sé qué…

Me di cuenta que ya no parecía un adulto. Había perdido toda su seguridad y confianza para convertirse en un niño asustado, confundido. Por primera vez en mi vida, y seguramente la última, sentí verdadera confusión con respecto a él. Hace tan solo un instante lucia tan diferente.

Seguí un consejo de Lisa. Traté de recuperar la calma para pensar correctamente la situación, pero tenía tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza que no podía pensar en nada.

–Te llevaré a casa. Perdóname.

El espejismo del monstruo se había ido. Su voz volvía a ser grave, clara y tranquila, la voz de un adulto que estaba apenado.

El viaje de regresó fue aún más silencioso que el que hicimos el mes pasado al cementerio, y eso que no es un asunto común el ir a enterrar a un abuelo. Sí, el viaje fue silencioso pero no fue corto; en apenas veinte minutos ya se estaba estacionado frente a la casa de toda mi vida.

–Creo que será mejor que esto te lo explique Lisa… yo no… nunca quise que tú te enteraras de esto.

Tan pronto como salí del asiento del copiloto él se fue, dejándome sola en la calle fría.

-o-

Lincoln ignoró el ascensor y, como rara vez hacía, subió los tres pisos por las escaleras. Entró a su departamento con lágrimas en los ojos.

Su trabajo, aparte de permitirle cierta libertad monetaria, le facilitó comprar esas tres habitaciones. Incluso tenía una copia de esa vieja fotografía por la que había sufrido tanto de él y sus hermanas, sobre su cama.

–Este es el verdadero paraíso para uno –dijo, mientras quitaba la fotografía de su lugar-. No más filas en el baño, no más peleas para desayunar… sí, esto es vida.

Realmente no estaba con ánimos para cocinar, pidió una pizza de queso sencilla "supongo que las viejas costumbres no mueren" pensó, y mientras esperaba que su comida llegara preparó el agua para un ducha rápida y prendió dos ramitas de incienso para preparar el ambiente.

Era demasiado alto para que el agua de la regadera lo mojara completamente pero eso no le impedía de disfrutar de toda el agua caliente que quisiera, un lujo que sólo pudo disfrutar hasta alcanzar la edad adulta. Sus manos tallaron su cabello, su cara y cuello, justo cuando una de sus manos comenzaba a bajar por su cuerpo detuvo la ducha. Salió rápidamente del cuarto de baño y volvió a tomar una pastilla blanca de su pequeño frasco naranja

Al poco rato llegó su pizza, después de un momento tenso con la repartidora y de tener que dar una jugosa propina para evitar problemas legales, Lincoln la devoró junto con tres latas de cerveza oscura.

Cuando llegó el momento de acostarse aún tenía la foto de sus hermanas entre las manos. "Este es mi paraíso para uno", y el pensamiento no lo alegró ni un poco. No se tapó con las cobijas, miró las luces de los coches y de los edificios cercanos a través de la ventana y el silencio de la estancia pesó en su pecho.

Podría haber estado en su casa, en la habitación que compartía con la hermana en turno que necesitara de su ayuda, en la minúscula cama dentro del armario. Pero el mero hecho de pensar en compartir espacio con ellas, rodeado por sus cosas, sus voces, las mujeres que más amaba… saber que podría volver a hacerles daño, era un pensamiento demasiado doloroso.

"No volverá a pasar" pensó, pero sabía que era una mentira. Decidió distraer su mente con cualquier otra cosa, la fecha de corte de su proyecto actual, sus deudas… pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en Lily… en Lily y en sus lágrimas.

-o-

Esta era la junta de hermanas más rara que pudiera recordar en mi vida entera. Estábamos todas reunidas, como siempre, en la vieja habitación de las mayores. Claro que ya nadie dormía ahí, pero aún era nuestra sala designada para discutir… supongo que por la costumbre y eso.

Normalmente era a mí y a Lincoln a quienes excluían de la mayoría de las reuniones, según Lori eso era porque nosotros nunca nos metíamos en problemas, pero esta vez fue a Rinn y a Lynn a quienes dejamos fuera. Todas estábamos presentes, incluso Luna y Lola estaban enlazadas vía Skupe, se sentía la tensión en el ambiente.

–Entonces… supongo que ya no tiene mucho caso el esconder ese problema de ti… –Luan me abrazó e intentó sonreír para tranquilizarme.

–Verás, unidad fraternal menor –Lisa intentó levantar su muro de apatía y desentenderse de la congoja grupal-, nuestro pariente común… Lincoln… él está enfermo.

Verla llorar mientras su expresión se aferraba a mostrar desinterés fue lo que me dijo que era en serio.

–Supongo que lo mejor es que empecemos desde lo más inofensivo –con la manga de su suéter se limpió algunas lágrimas-. ¿Alguna vez has oído o leído sobre la "satiriasis" o mejor conocida como "el síndrome de la hipersexualidad"?

**.**

**Al principio no sabía si era buena historia publicar este shot, espero no incomodarlos.**

**Me inspiré bastante ne la obra de "Jonas Nagera" 'Tres días de caos'.**

**Por favor comenten, sus voces siempre serán escuchadas.**

**/:/**

**Le agregué un "PP" al titulo porque planeo empezar a publicar y expandir estos "one shots" bajo un titulo diferente... estén atentos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cada comentario de cada lector es alentador.**

**.**

**PP.03**

"Querido Santa.

Soy Lincoln Loud y tengo seis años. Quiero decirte que me he portado bien durante todo el año, cumplí con todas las tareas de la escuela, también he sido un buen hermano al cuidar a mis hermanitas cuando mis padres no pueden atenderlas. Supongo que me merezco un buen regalo. Ayer en el centro comercial vi un peluche de Blarney, es el que viene acompañado por Baby Pob. Supongo que piensas que es un regalo caro, pero espero que puedas conseguirlo por mí. Porfis."

–Y con eso terminamos con las cartas de esta temporada –Albert se levantó del suelo, su espalda produjo un crujido que no le agradó en lo más mínimo a su esposa-. Sigue sin gustarme nada que tengamos que ayudarle a Rita y a su esposo con los regalos ¿acaso ese tipejo no puede encargarse de algo tan simple?

– ¡Oh CLARO! Estoy muy segura que tú podrías comprar siete regalos diferentes sin ayuda de nadie –Margaret se movió a un lado para liberar un poco de espacio en el sofá-. Además Rita me dijo que Lynn está peleando por conseguir un ascenso en su trabajo, realmente se preocupa por su familia… aunque sea algo precoz.

–Como sea… ¿tienes una idea de lo que es un "Blarñi"?

–Ni idea, pero dice algo de querer un peluche.

-o-

– ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les fue en navidad niñas?

Un grito grupal fue la respuesta general, incluso la pequeña Lucy, satisfecha, levantó con ambos brazos su pequeña antología de audiolibros.

–Mucho gusto señorrr –Luan se acercó a su abuelo sosteniendo su nuevo títere y usando una voz falsa muy grave, mientras forzaba un acento bastante golpeado-. Encantado de conocerrrlo.

El abuelo se quedó en silencio con una ceja levantada, el tono de la voz se le hacía remotamente conocido, estaba seguro de haberlo oído anteriormente.

–Hermosa imitación del acento alemán Luan.

– ¡NO SOY LUAN, SOY EL CORRRONEL GALLETA!

– ¡Oh! Lo siento respetable señor, sólo quería decirle a mi nieta que hay algunas galletas de verdad en la cocina.

Antes que la abuela pudiera terminar la frase, la niña ya había salido corriendo rumbo a la cocina dejando a su nuevo regalo tirado en el piso.

Albert esperaba que después de tantos años se hubieran acostumbrado por fin al gran alboroto que se producía cada vez que las niñas se reunían, sin embargo tanto ruido le seguía provocando dolores de cabeza. Aquella mañana de sábado, la mañana del día de navidad, la situación se repitió una vez más. Era un día despejado y con bastante sol, algo raro en invierno.

Las seis niñas bailoteaban alrededor de la mesa, cada una luchando por robar una galleta antes que su hermana de al lado. Pero entre tanto alboroto faltaba una cabecita bastante peculiar, ¿dónde estaba su único nieto? Albert deseó que el pequeño estuviera jugando fuera o molestando a alguno de sus padres, realmente estaba ansioso por el día en que el muchacho empezara a actuar como un niño más normal.

Desvió la vista del comedor y la dejó pasear por la sala de estar, entonces vio a la cabecita blanca.

Lincoln estaba sentado en las escaleras para subir a la segunda planta, viendo desde lejos como Leni sometía a Lori y le sacaba una galleta de la boca para comérsela en su lugar. Albert no se extrañó por ver al pequeño tan quieto, siempre estaba quieto, pero la incomodidad llegó al ver su cara triste. Lo cierto es que muy tarde se dio cuenta de qué era lo que quería el pequeño niño para navidad, al final no había comprado el juguete correcto pero siempre podía reponérselo el siguiente año ¿no? Deseando evitar un berrinche a medía fiesta, había decidido permanecer alejado hasta que dejara de fruncir el ceño. Así se ahorraba cualquier jaqueca innecesaria.

Por desgracia para el viejo hombre, su esposa no pensaba igual. Con una sonrisa culpable se sentó al lado del niño.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te trató papá Noel Lincoln?

El pequeño levantó la cabeza, y en tan sólo un segundo su expresión cambió.

– ¡Muchas gracias por el peluche! Soy el niño más feliz del mundo. Estoy ansioso por jugar con él.

De la cocina llegó corriendo una pequeña pecosa, imperceptiblemente mayor que Lincoln pero con cabello castaño y una playera roja demasiado grande para ella.

– ¡Te guardé una galleta! ¡Cómela, Lincoln!

Divertida, después de unos segundos de forcejeo, comprendió que a su hermano le estaba costando bastante trabajo tragar lo que tenía en la boca, rápidamente retiró su mano permitiéndole al niño respirar nuevamente, sin detenerse por la saliva que escurría del postre se lo tragó de un bocado.

– ¿Vej? Teniaj que majticarla aji, Lincoln.

– ¿Viniste hasta acá para intentar matarme con comida?

La sonrisa de Lynn tembló. El recuerdo de la última vez que vio esa mirada fue apenas un mes atrás… y aún no estaba lista para repetir la experiencia.

–Bueno, pues… agradezco el regalo abuela, tengo que irme.

En silencio subió a encerrarse en su habitación, dejando a la abuela y a su inmediata mayor solas.

–Lynn, hermosa ¿Le sucede algo a tu hermano?

–Últimamente tiene algo extraño, pero no importa, creo que son cosas mías –El buen ánimo tardó en regresar al rostro de la pequeña-. ¿Se quedarán a comer? ¡Seguro que así Lincoln vuelve a estar alegre!

–Sí corazón, nos quedaremos hasta la cena –Albert respondió desde atrás. Estaba seguro que Lincoln necesitaría mucho más que una simple cena para liberar tensión-. Por nada del mundo me perdería la deliciosa comida que preparará mi hija adorada y mis hermosas nietecitas.

–No abuelito, el que cocinará la cena será papá, como siempre –el exsoldado se esforzó en mantener la sonrisa.

-o-

– ¿Diga?

– **¿Lynn? ¡Qué bueno encontrarte aún despierto!, habla tu suegro.**

"¡Genial!" pensó mientras revisaba el reloj de su mesita de noche, eran casi las diez de la noche.

–Buenas noches Albert. ¿Cómo ha estado? Aquí ya nos preparamos todos para poder dormir… –Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que su suegro había querido hablar por teléfono con él-. ¿Pasó algo grave?

– **¡Oh no! No tienes por qué preocuparte, sólo llamo porque nos enteramos que ustedes dos saldrían unos días y que dejarían a las niñas con una de tus hermanas.**

Molesto volteó a ver a su esposa, se supone que ese sería un viaje privado que mantendrían en secreto.

–**Verás Lynn, quería pedirte que nos dejes cuidar a Lincoln, ya sabes… sólo hasta que ustedes vuelvan, siento que últimamente le hace falta sacar un poco de estrés y además quiero pasar tiempo con él.**

–Pero no cree que cuidarlas a todas sería demasiado para uste…

–**No me entendiste, queremos cuidar únicamente a Lincoln, Jr. dice que últimamente ha estado actuando raro y creo que unos días solo le ayudarán bastante, ya sabes que no me gusta que toda su vida gire en torno a sus hermanas.**

Lynn ahogó un grito con su almohada ¿tanto le costaba al viejo dejar de entrometerse con su familia? Al ver a su esposo indispuesto para continuar pacíficamente con la plática, Rita tomó el teléfono.

–Regresaremos hasta el lunes. Ya sabes cómo es Lincoln de especial cuando se trata de sus cosas y eso… así que prepárate para toda una "hermosa" experiencia si lo planeas llevar a acampar. Lo pasaremos a dejar en tu casa papá, mañana por la mañana.

– **¡Un momento! ¿Segura que pueden venir hasta acá sin alterar sus planes?**

–De hecho nos queda de paso, esperar a que pases por él significaría perder nuestra reservación en el hotel. Te quiero papi, adiós.

Colgó sin esperar la respuesta, molesta volteó a ver a su marido.

–Bueno ¿tanto te molesta que mi padre quiera pasar más tiempo con Lincoln? –Como siempre, Lynn y sus celos-. Además no creo que estar un tiempo lejos de las chicas le moleste realmente.

-o-

El abuelo empezó a levantar la tienda de campaña. Justo como lo pronosticara su hija apenas dos días atrás, acampar con su único nieto fue toda una experiencia que realmente no fue la ideal pero sí que estaba bastante lejos de ser desagradable.

El niño no se entendía muy bien con los espacios abiertos y le temía a ciertos bichos y ruidos bastante comunes, pero no se quejaba nunca y su incompetencia haciendo nudos lo compensaba prodigiosamente con su simple compañía; sabía hacerse querer y tenía un montón de temas diferentes para platicar. Quizá fue el abuelo quien terminó haciendo casi todas las tareas y actividades planeadas pero fue Lincoln quien terminó por alegrar el viaje, incluso sorprendió al viejo hombre con ciertos conocimientos bastante útiles en cuanto a supervivencia en exteriores.

El fin de su último día afuera por fin llegaba a su fin, y con él llegaba el momento que había esperado el viejo marine para tener una plática seria con su nieto.

–Lincoln, he querido disculparme contigo por lo de tú regalo, sé que es muy difícil no sentirse desplazado o menos querido con tantas hermanas pero quiero asegurarte que yo y tu abuela te amamos, amamos a todas… y sobre lo de tu regalo, sé que ya sabes quién es "papa Noel" así que podemos cambiarlo, no debes de…

–No abuelo, la navidad ya pasó hace bastante y ahora estamos descansando, pero quisiera pedirte un único favor –el niño se revolvió incomodo-. Quiero que te lleves al conejo. No quiero parecer desagradecido, en realidad estoy feliz con que hayas querido pasar tiempo conmigo, la verdad es que el peluche me da miedo.

El abuelo parpadeo escéptico.

–Verás… su mirada cambia por las noches y a veces cuando nadie está en casa… se mueve por la casa. Ya traté de tirarlo en la calle, pero de alguna forma siempre vuelve a aparecer en mi cuarto o en los de mis hermanas –toda emoción había abandonado el rostro del niño-. Me susurra cosas feas… creo que quiere hacer daño, tengo miedo, por favor deshagámonos de ese conejo blanco.

–No… no creo que sea buena idea dejarlo sin vigilancia –tragó saliva al recordar unas situaciones conocidas y con una sonrisa continuó reconfortando a su nieto -. Te diré lo que podemos hacer, yo te ayudaré a mantener a ese "monstruo" bajo control… conozco a alguien que sabe de estas cosas… ¿te parece que te lleve con ella?

Lincoln sonrió y emocionado asintió con la cabeza. Estaba tan motivado que incluso apagó el fuego y terminó el mismo de empacar su bolsa para dormir.

Albert condujo en silencio su viejo mustang mientras se alejaban de la zona de campismo. Realmente conocía a alguien que era experto en controlar "monstruos"; después de todo, muchos de sus viejos amigos y compañeros de pelotón se transformaron en uno al regresar de Vietnam.

-o-

– ¿Estás seguro que esto es necesario? –nerviosa, Margaret se frotó las manos -. Creo que es muy joven para tomar esas cosas… quizá necesitemos una segunda opinión.

–Conozco a la doctora Yolanda desde antes de ser enviado a la guerra, ella ayudó en la recuperación de Bernie ¿recuerdas? –Albert se rascó el bigote-, además… tú… no estabas ahí cuando él nos contó todo, a la doctora y a mí. Aún no sabemos que puede causar esos cambios de humor o esa insipiencia de "doble personalidad" pero créeme cuando te digo que es un tema serio.

Tras esas palabras se quedaron en silencio durante un largo momento sin saber qué decir, mirando el fuego ardiendo en la chimenea.

– ¿Cómo planeas decirles lo de Lincoln? –Insistió Margaret sin parpadear-. No se me ocurre cómo podríamos avisarles a sus padres sin causarles dolor.

–Planeo ir a decirles mañana personalmente, aprovecharé cuando vaya a dejar a Lincoln a su casa –se estiró y abrazó a su esposa-, mientras tanto debemos revisar que el pequeño se tome la medicina y evitarle emociones fuertes.

Antes que ella le contestara, escucharon unos pasos a sus espaldas seguidos de un gruñido.

–Sabía que no me creías. Pero aún tenía esperanza de que tu amiga lo hiciera, esperaba que alguien me ayudara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. –En sus manitas, Lincoln sostenía unas tijeras grandes de acero-. Su sombra no los deja ver con claridad. Es él. Es el conejo. Sonríe. Sus ojos brillan con anticipación pero no lo dejaré que le haga daño a nadie.

–Hijo, entiende por favor, sólo eres tú… lo que ves, lo que escuchas está dentro de tu cabeza –la voz del abuelo era calma y lenta, estaba negociando-. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que nos dijiste que ese "conejo" te susurra por las noches? Esas palabras son las palabras de un niño resentido, un niño molesto con su familia, son tus palabras Lincoln.

–A mí no me engañarás, sé que todos ustedes están en mi contra. El que dice esas cosas malas no soy yo. Es el conejo. De alguna manera se hace pasar por mí ¡y ahora quieres encerrarme con los locos de verdad mientras él se quedará fuera, escondido en algún lado, planeando como acercarse a mi familia!

La luz del fuego en el hogar le pegaba a Lincoln de frente, por un momento pareció que sus ojos eran en realidad unas pequeñas brazas amarillas. La ilusión se rompió tan pronto como levantó las tijeras con ambos brazos y profiriendo una risa histérica se acercó corriendo a la senil pareja.

La mujer apenas se estaba poniendo de pie para colocarse detrás del sillón, pero por fortuna Albert fue más rápido que el inesperado atacante y se colocó entre el niño desquiciado y su esposa. Ningún entrenamiento en ningún ejército lo preparó para una situación parecida.

Lincoln se lanzó contra el hombre de pelo blanco sin pensar. Las hojas de las tijeras pasaron zumbado a centímetros de la cabeza de Albert. Aun así el exsoldado no se inmutó y se esforzó por no soltar la muñeca de Lincoln.

Albert tenía una gran ventaja física, pero Lincoln demostraba un salvajismo que nunca antes había mostrado. Se agitaba demasiado, negándose a soltar su arma, trataba de morder a su abuelo o darle cabezazos, el hombre no tuvo más remedio que contenerlo en un abrazo.

El pequeño cuerpo siguió revolcándose entre los fuertes brazos del hombre mayor. La mano derecha de Lincoln, junto con el arma, había quedado inmovilizada por una llave marcial aplicada con profesionalismo, ahora la prioridad era otra. Aprovechando la gran ventaja en fuerza y en tamaño, Albert desocupó una mano y tomó la jeringa que le alcanzó su esposa, un instante después inyectó a su nieto en el brazo derecho. Lincoln siguió llorando y retorciéndose por varios segundos más mientras el sedante surtía efecto, al final, el cuerpo del niño se estremeció un instante y el pequeño cerró los ojos. Albert aprovechó ese momento para arrebatarle las tijeras.

Entonces hizo lo único que podía hacer llegado ese punto: aflojó un poco el agarre y cargó con delicadeza el cuerpo inmóvil de Lincoln, parecía tan apacible y tranquilo como cualquier niño dormido. ¿Por qué había pasado esto? ¿Qué mal pudo haber hecho su hija para que Dios la castigara, a ella y a su familia, de forma tan severa?

– ¿Esto responde a tus dudas sobre el diagnostico? –Su voz delató que estaba a punto de llorar-. Prepárame el abrigo mujer.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer…? ¿Crees que las niñas estarán bien? –la mente de Margaret trabajaba a mil kilómetros por segundo-. Se puso así sólo por oírnos hablar a su espalda, tú sabes cómo son las niñas ¿De verdad crees que no les hará nada?

–No, y tampoco creo que podamos esperar hasta mañana, iré por ellos hoy mismo, les explicaré todo lo que sabemos… y entonces que sean ellos los que decidan qué hacer.

– ¿Me dejarás sola? ¿Y qué hago cuando despierte? Ya viste cómo se puso… yo no…

–Maggie, el pequeño tiene seis años y estará encerrado, además cuando despierte se le habrá pasado el episodio de histeria. No me tardo ¿está bien?

–… "Lo que hace el viejo bien hecho está" –respondió Margaret entre dientes, él le sonrió y se despidió con un beso.

Después de encerrar al niño en su cuarto, Albert convenció pacientemente a su mujer de que todo estaría bien por la mañana, aunque ella ya había tenido pensamientos tenebrosos sobre el futuro. No sólo pensamientos: era una verdad callada, una certeza. Pero se preocuparía por eso después. Ahora no. La única forma que tendría para soportar toda esa situación era saber que habría un final a esa pesadilla, después de años de terapia y cuidado. Después de reconstruir la salud mental de Lincoln todo volvería más o menos a la normalidad, nunca lo lograrían completamente pues esos recuerdos ya estaban malditos y lo acompañarían por siempre, pero lo intentarían, todo por el bien del niño.

Estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta principal, viendo el auto de su esposo alejarse, cuando oyó un golpe en la planta superior, volvió a temblar. Permaneció en silencio en su mismo lugar unos minutos hasta que se decidió a subir. De puntillas subió la escalera y se detuvo al llegar frente a la puerta del cuarto de invitados, el niño trataba de deslizar una de sus manos por debajo de la puerta.

– ¡Esto no terminará aquí! ¡A mí no me engañará ese monstruo, no soy yo el peligroso sino él! –la voz sonaba distorsionada por balbuceos, como si estuviera ebrio o muy aturdido-. Pero no me importa, tarde o temprano tendré que salir y entonces los encontrare. Me vengaré de esa cosa, y del abuelo por encerrarme…y de su amiga, por no creer mi historia… y también de ti…

-o-

Lynn venía conduciendo con el ceño fruncido. Aún no podía creer que su suegro, un hombre grande y tosco al que no veía en casa más que dos veces por año, les pidiera abandonar su fin de semana de relajación por "un asunto urgente", pero el asunto realmente resulto ser muy urgente.

Cuando se vieron en el hotel, les pidió sentarse junto a él en el bar del lugar y les dijo toda la situación. Les explicó lo mejor que pudo que un caso de neurosis o esquizofrenia en una persona tan joven, con tantos años por delante para vivir, era un fenómeno extraño más no uno imposible.

Al finalizar la historia, igual que ahorita, ninguno de los dos padres habló. Por primera vez en su vida juntos no pensaron en los costos o implicaciones de un hijo enfermo, no se molestaron ni por preguntar si era una broma. Ninguno de los dos sintió nada más que miedo y culpa ¿cómo era posible que algo tan grande se les escapara a ambos?

Por el espejo retrovisor vio al abuelo hacerle señales con las luces del auto, Lynn no entendió lo que significaban pero aparentemente Rita sí.

–Cielo, dice que nos podemos estacionar aquí –Rita se sorbió los mocos-. Recuerda Lynn, sólo entramos por él y nos salimos… no le haremos ninguna pregunta personal o incomoda y no lo juzgaremos ¿ok? Necesitamos intervención profesional para hablar con él sobre esto.

-o-

Albert pasó a toda velocidad al lado de la camioneta de su nuero, estacionada a tres cuadras de su casa, frenó en seco junto a su pórtico, corrió a través del jardín y subió los tres escalones de la entrada. Golpeó la puerta y tocó el timbre, al salir corriendo a buscar a su hija había dejado atrás sus llaves, nadie le respondió.

La puerta se abrió por los golpes, aparentemente nadie la había cerrado. Su esposa nunca la dejaba así…

Entró y dijo:

– ¿Maggie? –nadie le respondió.

El silencio lo alarmó, pero su mente trató de tranquilizarlo repitiéndole que la casa era muy grande y que era posible que su esposa no lo hubiera escuchado llegar. Se acercó a la escalera para empezar a recoger las cosas de Lincoln… y se detuvo.

Miró y tardó un instante en entender lo que estaba viendo.

Su mujer estaba tirada en la alfombra, a los pies de la escalera… su nuca tocaba limpiamente su espalda, no era necesario ser médico para saber que esa no era la posición natural del cuello, pero ¿quién lo había hecho? ¿Acaso la mujer tropezó y calló?

Escuchó un ruido en el piso de arriba, que rápidamente se convirtió en un grito de agonía. Su mandíbula se tensó, sus puños se cerraron y por primera vez en su vida, no sintió amor al pensar en su único nieto.

– ¡Lincoln!

¿Era posible que el pequeño empujara a su abuela por las escaleras? Azotando los pies subió a la segunda planta.

Se detuvo frente al dormitorio de invitados. El cuarto que ocupaba provisoriamente Lincoln. Soltó un suspiro que contenía toda su alma al comprobar que la habitación seguía cerrada con llave. Con un golpe con el hombro la derribó, estaba muy alterado para poder usar una llave. Ahí, apoyado contra la pared del fondo estaba el niño con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Fue él, el conejo le hizo daño, se cansó de jugar y pasó por debajo de la puerta… ella… ¿ella está bien?

Mientras Lincoln decía esas palabras, en la planta baja se escucharon un par de gritos y un cuerpo golpeando el suelo. El hombre abrazó a su nieto, no podía culparlo, nadie podía culparlo por distraer a una anciana al bajar las escaleras, no había culpables.

-o-

–Lamento no poder ayudar mucho con el entierro de mamá, fue una lástima que tuvieras que vender tu auto… al menos Ruth pudo prestarte algo.

…

–Sí papá, Lincoln está mejorando muy rápido –Rita se tentó el vientre abultado, las buenas noticias llegaron en el mejor momento, pronto serían diez hermanos si contaban al bebé en camino-. Sólo debemos disimular su medicación para evitar que LJ lo siga molestando.

…

–Ya sabes cómo es la niña, tiene un exceso de confianza con su hermanito.

…

–La que me preocupa ahora es Lucy, desde que su hermano le enseñara a entrar a los ductos de ventilación no hay forma de sacarlos a ambos de ahí.

…

– ¿Pero qué es lo peor que les puede pasar?

…

– ¿Quedarse atorados? No creo, aún son muy pequeños y delgados para eso; de hecho lo único que hacen es pasar entre habitaciones. Así ya asustaron a Lori un par de veces.

…

**.**

**Como ya se puede empezar a notar, esto en realidad es un cumulo de historias relacionadas, quiero ver si puedo escribir en diferentes géneros y estilos.**

**/:/**

**Le agregué un "PP" al titulo porque planeo empezar a publicar y expandir estos "one shots" bajo un titulo diferente... estén atentos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**P.2.01**

La alarma de proximidad de Lisa se activó, llenando completamente la pequeña habitación de una intensa luz roja. Lily se despertó con un gran sobresalto y aunque la pequeña niña de dos años empezó a llorar, su hermana mayor no se acercó para tranquilizarla, la niña genio tenía otras prioridades en mente.

Sin molestarse en apagar el sistema de alerta, Lisa sintonizó la pequeña pantalla de su teléfono celular con el sensor correspondiente a la alarma activada; una imagen de la avenida Franklin apareció frente a ella, lo que veía frente a sus ojos le quitó el aliento, ni siquiera notó cuando Lana entró a la habitación compartida para desactivar la alerta y cargar a Lily para calmarla.

–Lisa, ¿qué ocurre?

-o-

–Ha pasado bastante –Lincoln se estiró sobre su lecho, saludando un nuevo día-, desde la última vez que supe algo sobre mis hermanas…

Mientras trataba de alejar su joven mente de los horribles pensamientos que lo acosaban recurrentemente al despertar e iniciar con su rutina diaria, salió de su cama, se lavó los dientes y desayunó un poco. Ciertamente, hoy se sentía diferente; se sentía motivado y eufórico… Se sentía feliz.

– ¡Hoy será el día en el que por fin pueda hacer la diferencia! –Exclamó lleno de energía mientras cerraba cuidadosamente y con seguro la puerta de su improvisado refugio-. ¡Hoy sí salvaré a mis hermanas de este infierno que atesta las calles!

Moviéndose con todo el sigilo del que era capaz, se dirigió al centro. Si aún quedaba algún infectado rondando las calles de la zona, era muy probable que estuviera ahí; después de perder la primera mitad del día siguiendo el rastro de lo que terminó siendo un simple perro con la pata rota, empezó a perder el ánimo pero se negó a renunciar tan pronto. En algún lado debía quedar algún humano infectado, apto para realizar las pruebas necesarias y así poder desarrollar una cura mejor.

Finalmente, gracias a una gran casualidad, y a notar la dirección de todos los intentos de escape del can enfermo, encontró un espécimen merodeando entre los resplandecientes instrumentos de una tienda de música abandonada. La niña cojeaba mientras movía lentamente algunas cajas enormes de cartón y madera hacia la puerta principal, seguramente buscando cerrar su guarida.

Lincoln sacó una grabadora electrónica, misma en la que procuraba registrar todas las características de cada sujeto muestra, la activó y empezó a tomar nota de esta actitud tan poco usual en los infectados de prueba habituales; una luz amarilla le indicó que la cinta estaba próxima a agotarse, tendría que recordar el cambiarla al volver a casa, así que no perdió tiempo y empezó a describirla físicamente; el pelo tintado de morado, las orejas y el labio perforados.

Con los ojos cerrados, el rostro colorado y casi sin aliento, la niña arrastró una caja hasta ponerla sobre otra. Lincoln se estaba quedando sin tiempo, si iba a actuar debía hacerlo ahora; cuidadosamente sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una jeringa repleta de la disolución en la que tanto había trabajado. Si todo salía según lo planeado, supuestamente debería de ser capaz de curarla.

Empezó a caminar aún más despacio y completamente pegado a la pared, casi arrastrando los pies para evitar hacer ruido.

-o-

Consternado, así se sentía Lincoln.

–La cura debería estar aquí, debería ver algún progreso –Incrédulo, volteó a todas partes. Su pálido rostro buscaba entre las repisas repletas de cajas de cuerdas y afinadores alguna explicación ante este nuevo fracaso-. Esto es ilógico, según mis cálculos esto debió curarla… seguro fue a causa de algún error en el experimento o una variable inesperada, estaré preparado la próxima vez.

Y así, con ánimos renovados y procurando no tocar nada más, salió de la tienda de música dejando atrás el inmaculado cadáver de la niña, y se dirigió directamente hacía la "Gran Central", antaño se trató de una plaza comercial dedicada en mayor parte al comercio de ropa y a la comida rápida. Aunque los tiendas llevaban meses completamente cerrados y o saqueados, Lincoln alcanzó a ver a lo lejos a una solitaria mujer quien iba arrastrando un carrito de compras repleto de productos varios y esquivando concienzudamente los desperfectos del camino. La castaña tarareaba a media voz una canción rock bastante popular. Al pasar por una esquina volteó su rostro hacia atrás y el chico descubrió que lo tenía manchado de sangre y casi tan sucio como el resto de su ropa.

A sus ojos expertos se hizo obvio que no se trataba de otra enferma, sin embargo la mujer se movía de forma extraña, como si aparentara estar infectada ¿Acaso se trataba de una víctima insipiente de la enfermedad? ¿Acaso el virus había mutado y convertido en algo nuevo? ¿Se acercaba una epidemia mucho peor que la anterior? De cualquier forma, Lincoln tenía que actuar rápido si quería ayudar.

Se trataba de una mujer que obviamente necesitaba atención profesional.

-o-

Luna alcanzó a ver una sobre su hombro a una figura salir de las sombras y soltar un grito demencial a los cuatro vientos.

El graznido la sorprendió, pero ya estaba esperando que algo así ocurriera. Cualquier persona cuerda sabía qué aventurarse a visitar la zona urbana de Royal Woods desarmado era equivalente a un suicido; ella ya estaba preparada contra cualquier eventualidad; sacó una pistola con silenciador, ambos fabricados por Lisa con bastante ayuda de Lana, y le apuntó al encapuchado que se le acercaba corriendo.

Un solo disparo bastó para destrozar su rotula izquierda y derribarlo a media carrera. Se acercó algunos pasos, apenas los suficientes para lograr un tiro limpio contra su cabeza y así rematarlo con facilidad, cuando un destello blanco atrapó su mirada.

Al ver ese pálido rostro perdido en la nada, un instinto maternal casi olvidado se apoderó de su mente y su cuerpo por unos instantes, impidiéndole terminar con la existencia de ese infectado. Y es que no se trataba de un rostro cualquiera, era Lincoln.

Su hermano había desaparecido tras las primeras horas del caos reinante en el apocalipsis vivido hacia un año, la última vez que lo había visto fue justo antes de irse junto con Clyde a un campamento de verano en las orillas del lago Michigan.

"Te lo digo Luna, te traeré la concha más grande que me encuentre, sé que te gustan" La carcajada y el golpe que le soltó en el brazo después de ese comentario se perdieron en su memoria en el instante en el que vio al pequeño cuerpo intentar reincorporarse.

Las manos de Luna temblaron. No podía, no quería hacerlo, las memorias que había compartido con su hermano se lo impedían, sin embargo, gracias en mayor parte al entrenamiento psicológico de Lisa, recordó que aún tenía verdaderas hermanas que la esperaban en casa y dejarlo seguir existiendo a él era un riesgo para ellas.

Cerró los ojos, apuntó hacía donde sabía que seguía el pequeño albino y disparo una vez más… y luego otra… y así hasta que vació el cargador.

Sólo después de ver al pequeño cuerpo bañado en sangre blanca descansar inmóvil sobre el piso de mármol de la plaza comercial fue que se dio cuenta que su teléfono celular estaba sonando.

– ¿Luna, estas viva? Los sensores indican varios disparos consecutivos –La ronca voz de Lisa temblaba gracias al nerviosismo-, ¿sabes qué? No importa en este momento, necesito que investigues las zonas aledañas al área residencial, creo que encontré a…

– ¿Encontraste a Lincoln…? –No quería romperse, llorar se había convertido en un lujo del que ya no podía permitirse, sin embargo no pudo hacer nada para evitar la salida de algunas lágrimas-. No te preocupes, ya está dormido Lis… lo arrullé una última vez… yo… no puedo seguir buscando víveres, volveré ahora ¿eso está bien?

–Por supuesto Luna –la suave voz de Leni sonó tranquilizadora a través del auricular, el recuerdo de la rubia acurrucándose a su lado en el sillón de la sala mientras un Lincoln mucho más joven perseguía a una Lana bebé, acudió a su mente-. Lisa dice que no se han activado otros "señores" de movimiento, pero de cualquier manera ten cuidado ¿sí?

–Son "sensores" de movimiento Leni –la dulce voz de su hermana logró calmarla casi instantáneamente-. Y chica…

– ¿Sí?

–Gracias por el apoyo, guapa.

-o-

Después de ver como un encapuchado salía por la puerta frontal de la antigua casa del señor Grouse, después de dar un portazo que casi desprende la puerta de sus goznes, Lisa se alarmó. Había colocado sensores y algunos sistemas automáticos de defensa en toda el área circundante a su hogar después de las primeras semanas del brote. Se suponía que toda el área, casi dos kilómetros cuadrados, era una "circulo seguro". Entonces, si según los sensores y las trampas nada había entrado a la zona vigilada ¿cómo le había hecho ese infectado solitario para esconderse justo en la casa de al lado?

Procurando mantener las apariencias con sus hermanas, les pidió a todas seguir con sus tareas designadas; Leni se quedaría para atender a las gemelas y a Lily además de cuidar la casa, Lori y Luan vigilarían y darían mantenimiento a los cepos, mientras que Lynn y Luna irían a reponer los suministros necesarios.

Sabiendo que nadie la molestaría bajo la excusa de "investigar el fenómeno"; Lisa se dirigió en silencio a su bunker subterráneo, activó una sonda robot y la guio hasta entrar a la casa de al lado.

Al entrar por la puerta del perro, lo primero que vio fue el área de la cocina y el pasillo que conectaba con el recibidor: ahí no había nada fuera de lo esperado en una casa abandonada; muebles llenos de polvo y algunos vidrios rotos. Después escaneó el sótano, un ducto de ventilación que daba con el exterior estaba aboyado y manchado con sustancia blanca; seguramente el pequeño infectado había entrado por ahí. En la sala de estar sólo había huellas de lodo y sangre manchando el piso; Lisa no necesitó ser un detective profesional para darse cuenta que las pisadas venían en círculos. Los sistemas de audio del robot detectaron ruidos y los transmitieron a los audífonos de Lisa; eran lamentos y un golpeteo débil pero constante.

Lisa tragó saliva y enfiló las orugas de su sonda hacía las escaleras.

La segunda planta lucía a primera vista mucho más limpia que la cocina o el recibidor; el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones había sido barrido y los muebles limpiados del polvo. Usando uno de los brazos mecánicos abrió la primera puerta a su derecha, igual que en su casa, se trataba de un armario de blancos; estaba vacío a excepción de un par de toallas, manchadas de una sustancia blanca y seca, dobladas en el fondo de la pequeña habitación "un infectado obsesionado con el orden" dijo la voz de Luan dentro de la cabeza de Lisa. La segunda habitación, recordaba vagamente, era el dormitorio del señor Grouse; el cuarto estaba vacío, la caja de la cama no tenía colchón ni el closet ropa dentro desde que toda la locura había empezado, ahí dentro solo encontró un comic bañado en sangre roja.

Al salir nuevamente al pasillo volvió a escuchar el golpe repetitivo, suponiendo lo que encontraría en la habitación de al lado decidió dejarla para lo último. Avanzó en línea recta hasta llagar al cuarto de baño, al abrir esa puerta no pudo evitar soltar un grito, suerte que estaba sola en su laboratorio subterráneo; los mosaicos y la tina de baño estaban limpios sin embargo de las paredes colgaban huesos humanos y herramientas oxidadas de trabajo, ese no era la obra de un infectado sino de una mente trastornada.

Activó el sistema de defensa ¿por qué no lo había activado desde un principio? y partió por la mitad la puerta que se había saltado; el interior estaba muy oscuro, la luz que daba su faro, aunque intensa, no alcanzaba a cubrir toda la habitación. Lo primero que notó fue el piso; encharcado en sangre tanto roja como blanca. Las paredes estaban salpicadas de sustancias de todos los colores. En el fondo había un pequeño escritorio repleto con materiales quirúrgicos en pésimo estado y jeringas llenas con lo que supuso era orina. Iba a avanzar hacía ese lugar para inspeccionar con mayor cuidado cuando se tropezó con algo, haciendo uso del brazo mecánico alzó el objeto y nuevamente se quedó sin aliento; reconocería esa horrible mochila de Ace Savy donde fuera.

El golpeteo se reanudo a sus espaldas, rápidamente dirigió el haz luz hacía una esquina; ahí sólo había un armario metálico cerrado… pero un poco más a la derecha alcanzó a ver un brazo desnudo y una cabellera negra, entonces la señal con la maquina se cortó.

-o-

Las gemelas estaban en el jardín trasero, aunque con motivos diferentes; Lola estaba enseñándole a Lily la forma correcta para sembrar una planta de papa y aunque la diva opinaba que la pequeña rubia era muy joven como para aprender algo así Lisa le insistió en que era algo básico en ese nuevo mundo. Lana estaba sentada un poco más atrás, completamente pálida.

El bolsillo de Lana vibró, indicándole a la chica multiusos que se dirigiera a la entrada principal; se sentía entumecida y fría, el corazón le saltaba en el pecho y las manos le temblaban, la tarea que le había asignado la genio de la familia después del llamado de auxilio no era para menos: recibir a sus hermanas Luna y Lynn afuera del campo de fuerza era una misión que requería mucho valor.

Al llegar a la acera de la avenida Franklin, Lana acomodó el peso de su vieja hacha sobre sus hombros y esperó en silencio a que algo pasara. Lisa salió del bunker y se quedó a su lado, haciéndole compañía. Ninguna dijo nada, tenían muy en claro a qué atenerse si algo salía mal.

Después de quedarse diez minutos afuera de su barrera invisible por fin vieron movimiento, ambas castañas se acercaban corriendo, no se veía que las siguiera nadie por lo que era muy probable que ambas se salvaran sin tener que renunciar a sus provisiones.

Se acercaron lo suficiente como para que su escolta escuchara su respiración agitada, Lisa metió su mano a sus bolsillos y abrió un pequeño agujero en el campo de fuerza. No podía mantenerlo incompleto por mucho tiempo o corría el riesgo de quemar el generador que alimentaba tanto la barrera como la casa por lo que era necesario cerrarlo tan pronto sus hermanas mayores entraran.

– ¡Ayudar!

Luna se detuvo bruscamente. Lincoln salió del callejón que se formaba entre la casa del señor Grouse y el hogar Loud, chocó contra la rockera y la derribó. La prodigio musical sintió un par de manos frías y fuertes apretarle los hombros mientras que un aliento fétido le bañaba el rostro. La boca de encías blancas se abrió sobre su garganta.

Lynn alzó bruscamente su bate de baseball y lo dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas sobre la espalda de su hermano. Se oyó un ruido sordo y en un instante el brazo derecho del atacante había perdido toda su fuerza. Otra niña, pero con pelo negro, apareció desde el mismo corredor, corriendo y gritando.

La pelinegra agarró bruscamente a la deportista por sus cabellos y la arrastró por la acera hasta el campo de fuerza.

Lana no tenía tiempo para preocuparse del campo de fuerza. Se acercó rápidamente a auxiliar a Lynn, le golpeo la cara con la rodilla a la gótica infectada y Lucy cayó contra la acera, al ver la sangre blanca escurrir por su pantalón sintió que le faltaba el aliento. Inspiró y echó a correr hacia su hermana Luna. Lincoln se incorporó gruñendo sordamente, sangre roja escurría por su boca.

Lana lo golpeó en el rostro con el mango del hacha, un solo golpe fue suficiente para derribarlo, una vez teniéndolo en el suelo, disparó con la otra arma que habían creado ella y Lisa, el disparó perforó limpiamente la cabeza de Lincoln.

Pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de la axila de Luna, y se acercó al portal aún abierto en el campo de fuerza. Ya le faltaban un par de pasos para llegar cuando alcanzó a ver como Lincoln y Lucy se ponían de pie, justo atrás de ellas; la pelinegra, quien estaba más cerca, se abalanzó sobre Lana. El impacto llevó a Lana y Luna contra el piso, pero dentro del portal.

Lisa le gritó algo a Lana que ni Luna ni Lynn lograron entender, la rubia multiusos volteo a ver a su hermana mayor, el dolor y el miedo se veían en su rostro. Con ambas manos alzó su hacha, antes del infierno ni loca pensó que cortaría algo más que madera con ella, y la descargó contra el cuerpo de Luna.

-o-

Como le habían indicado contestó al patrón de luces que le enviaron, ese sería el último que tendría que responder.

Afuera, se oían los sollozos y gritos de algunas de sus hermanas dando gracias por no perderla.

– ¿Luna? –Después de cerciorarse que su hermana siguiera siendo su hermana, Leni abrió el candado y usando una de sus delicadas manos le limpió el rostro antes de señalar una botella que traía consigo, era el whisky que su papá había tenido escondido en su habitación-, ¿te perece que festejemos?

Apoyando su mano en la pared del sótano, fue apoyándose para incorporarse lentamente, al poder ponerse de pie se apoyó de espalda contra la caldera. Se había quedado allí, abandonada en la oscuridad, con el pecho agitado y las piernas frías y los brazos… bueno, el brazo tembloroso. Lisa la había encadenado allí desde que Lana le cortara el brazo derecho. ¿Acaso podía culparlas? ¡Después de todo, la pequeña marimacho le había salvado la vida!

– ¿Un mujer sexy me invita a beber? ¡Viejo estoy en el paraíso! –Leni no se rio por la broma. En lugar de darle la botella, como pensó Luna que haría, la rubia la abrazó y cargando buena parte de su peso la ayudó a subir las escaleras-. Leni… dime, ¿cómo están las demás?

–Ni Lana ni Lynn han dicho nada desde que llegaron; a Lynn la están consolando Luany Lily, Lana está con Lisa… y nosotras estamos esperando a nuestra cantante favorita dijo Leni apretando suavemente su cadera.

-o-

– ¿Entonces… no quieres que salga a cazarlos? –En la pantalla del bunker se veían las grabaciones de varias cámaras-. Sólo porque tus experimentos terminaran con la "segunda muerte" de Darcy o de nuestros padres no significa que debas rendirte Lisa.

No pasó desapercibido para la niña genio el tono frio con el que Lana le había dicho eso, sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia al asunto, si había alguien que se había resentido mucho desde el inicio de la catástrofe, además de Lisa misma, era la rubia.

–No puedo negar que sería muy interesante el poder estudiar el origen de ese comportamiento tan… peculiar –dijo Lisa mientras veía una grabación de una cámara cercana a la tienda de música en la cual se veía a Lincoln hablándole a su puño desnudo-. Son otros mis motivos los que me impiden enviarte afuera. Ambos lograron burlarnos todo este tiempo, tengo evidencia que demuestra que se movían dentro de la zona segura sin activar ninguna trampa o cámara y aún no sé cómo lo hicieron.

–Supongo que lo que te preocupa realmente es que nunca vimos a uno de esos bastardos de sangre blanca recibir tanto castigo y seguir adelante como si nada –dijo Lana, señalando la grabación del primer enfrentamiento de Luna con Lincoln-. Digo, tantas balas deberían ser suficientes como para darle la vuelta a su espina…

–Tampoco habíamos visto que alguno de ellos nos ayudara –todas las imágenes y videos que eran transmitidos en la pantalla fueron suprimidos, en su lugar apareció solo una grabación del incidente pasado-. Observa con atención Lana ¿qué ves?

El video mostraba como Lucy empujaba fuera del alcance a Lynn justo en el momento en que las mandíbulas de Lincoln estaban por cerrarse sobre sus muslos y terminaba por dejarla en el borde mismo de la muralla que las protegía.

–Ahora que lo señalas… ella también me ayudó a entrar…

**.**

**Este es otro proyecto importante, pero primero debo ver si les gusta lo suficiente.**

**Por favor, les pido, les ruego, que comenten sus opiniones.**

**/:/**

**Le agregué un "P" al titulo porque este título especifico ya está siendo publicado y expandido bajo el título "In the Valley of the Shadow" que ya pueden empezar a leer en este mismo perfil.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Rompe una puerta de madera* "Here's... Sylar!"**

**El ignorado más ignorado ha vuelto en vivo y directo después de unas buenas dos semanas internado, escribir con una sola mano es más difícil de lo que uno pensaría, como sea, les traigo un capitulo más de esta infame serie de infames relatos... como me pidieron en entregas anteriores le puse más marranadas y más humor.**

**Disfruten.**

**.**

**PP.04**

La calle estaba quieta y casi desierta, eso ya era de esperarse ya que sólo una que otra persona pasaba por el parque a esa hora del día, en resumen; era una tarde tranquila. Sin embargo, algunas gotas de sudor escurrían por la frente de Lincoln mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la fuente "no lo habrá olvidado ¿o sí?", una nueva oleada de ansiedad lo golpeó al retener ese pensamiento en su mente, con manos temblorosas se aflojó el nudo de la corbata.

Lori había quedado en recogerlo en el parque a las cuatro de la tarde "necesitamos tiempo de hermanos" había dicho; en ese momento Lincoln decidió ocultarle que ya sabía que Lisa le preparaba y enviaba un reporte sobre su estado cada semana. Al borde de un ataque, decidió darle una última mirada a su reloj de muñeca.

–Son las cuatro con tres –bueno, quizá estuviera exagerando. Una voz le habló desde el fondo de su mente, llamando su atención por un instante-, sí ya sé que es lo que están pensando "Lincoln ¿Por qué exageras tanto si aún no es seguro que la mayor de tus hermanas te va a dejar plantado?" Bueno, en una familia grande como la mía siempre necesitas un plan de respaldo... un plan que yo aún no planeo, así que sí; por eso estoy nervioso, por mi falta de preparación por si es que llegara a...

En esas estaba, peleándose consigo mismo y con su "audiencia" cuando un par de manos suaves cubrieron sus ojos.

–Muy bien torpe, adivina – ¿Adivinar? No era necesario, la débil esencia de cereza siempre lo hacía sentir protegido y feliz, la verdadera pregunta no era la identidad de esa chica, sino ¿Cuánto de lo que había dicho había oído?-, dime ¿Quién soy?

–Lori que bueno que llegaste al fin, empezaba a ponerme...

–Lo sé, empezabas a ponerte rarito, de hecho te encontré por tu extraño monólogo, siempre quise saber ¿a quienes le hablas cuando te pones así? Pareciera que tuvieras una clase de público que te sigue a todas partes.

–Sabes de sobra que me gusta hablar solo...

Con cuidado apartó las manos de su cara. Este era el momento que lo decidía todo, el momento que mostraba que las terapias y las pastillas habían surtido efecto o si sólo había hecho gastar tiempo y dinero a Lori y sus padres, respiró hondo y a la cuenta de tres se dio la vuelta para encarar a Lori.

Al terminar de girar sintió como sus pulmones expulsaban todo el aire, imperceptiblemente su cuerpo empezó a temblar con más frecuencia pero con menos intensidad; estaba vibrando, literalmente, por la emoción. Ahí, frente a él, estaba su hermana; hermosa como siempre: La rubia había cambiado su peinado y corte desde la última vez que la había visto, fue durante aquella cena de navidad cuando anunció que se mudaría junto con Bobby, estaba usando un vestido azul metálico de una pieza, algo corto ya que dejaba sus hombros y una buena porción de sus piernas libres aunque torneaba muy bien las curvas de su cuerpo, el magnífico atuendo era coronado con una sonrisa rebosante de seguridad adornada por labial rojo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Es mucho? –imperceptiblemente apretó su bolsa contra su cuerpo mientras que la sonrisa de la joven mujer empezaba a deformarse en una mueca de miedo al sentir la intensa mirada que le dirigía su hermano "por supuesto que es mucho, Lori ya sabías que esto podría provocar problemas"-. ¿Te sientes bien Linky?

Ya estaba esperando que él hiciera alguna escena al sangrar por la nariz o algo parecido. Después de todo, hacia años, durante una temporada completa cuando ambos eran niños, cada vez que la veía el pequeño albino se desmallaba. Pero lo que no esperaba fue la reacción abrupta que recibió.

– ¡NO! –gritó Lincoln mientras volteaba lejos de su hermana. Estaba sucediendo de nuevo, él ya había tenido suficiente de esos pensamientos. No le habían traído más que sufrimiento a él y a su familia, pero después de pasar por años de terapia y medicación simplemente no desaparecían-. Te ves bien... ¡Diablos! te ves asombrosa... pero no estoy bien, no puedo hacerlo Lori.

Lincoln se sentía atrapado en una pesadilla, las voces que le incriminaban todos sus pensamientos prohibidos empezaban a abrumarlo, ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando sintió un par de brazos delgados y cálidos envolverlo en un abrazo.

–Tranquilo Linky... estoy contigo para apoyarte... está bien –La voz de Lori consiguió alejar las voces casi instantáneamente. Como si fuera un niño pequeño, Lincoln enterró su cara en el cuello de su hermana y empezó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas-, bueno... no es cierto, esto no está bien, pero no voy a juzgarte por algo que no puedes controlar... sólo acuérdate de tomar tus medicinas ¿Sí?

Un agudo pitido interrumpió la escena, con cuidado y sin separarse del abrazo de su hermana, Lincoln apagó la alarma de su reloj y metió una de sus manos en su camisa naranja

–Justo a tiempo ¿no? –Bromeó Lincoln sacándole una sonrisa a Lori mientras le mostraba su pequeño pastillero personalizado para parecer una muela-. Muy bien hermosa, ¿a dónde vamos?

–Eso es un secreto... rarito, pero tenemos que irnos ya, no quiero agarrar tráfico.

-o-

Leni se había encerrado junto con Rinn en su vieja habitación mientras Lynn hacia su segunda rabieta del día en el pasillo, siempre se ponía insoportable cuando Lincoln salía con cualquiera de las hermanas sin llevarla a ella consigo.

–Últimamente se ha puesto más gruñona ¿no crees pequeña vampirita? –la niña de diez meses sólo río mientras metía su pie a su boca, a Leni le agradaba bastante estar con la más pequeña de sus hermanas, en especial porque en cualquier habitación en la que pusieran a la bebé debía estar en una penumbra absoluta para no molestar los ojos sensibles a la luz de la pequeña, así que estar cerca de Rinn era una oportunidad perfecta para tomar una pequeña siesta en una habitación silenciosa y oscura-. ¿Quieres que te cante otra canción? Yo no soy tan buena como Luna, pero si me lo pides tú, lo haré felizmente; la suave voz de Leni empezó a entonar una canción POP, la más tranquila que conocía:

"I'm a new soul, I came to this strange world  
Hoping I could learn a bit 'bout how to give and take  
But since I came here, felt the joy and the fear  
Finding myself making every possible mistake"

La felicidad de la hermosa rubia fue absoluta cuando la bebé empezó a tararear por si misma el coro de la misma canción:

"La-la la la, la-la-la-la la la"

La vocecita de su hermana se vió interrumpida por un pedo y una cara de molestia.

–Parece, como que, mi compañera de nombrecito ruso necesita un cambio de pañal ¿eh? Bueno, veré lo que nos dejó mamá en la pañalera –Leni dejó acostada a la bebé en su cama, la nena ahora parecía muy concentrada en morderse los dedos del pie, mientras buscaba un pañal entre las cosas que le había dejado Rita, realmente no le molestaba que la llamaran para cuidar a sus hermanas, total, en su departamento nunca había nada que hacer... aun así estaba segura que tanto Luna como Luan, incluso Lincoln, harían un mejor trabajo que el que hacia ella cuidando a alguien.

–No Eni... aemanesh – La rubia se quedó quieta, con los ojos abiertos al límite Leni volteó a ver a su hermanita, la bebé le devolvía seriamente la mirada-. Nombesh aemanes...

– ¡Oh, diablos!

-o-

Lori estacionó al lado de una calle angosta, bastante oculta de la vista, a pocos pasos de un local discreto cuya entrada estaba adornada únicamente con un toldo rojo.

–Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que siendo sólo una becaria te alcanzó para comprarte ese coche? –Exclamó divertido Lincoln mientras le abría la puerta a su hermana-. ¿Segura que no hay negocios sucios inmiscuidos?

– ¡Ja! ¡Claro que no...! Al menos eso creo –Lori sólo soltó una risita divertida para sí misma antes de entrar al restaurante-. ¡Ten cuidado, Lincoln! Hay algunos escalones para bajar.

A pesar de la advertencia, el joven peliblanco estuvo a punto de caerse, al llegar casi balanceándose al rellano se le resbalaron los pies sobre el piso encerado y terminó patinando en línea recta por todo el recibidor hasta estamparse de cara contra una pared cubierta por una cortina.

–Creo que esto fue mucho más vergonzoso de lo que esperaba –le dijo a Lori, quien se acercaba con una sonrisa a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie-. Pero al menos sólo tú me viste ¿no?

– ¡Oh claro! Sólo yo y medio lugar, descuida.

Tan pronto como Lincoln logró ponerse en pie, se quedó paralizado de la vergüenza. En efecto, el lugar estaba lleno. La mayoría de los comensales usaban corbata y vestidos carísimos. La edad media no podía bajar de los treinta y tantos años. Todos estaban sentados, casi en su totalidad por parejas, en torno a mesas diminutas cargadas con platillos que se veían costosos. La luz era suave y la música muy baja.

Todos lo estaban mirando "obviamente te van a estar viendo, casi te rompes la nariz apenas entraste, además de ser el único con pelo blanco y camisa naranja..." Lincoln agitó la cabeza para deshacerse de la voz. La conciencia de saberse el centro de atención aparentemente apenas y afectaba a Lori.

–La jueza Díaz me trae a comer aquí muy seguido.

Ambos hermanos se sentaron en una mesa retirada, casi llegando a una de las esquinas del salón sin ventanas. Sin duda una de las mesas con mayor privacidad en todo el lugar.

–Escucha Lincoln... creo que ya sabes para que te pedí que me acompañaras –al sentarse, la falda se tensó sobre sus muslos, dando la ilusión de ser mucho más corta de lo que en realidad era-. Digo, ya sé que Lisa no es ni siquiera capaz de guardar debidamente un secreto y tú eres demasiado listo como para no sospechar. Así que antes de que me reclames quiero que sepas que esto de espiarte lo hago porque me preocupas, hermanito.

–Lo sé Lori –realmente sospechaba desde antes cuáles eran sus motivos-. Nunca hubiera pensado en reclamarte, después de todo, las hermanas mayores son más sabias ¿no?

Con una sonrisa satisfecha Lori llamó al camarero. Mientras ambos adultos hablaban en voz baja, Lincoln no pudo evitar el volver a mirar hacía a bajo; Lori había cruzado las piernas, empeorando bastante la situación para Lincoln.

– ¿El joven que va a tomar? –preguntó el mesero a través de su espeso bigote.

Esa era una pregunta que Lincoln no sabía cómo responder.

–Vamos rarito, ordena algo sin pena –Lori le dedicó una mirada diferente a la usual, no la de una hermana que está a cargo sino la de una amiga que quiere pasar un rato ameno con alguien que no ve hace mucho-. Le pregunté a Lisa y me aseguró que esto no se cruza con ninguno de tus medicamentos.

Ante las palabras maternales de la rubia hacia su cita, el camarero se rio, sin querer haciendo sentir más avergonzado a Lincoln.

–Por cierto, Raúl, él es Linky, el chico del que te hablé...

–Ah... el nombre le queda, sin duda alguna.

–Lo que pasa es que me llamo Lincoln –como siempre que se ponía nervioso, una faceta extremadamente sociable salió a relucir-. Y ya que este es un restaurante de carne, pediré... pediré una braggot, gracias.

-o-

–Leni... di por qué convocaste una reunión de hermanas, ya va a empezar vampiros de la melancolía.

– ¡Nunca lo habías hecho, ni cuando vivías aquí, esto ya es casi un atentado contra mi sueño de belleza!

– ¡Niñas, por favor, tengo que mostrarles esto! –Lentamente, Leni volteó para encarar a Rinn dándoles la espalda a sus otras hermanas por un momento-. Hermosa, ¿lo volverías a hacer por mí?

La bebé se movió en su cuna incomoda, no le gustaba cuando todas sus hermanas se quedaban en silencio, así como tampoco le gustaba que todas la estuvieran viendo fijamente.

– ¿Pobemash Eni? –la boca de al menos cinco de las ocho hermanas se abrieron llenas de asombro al oírla hablar, Lynn no pudo evitar exclamar una maldición en voz baja, lo que terminó por espantar aún más a la pequeña niña milagro haciendo que volviera a guardar silencio.

–Claro que no nena –con mucho cuidado, Leni cargó a Rinn y la arropó entre sus dos brazos para tranquilizarla-. ¿Me entienden ahora? Hasta yo sé que no es normal que una niña que apenas va para el año esté hablando.

– ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Ni Lisa habló tan pronto –Lana apoyó parte de su peso en los hombros de Lola.

–Llevarla a clases especiales como a nuestra primera genio, supongo que eso es lo más _inteligente_ –opinó Luan, riéndose entre dientes.

– ¡NO! –gritó la niña zipi zapa en el fondo de la habitación. Mientras la bebé lloraba asustada a causa del grito, los ocho pares restantes de ojos voltearon furiosos hacía Lisa-. Es decir... es altamente improbable que sus cuerdas bucales se hayan desarrollado tan pronto como para hacerla capaz de expresarse usando vocalizaciones, así que esto debe deberse a otro motivo, denme tiempo y les daré una respuesta sobre qué hacer.

Lisa sonrió nerviosa, mientras el resto de sus hermanas volvían a centrarse en el tema.

-o-

Fueron los últimos en marcharse del restaurante, sin embargo Raúl no se notaba molesto por tener que quedarse casi media hora más que los demás meseros.

– ¡Eres un gran hombre, Lincoln! –Dijo mientras estrechaba con una gran sonrisa la mano del muchacho-. Ahora, cuida mucho a la señorita Lori, o me encargaré de darte tu merecido.

Lori volvió a reírse, llevaba toda la velada soltando esas risitas enigmáticas.

Afuera hacia mucho frio. Lincoln pasó un brazo por la cadera de su hermana para protegerla un poco del aire helado y también para evitar que se callera de narices sobre el pavimento.

–Nunca vi que a nadie le regalaran postre... Lincoln ¿por qué nos regalaron postre?

–No lo sé, yo quiero creer que fue por mi encanto natural... o quizá fuera porque fuimos amables con el personal de servicio... o quizá tenga que ver que casi vaciamos su bodega de cerveza –Lincoln tuvo que morderse el labio a último momento para evitar decir "vaciaste"-. Aunque no sé qué tuviera ese helado de vainilla pero me dio mucho calor y creo que ya no estás en condiciones para conducir.

– ¡No hay problema...! No hay problema Linky... Luna me contó que ya conduces –El corazón del muchacho se saltó un latido al pensar que tendría la oportunidad de conducir el flamante auto negro de su hermana-. ¿Me llevas... a casa?

– ¿¡Quieres que te lleve a casa!? ¡Por mí no hay problema! –Lori volvió a reír al ver los ojos de su hermano brillar de emoción por tener permiso para conducir su coche nuevo-. Te llevaré en un santiamén.

–Sabes Linky... te quiero ¿tú me quieres?

–Eso ni deberías preguntarlo Lori, sabes que te quiero mucho...

–Bien... entonces déjame agradecerte por esta magnífica noche... hermanito...

Sin esperar un segundo más, Lori unió sus labios con los de su hermano en un beso ebrio. Lincoln entró en shock casi en el instante en que sintió la boca de su hermana lamer la suya pero al olvidar tomarse sus pastillas en el parque y al sentir el perfecto cuerpo de su hermana estrujarse contra el suyo, poco pudo hacer para luchar contra sus pensamientos oscuros. Después del primer y torpe contacto fue él el que besó a su hermana. La lengua de la joven adulta estaba caliente y olía a alcohol. Lincoln le lamió la garganta y llenó de pequeños besos su cuello. Estampandándola entre su cuerpo y el costado del auto, insertó su pierna izquierda cubierta en mezclilla entre las dos desnudas de su hermana, cuando empezó a dejar de pensar cabalmente Lori interrumpió el beso.

–Primero... llévame a casa... Linky...

La realidad volvió a golpear a Lincoln de golpe, estaba manoseando a su hermana mayor en medio de un callejón "¿Qué me pasa? Otra alucinación" no, aquella vez todo se sentía demasiado real.

Otra vez nervioso y con manos temblorosas le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara Lori mientras él rodeaba al capó para entrar por la del piloto. Una vez adentro no dijo nada. Volteó a un lado, su hermana seguía sonriéndole feliz. Lincoln giró la llave en el contacto. El motor se puso en marcha. Los cristales se empañaron, o afuera hacia mucho frio o adentro hacía mucho calor. Puso un pie en el acelerador y una mano en la palanca de velocidades, el auto abandonó el estacionamiento un instante antes de que Lori acomodara su mano extendida entre las piernas de su hermano.

Lincoln siguió las indicaciones que le mostraba el "Ways" integrado al auto, dobló hacía la izquierda para integrarse a la avenida principal, giró en varias esquinas y después de media hora de soportar la insistente mano de Lori tocando sus genitales finalmente llegó a un edificio gris. Su destino final indicó la computadora del coche.

Cuando salió del auto, Lori vio que el vehículo estaba sobre la banqueta, ocupando en diagonal el espacio asignado de dos departamentos.

–Pero que... fino, Linky.

La "casa", parecía más un viejo almacén industrial de hace un siglo. En la fachada se alcanzaba a distinguir una serie de balcones y escaleras, todos de metal. Seguramente el dueño había adaptado el viejo edificio para dividirlo en departamentos individuales.

Ella caminaba sensualmente delante de Lincoln, hipnotizándolo con el movimiento de sus caderas. Se detuvo frente a un hermoso portal de hierro oscuro, quizá en otro tiempo se tratara de la entrada principal al almacén. La rubia luchaba contra el movimiento de su cuerpo para poder insertar la llave en la cerradura.

Ambos entraron a una amplia sala bien amueblada, Lincoln hizo lo mejor que pudo para entrar sin hacer ruido pero las risas silenciosas de Lori dificultaban en gran medida ese punto de la misión autoimpuesta. La rubia arrastró una de sus manos por la pared hasta que dio con el apagador, Lincoln intentó detenerla pero no llegó a tiempo.

– ¡No hay nadie, conejito! –Explotó en risa ebria en el instante en que la habitación se llenó de luz-. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, no?

Lori volvió a envolver a su hermano entre sus brazos y le dio otro beso aún más intenso que el del estacionamiento. Ahora sin tener porque contenerse y un poco más compuesta, Lori perdió sus dedos entre las suaves mechas de pelo blanco de su hermano mientras que el albino sujetaba firmemente con ambas manos las caderas y el trasero de su hermana.

Dando tropezones y sin separarse nunca de su agarre, Lori guio a Lincoln hasta su habitación, cuando Lincoln descubrió que lo harían en la misma cama que compartía con su novio su corazón empezó a acelerarse, se hizo consiente de como su miembro se hinchaba y se hinchaba cada vez más, mientras sentía que la piel pálida de aquella zona se ponía roja, casi morada, a causa del desvío masivo de sangre. Se trataba de una sensación enervante, insoportable, casi molesta a la que no quería renunciar.

Su hermana, su mujer, lo empujó con firmeza hacia el colchón. Entonces, al tener su absoluta atención empezó a desnudarse lentamente, enseñando una pequeña parte de su cuerpo perfecto por vez para aumentar aún más la expectación, finalmente quedó cubierta únicamente por un conjunto de lencería azul obscuro, casi negro. Lori soltó un gemido satisfecho al poder distinguir un gran bulto justo entre las piernas de Lincoln, amenazando con romper el cierre o el mismo pantalón de mezclilla del muchacho.

La diosa rubia se acercó a la cama y le dio la espalda a su único espectador antes de acostarse lentamente a su lado. El pobre muchacho no podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo hermoso de su hermana. Sus ojos se detuvieron al descubrir la curva perfecta que formaba el trasero de Lori en contraste con la oscuridad de la habitación.

– ¿Te gusta? –le dijo la rubia al voltear por fin.

Lincoln solo pudo asentir, se había quedado sin palabras. Lori dejó salir otra risita antes de señalar al cuerpo de su hermano, aún cubierto por su ropa. Casi como si le hubiera gritado una orden, Lincoln se apresuró a desabrochar su camisa.

–No hermanito, así no –le dijo la mujer casi ronroneando-. Hazlo lentamente.

Sin poner peros de ninguna clase, Lincoln obedeció, terminó de desabrochar su camisa y la arrojó lejos, estaba empapada de sudor. Al dejar su torso al descubierto, la cara de su hermana se ruborizó indicándole al albino que a ella le gustaba lo que estaba viendo; sin duda alguna ese cuerpo delgado pero bien torneado ya no merecía ser llamado Linky "¡Te agradeceré por siempre Lynn!". Lo siguiente en irse fueron los zapatos antes de finalmente dirigir sus manos hacia el pantalón oscuro.

Lori hizo una última seña-. Esto lo quiero hacer yo ¿de acuerdo? –cómo ya lo esperaba, él no se negó.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, bajó los pantaloncillos junto con la trusa. El pene enhiesto saltó ansioso hacía su rostro, tomando a Lori por sorpresa. La comparación fue involuntaria pero aunque el de Lincoln estaba muy por encima de "respetable", le faltaban algunos centímetros para igualar en tamaño al de Bobby "bueno, no importa. Después de todo Lincoln es menor." Dijo Lori para sí misma.

–Bueno ¿qué esperas para reclamar tu premio, hermanito? –La insistencia de Lori por llamarlo por su nombre o por su parentesco sólo conseguían emocionar más a Lincoln-. No me vayas a salir con que él que te gusta en realidad es Bobby...

Mientras lo provocaba, Lori iba deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar completamente acostada boca arriba, Lincoln saltó para colocarse sobre ella, contemplando sus intensos ojos azules. "vas a tener sexo con tu hermana, vas a tener sexo con Lori Santiago... ¿o prefieres darle el apellido Loud?" está vez, la voz, lejos de molestarlo consiguió darle una erección aún mayor.

Lori al ver como aquella zona tan sensible crecía segundo a segundo sólo pudo decir una frase solitaria antes de que Lincoln le arrebatara los labios en un beso salvaje:

–Eres... perfecto –un gemido murió en su garganta a medio beso cuando sintió un par de manos tomar sus pechos, con una calentura como no había sentido otra en su vida rompió el beso con un sonoro "¡pop!"-. Lincoln... por favor... dale un beso a tú hermana...

Decir esas palabras la excitó aún más, Bobby nunca quiso hacerle el favor aunque siempre pedía que fuera ella la que se la chupara a él. Lincoln descendió en zigzag, cubriendo todo su cuerpo con saliva y pequeñas mordidas, al colocar su cara entre las piernas suaves y abiertas de la rubia logró distinguir una zona con la piel de otro color, un tono claro de café casi rojizo. Tomó aire, inhalando la esencia de esa mujer magnífica, entonces se arrojó a la carga. Los hábiles y veloces movimientos de la lengua de Lincoln le arrancaron varios gemidos antes de llevarla directamente a una primera muerte chiquita. Al sentir esa mezcla diferente de jugos espesos escurrir por su boca, empujó su lengua un poco más adentro y recorrió con ella todo; desde las paredes internas hasta los labios, rematando finalmente con un beso en el clítoris.

–Te ves muy bien allá abajo... Lincoln –la forma en la que decía su nombre lo aturdía y le daba más energía.

–Me siento bien acá abajo... pero creo que tengo una idea de algo que se sentirá aún mejor –con fuerza, volvió a colocarse en su posición inicial: sobre el cuerpo de Lori, apenas y apoyando parte de su peso entre sus dos brazos.

Con sorpresa, Lori descubrió que aquella pequeña extensión del cuerpo de su hermano ya no le parecía, de repente, tan pequeña. Al guiar con ambas manos a su hermano hacía la zona más privada en su cuerpo volvió a comparar tamaños, esta vez usando sus manos como una regla para medirlo; "muy bien, ahí va la primer palma... y ahí la segunda... y aquí está... el nuevo record".

– ¡Dios, Lincoln! –su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, después de sudar tanto y gracias a ese último golpe de adrenalina la ebriedad empezó a abandonarla-. No creo que sea una buena idea... verás no me siento preparada para...

Pero nunca terminó la queja, ya que un instante después, Lincoln la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo mientras su miembro la invadía hasta la parte más profunda de su ser, al golpear la cabeza con la pared de carne, Lori sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría su espalda.

–Espera... eres jodidamente grande... más lento... –Pero Lincoln estaba muy absorto como para escucharla, con un segundo empujón logró que los ojos de Lori se pusieran en blanco.

-o-

–Sigue sin gustarme la idea de que Lincoln fuera solo a visitar a Lori –Lynn, como todas las noches, botaba una pelota de tenis contra la pared casi en perfecta sincronía con los suspiros de Lucy-. Ella nunca fue buena con él ¿Qué tal si le está haciendo algo malo? ¡No nos enteraríamos hasta después y quizá para ese entonces sea demasiado tarde!

Fastidiada, la niña gótica de doce años cerró su libro, previendo que sería una larga noche sacó su nuevo ataúd de debajo de su cama y metió en él sus cobijas y el busto de Jacobo, el hombre lobo platinado y su nuevo interés amoroso platónico.

–Lynn, no creo que ninguna de nosotras sea capaz de lastimar a Lincoln –antes de oír una respuesta que ya veía venir, complementó-, de ninguna forma posible... tenle un poco más de confianza a Lori, ellos dos... tú sabes... comparten desde siempre una especie de relación de rivalidad-respeto.

La mirada lastimada de Lynn sólo se agravó al escuchar las palabras de su hermana menor, siempre había querido superar ese vínculo único que compartían ellos dos, por eso insistía hasta el cansancio en que Lincoln participara en sus entrenamientos y en sus juegos.

Al ver como el ánimo de su ruidosa compañera de cuarto decaía rápidamente, Lucy volvió a hablar.

–Además, Lori ya tiene un novio al que adora y es demasiado centrada como para hacer alguna clase de estupidez con su propio hermano... en efecto, quizá lo esté regañando en este momento por no tomarse la escuela con bastante seriedad... ¿Quién sabe?

–Gracias Lu... –la mirada cargada de amor que le dirigió fue suficiente para que Lucy sonriera-. Ahora... ¿te importaría contarme un cuento para dormir...?

–... suspiro... está bien, pero será breve.

-o-

Un calor sofocante despertó a Lincoln. Estaba muy sudado y muy cansado, y aunque se esforzó un poco más de lo habitual no pudo recordar cuanto tiempo llevaba dormido. "¿Me habré saltado la hora para alguna pastilla?" pensó, pero descartó la idea de un desajuste químico casi al instante ya que toda su atención semiconsciente se concentró en una extraña sensación en la parte baja de su cuerpo; era un "algo" diferente a todo lo que recordaba haber sentido en su vida y sin embargo no se sentía nada mal.

Trató de acomodar su cadera, esa extraña sensación se volvió aún más intensa al moverse, por un momento dejó de importarle el sudor y calor sofocante. Entre más se movía más placer sentía.

–Linky-boo...

El murmullo de aquella voz familiar terminó por despertarlo se golpe. Todos los recuerdos de lo que acababa de hacer llegaron en tropel a su mente, su excitación y culpa crecieron a límites insospechados como pocas veces en su vida. Lentamente abrió los párpados, rezando para que su mente le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, acostumbraba hacerle eso cuando se atrasaba con su medicina, y que todas las escenas que aparecían en su memoria se tratasen de un sueño. Al abrir finalmente los ojos logró ver un cuerpo acurrucado al lado del suyo.

Lori estaba tapada hasta la barbilla con su gruesa colcha azul, abrazándolo con piernas y brazos, la cabeza rubia incluso estaba apoyada en su pecho. "Bueno, esto explica porque estas sudando tanto" dijo alguien en la mente de Lincoln, el niño agitó la cabeza para alejar la extraña voz. Utilizando todo el tacto y toda la maña que había amaestrado al lidiar con diez hermanas durante años, logró zafarse del abrazo de oso de su hermana mayor y se destapó, agradeciendo enormemente el cambio de ambiente.

La ausencia de Lincoln no pasó desapercibida por Lori, quien apretó un poco los parpados y arrugó la nariz, parecía que se despertaría de un momento a otro pero finalmente soltó un ligero suspiro y se giró contra la pared.

Nervioso, Lincoln no se quedó lo suficiente para descubrir si su hermana se despertaba o no, tomó su ropa regada en el suelo del cuarto que ella compartía con otro hombre, se vistió con las prendas que aún se conservaban secas y se alejó de la habitación que apestaba a sexo y alcohol, dirigiéndose al único lugar seguro en el que pudo pensar: el baño.

Aun sabiendo que estaban los dos solos en la casa, no se detuvo ni un segundo entre los pasillos. En menos de un parpadeo entró al no tan pequeño cuarto cubierto con azulejos y cerró la puerta. Sólo entonces se sintió lo suficientemente confortado para tomarse un respiro, para evitar vomitar al recordar sus acciones y para recuperar el aliento. Le preocupó sentirse tan cansado por hacer tan poco, hasta que recordó todo lo que le había hecho a Lori antes de dormirse a su lado.

Ya un poco más tranquilo, bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta finalmente que su cuerpo se empeñaba en mantener su "firmeza", fácilmente era la erección más grande y dolorosa que recordara haber sufrido en su vida. Incluso bajo sus pantalones de mezclilla la "carpa de circo" era bastante llamativa. Sabía que no podía dejarla así, era incómodo y aún quedaba la inminente posibilidad que alguien llegara, dios quiera no fuera Bobby ni Ronnie Anne, de improvisto a la casa. Inmediatamente se desabrochó sus jeans y los dejó caer con todo y trusa hasta el suelo.

Sintiéndose asqueroso por planear usar a su hermana como un medio para obtener placer por segunda vez, ya estaba por cerrar su puño alrededor de su amigo y así disipar de una vez por todas esa molesta concentración de sangre cuando vio a través del rabillo del ojo algo moverse.

Lincoln cerró los ojos y apretó los puños mientras trataba de controlar sus miedos y los temblores que de repente invadieron su cuerpo, "no es real" tartamudeó en voz alta.

Sin embargo, aquella oscura presencia que se le hacía ya tan conocida volvió a postrarse sobre él. El peliblanco giró lentamente la cabeza y vio a una versión tamaño persona de su pequeño compañero de felpa blanco abrir lentamente la puerta de roble y avanzar hacia él mientras sus brillantes ojos amarillos lo veían fijamente.

Sin poder ni querer contenerse, soltó un grito.

**.**

**Supongo que está demás pedirles que opinen y compartan... pero eso sí, les ruego que lean mis demás trabajos, tengo variedad de contenido.**

**/:/**

**Le agregué un "PP" al titulo porque planeo empezar a publicar y expandir estos "one shots" bajo un titulo diferente... estén atentos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Una historia más con temática de "fin del mundo" que agregar a la horda de las que ya existen... Iupi.**

**.**

**P.2.02**

Eran pasadas las seis de la madrugada.

Leni buscó a tientas la perilla de la puerta de madera. Gracias a la falta de uso constante siempre le resultaba difícil, casi imposible, abrirla sin que las viejas bisagras rechinaran ruidosamente. Al ver nuevamente el interior del pequeño lugar, como en muchas otras veces, sintió esa extraña y necia urgencia que le dificultaba mantenerse de buen humor e iniciar el día.

Al entrar no hizo ningún ruido a excepción, claro, del acostumbrado suspiro triste, un gran avance que le había costado algunos meses repletos de peleas y debates con sus hermanas. Mientras entraba a lo que alguna vez fue un dormitorio, la rubia oyó algo similar a una risa inocente ¿Acaso Lisa no tenía nada que pudiera deshacerse del eco? Bueno, entré más pronto tomara lo que necesitaba mejor: un poco de jugo de tomate y una botella de zumo de naranja bastarían para complementar lo que ya se estaba cociendo ben la sartén en el piso de abajo.

Ya estaba por salir con las cosas entre sus brazos cuando las ansias la vencieron finalmente. Soltando una maldición en voz baja, se detuvo en la entrada de la habitación y encendió la luz; volteó un momento para mirar fijamente y con dolor en el pecho la pequeña cama y el escritorio arrumbados contra una pared.

Antes, las paredes de aquella habitación habían estado repletas de posters y adornos caseros pero ahora sólo había estantes y herramientas cubriendo los muros desnudos. Ya empezaba a ceder al impulso de llorar cuando sintió una mano fría y rígida tomarla del antebrazo.

–Muñeca ¿te sientes bien?

–No es nada Luna –ocultando sus emociones dentro de sí misma, como casi siempre hacía cuando estaba próxima a llorar, volteó a ver a su hermana con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro-. Es que se me olvidó donde estaba el interruptor…

–Chica, no debes hacer las cosas así, sabes que puedes hablarme de lo que sea ¿verdad?

Agitando la colorida botella de jugo de naranja frente a su cara, exclamó en un acento cantarín que se iba a terminar de preparar el desayuno, Luna no intentó detenerla, sólo volteó unos segundos hacía el lugar del que había salido su hermana y después de soltar su propio suspiro adolorido cerró la puerta del almacén.

"Almacén" el pensamiento le dolió. Hace mucho tiempo su único hermano dormía allí, siempre pendiente para las necesidades y ocurrencias de todas ellas. Ahora no era más el refugio "del hombre del plan" sólo era un armario de blancos que Lana había transformado en almacén.

Ajustó las tuercas que sujetaban las uniones de su prótesis, un hábito que había adquirido rápidamente y repetía cada vez que se sentía nerviosa o triste, antes de girar un poco sobre sus pies y llamar gentilmente a la puerta de las gemelas, sólo obtuvo un quejido molesto como respuesta, respuesta suficiente para que entrara y despertara al dúo de rubias. Como ya esperaba, en la habitación sólo estaba Lola, roncando.

Al acercarse a la cama rosa de su hermana menor, Luna pisó por accidente una taza del gastado juego de té. El ruido de la cerámica quebrándose y el pequeño gruñido de sorpresa bastaron para que la joven princesa despertara con un sobresalto y tomara entre sus pequeñas manos enguantadas uno de los bates de aluminio que Lynn había colocado en cada habitación.

–¡Tranquila Lols, sólo soy yo! ¿ves? –Al lograr dar un rápido paso hacia atrás, Luna evitó que el swing de Lola le derribara los dientes-. Sólo vengo a decirte que el desayuno estará listo en cualquier momento… ¿te sientes bien?

–No, no estoy bien. Soñé que él entraba y me llevaba –al decir esas palabras, Lola aventó el arma blanca y se derrumbó envuelta por el brazo de su hermana mayor– ¡Lana intentaba detenerlo pero entonces ella…! No quiero que pase.

– ¡Woah, woah! Pequeña, no hay nada que temer –la pequeña princesa se le quedó viendo a la prótesis que envolvía sus hombros pero cuando apenas iba a abrir la boca para quejarse su hermana la detuvo-, ya sabes que mientras trabajemos juntas y nos cuidemos entre todas no nos va a pasar nada… nada grave al menos.

La antigua reina de concurso siguió llorando abrazada de su hermana mayor por un momento más antes de recuperar algo de su antigua actitud abrasiva y preguntarle molesta a Luna ,entre balbuceos y sorbidas de moco, por su gemela.

–La pequeña Hulk Hogan está con Lisa– exclamó Luan asomando la cabeza desde el marco de la puerta-, y por cierto Lunita bebé… ¡Ya le dije a Lenin que aceptaste cederme tu tocino!

– ¡Comediante de quinta…! –Saliendo a la carrera de la habitación, intentó arrebatarle con una cachetada la sonrisa a su compañera de habitación, al fallar el golpe, los pies de Luna terminaron por deslizarse peligrosamente cerca de la escalera-, ¡RETIRA ESO!

-o-

–Todo un año lleno de fracasos y sigo sin poder creerlo –Lana caminaba impacientemente de un extremo de la habitación al otro-. Ya usamos todos nuestros recursos y seguimos sin estar ni siquiera un poco más cerca de atrapar a un simple infectado ¿desde cuándo se volvieron tan listos?

La niña genio se levantó los pequeños lentes de los ojos y acarició los moretones que tenía sobre el puente de su nariz, el armazón plástico empezaba a quedarle chico y a menudo lastimaba la delicada piel de su rostro, volteó a ver a su hermana mayor antes de aventar una nueva bola de papel al bote de basura completamente lleno de pequeños bultos similares a ese.

–La respuesta es simple querida congénere, no se volvieron listos –después de teclear un código sobre el teclado, en la gran pantalla del bunker, en lugar de aparecer las acostumbradas grabaciones recientes de las diferentes cámaras de seguridad que vigilaban constantemente los alrededores, aparecieron grabaciones viejas y actuales de infectados diferentes-, como puedes apreciar, Lana, ningún infectado muestra signo alguno de inteligencia… excepto en un caso específico.

De todas las escenas que eran transmitidas simultáneamente, Lana se concentró primero en una imagen en específico: en ella veía a una Lacey con el vestido hecho añicos correr en línea recta, con la cara completamente llena de sangre y pelos blancos, hacía una ventana del cuarto piso del centro comercial "Gran Central" en un fallido intento de atrapar su reflejo. Después de ver al pequeño cuerpo caer hasta impactar el piso movió sus ojos a la esquina contraria de la pantalla para poder ver, a través de la grabación de la cámara de seguridad de una tienda de artículos de salvamento, como un niño con cabello blanco evadía nuevamente, y sólo con la ayuda de un palo, una trampa diseñada con el único fin de capturarlo.

–Entonces ¿apoyamos la teoría de Lola sobre que en realidad él no está infectado?

–Tampoco, por mucho que me gustaría abrigar esa minúscula esperanza debo permanecer escéptica, ambas vimos el estado de Lincoln al atacarnos por primera vez; incluso entonces se veía ralentizado por la cantidad de plomo dentro de su cuerpo y desde ese primer encuentro le hemos propinado castigo suficiente como para dejarlo paralitico, nada que esté realmente vivo… ¡diablos! incluso un infectado común no tendría oportunidad de sobrevivir a heridas similares. La poca información de la que disponemos sólo arroja un solo resultado: una mutación del hongo base.

–Entonces necesitarás muestras…–La espalda de la chica multiusos se estremeció mientras tomaba su hacha con ambas manos y su mirada se ensombrecía-. ¿Quieres que salga a cazarlo?

El drástico cambio de actitud preocupó a Lisa. El que todas dependieran tanto de una sola hermana empezaba a pasarle factura a la salud mental de rubia, quien parecía aislarse de la familia cada vez más rápido.

–No creo que sea sabía la idea involucrar a más hermanas, pues de las únicas que pueden ayudar en esta tarea sólo tú eres viable; Luna aun no aprende a utilizar su nueva prótesis debidamente como una herramienta e involucrar a Lynn en un enfrentamiento directo con él pondría en riesgo todo… ya sabes, muchos sentimientos encontrados, además salir sola es muy peligroso para cualquiera de nosotras, y el riesgo aumenta si planeas enfrentarte uno a uno con un "inmortal" rabioso usando sólo una hacha, Lans… –se sintió rara al decirle así, nunca antes lo había hecho y hubiera deseado haber tenido la confianza como para llamarla así mucho antes del fin del mundo-. No, cazarlo no será necesario, como diría otra persona… "tengo un plan" y para conseguir el éxito necesitaré tu valiosa ayuda.

-o-

Cabezas duras, eso eran ellas ¿qué no podían ver que lo único que planeaba era ayudar? Agotado y de mal humor, Lincoln entró en un salón vacío, el reemplazo del antiguo "cuartel de operaciones", sólo para dejar su mochila junto con el resto de sus escasas pertenencias, antes de que la puerta se cerrara volvió a salir para dirigirse al sótano.

La escuela primaria había resultado un refugio altamente útil: los pasillos se mantenían casi impecables gracias al simple flujo constante de aire, las puertas que separaban todos los salones eran de acero pintado en rojo e incluso después de dos años abandonadas se mantenían coloridas e integras en sus lugares, lo mismo aplicaba para las ventanas, quizá el único problema lo había tenido al inicio; cuando tuvo que deshacerse de la mayoría de los antiguos inquilinos, acarició inconscientemente la gorra de panda que había obtenido y que ahora colgaba de su cadera al recordar esas figuras paseándose por los pasillos.

Con el hombro empujó la puerta doble que daba al sótano, nunca se molestaba en cerrar ninguna con llave puesto que sus nuevos compañeros y muñecos de prueba apenas y podían coordinar sus pies.

–Hola J ¿cómo vas con el favor que te pedí? –Molesto, descubrió que la niña con cola de caballo seguía jalando ciegamente de la cuerda que ataba su cuello en un vano intento por alcanzar la carne que descansaba justo fuera de su alcance, de tanto jalar ya había rasgado su playera amarilla-. ¡NO! Así no se hace, se supone que debes roer la soga para liberarte, pequeña… descerebrada…

Al oír las palabras de su captor, la niña perdió la concentración un momento y volteó a verlo por unos segundos sólo para jalarse con renovadas fuerzas hacia el pequeño premio comestible, el jalón desesperado hizo que su falda azul se levantara.

Desinteresado por ver una vez más esas pálidas y mugrientas piernas, siguió avanzando entre las improvisadas celdas. Después que las locas apiñonadas en esa casa solitaria destruyeran su antigua guarida y con ella destruido todos sus escasos avances con la cura, decidió cambiar de método; si no podía curarlos con medicina al menos los trataría con terapia.

Avanzó frente a algunas puertas, todas mostraban situaciones similares a la de Jordan a excepción de una; Chandler se había abierto el cuello con su soga y yacía desangrado e inmóvil en el piso de su celda.

– ¡Diablos! alguno de todos ellos debería ser capaz de lograrlo –con paso rápido recorrió las últimas celdas, las que mantenía vacías por si encontraba nuevos "pacientes", antes de llegar a la que cerraba el corredor-. Muy bien Luz, dime ¿cómo va el favor que te pe…?

En la improvisada jaula no se veía nada, ni cuerda tensa, ni carne, ni Lucy. Preocupado, con una patada abrió la puerta. Quizá el nudo no estaba bien hecho y al nunca dejar de jalar, la antigua gótica había conseguido liberarse de la cuerda. Al considerar que había perdido a su hermana no le parecía una idea tan mala eso de cerrar las puertas con llave.

Al entrar algunos pasos, descubrió que sí había alguien en la celda aparte de él; Lucy golpeaba su cabeza contra una esquina. Sus dedos ensangrentados daban fe de que había alcanzado el premio y el estado intacto de la soga indicaban que no la había roído para poder liberarse. Todo el experimento había sido un fracaso.

–Muy bien pequeña, tengo que aprender a hacer nudos y tú tendrás que volver a la posición inicial –llevándola de la mano, la volvió a colocar en el centro de la celda y le amarró el cuello-. Ahora, sí fueras tan linda como para esperarme aquí a que vuelva con otro premio te lo agradecería mucho.

Está vez, en lugar de dejar la puerta emparejada, la cerró debidamente. Regresó sobre sus pasos y entró en la celda de Chandler; al tratar de mover el cuerpo para quitarle el suéter verde lo sintió rígido y frio, sin duda ya llevaba bastante tiempo ahí tirado, necesitaría de bastante tiempo o algo de ayuda para sacar el cadáver del sótano.

–Lucy, que bueno que estas aquí, ayúdame a arrastrarlo… –las palabras murieron en su garganta al notar que en efecto, la pelinegra estaba parada inmóvil detrás de él.

Enrollando entre sus brazos el suéter verde bañado en sangre blanca, salió lentamente de la celda dejando dentro tanto el cadáver como a la niña. Tuvo especial cuidado en cerrar la puerta y apartándose de la vista, esperó afuera.

Con las manos en el rostro, un intento por contener un grito eufórico, Lincoln vio como Lucy giraba la perilla y salía a pasos lentos de la celda con el cadáver del pelirrojo a cuestas. Cuando la niña logró arrastrarlo lo suficientemente lejos como para que la puerta se cerrara por su mismo peso, balbuceó una solitaria palabra.

–Frank-Franklin –la voy sonó ronca y lenta al salir por su garganta dañada.

**.**

**Recuerden que comentar es gratis y no requiere mucho tiempo… leer sus comentarios realmente me ayuda bastante.**

**/:/**

**Le agregué un "P" al titulo porque este título especifico ya está siendo publicado y expandido bajo el título "In the Valley of the Shadow" que ya pueden empezar a leer en este mismo perfil.**


	8. Chapter 8

**1.02**

— ¿Sabes? Nunca entenderé porque siempre empiezas a joder con tu humorcito especial cada vez que nos citan aquí —Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Ruth recargó ambos brazos en su batería— No le tienes miedo a presentarte frente a multitudes ¿o sí, Lunes?

Fastidiada, Luna terminó de afinar su guitarra por séptima vez, no era un secreto, todo el club de música sabía que la pecosa odiaba practicar en el pequeño teatro de la escuela.

— ¡Diablos Chica! Sabes que no es eso, es sólo que creo que la señorita Ackerman tiene algo contra mí, no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa cada vez que nos pide reunirnos aquí—Aquellas prácticas "públicas" eran uno de los pocos momentos en los que sus excepcionales habilidades con casi cualquier instrumento musical no valían lo suficiente como para ganarse el favor de su maestra de música—. Eres mi mejor amiga, sabes que no sólo el rock sino la música en general lo es todo para mí… pero para la maestra parece importar más el aspecto físico que la habilidad y yo no…

—Se me hace que lo que no te gusta es compartir escenario con tu novia —con una sonrisa de dientes amarillos las interrumpió George—, pero déjame decirte que se ven taaan lindas las dos juntas que casi me dan ganas de tomarles una foto. Espero que nos invites a Mazzy y a mí a la boda.

—Y yo espero que las teclas de tu teclado no se peguen otra vez por culpa de tus dedos llenos de queso, Georgie.

—Cállate Luna. Ya te dije que prefiero que me digan Sully… —en medio de ambos, Ruth continuó riendo de buena gana hasta que llegó la maestra. Detrás de ella, casi como una calcomanía, venía ella…

La maestra no los saludó, resoplando y soltando una pequeña maldición en voz baja, no lo suficientemente baja como para que pasara desapercibida, se arrellanó en el puesto del director de orquesta y empezó a buscar en su pequeño maletín casi vacío afanosamente como si encontrar las partituras de la canción a practicar fuera muy difícil; al perder la protección que le brindaba la espalda de la maestra, no le quedó más opción a la recién llegada que acercarse a sus nuevos compañeros de banda.

—Hola chica, te estábamos esperando —Ruth fue la única que la saludó, George estaba muy ocupado sonrojándose y Luna no se molestó en aparentar desinterés — ¿Lista para tocar unas notas?

—Hola Mazzy, tu sabes que yo siempre estoy lista —Era rubia, tenía un rostro precioso con los pómulos un poco prominentes y barbilla afilada que complementaba muy bien su rostro delgado—. Hola Sully… hola Luna.

Ella era la otra cosa que Luna odiaba de sus prácticas públicas. A la rubia le encantaba actuar como una niña buena e inocente, al menos lograrlo le resultaba muy fácil con la maestra o sus amigos.

—Hola Samantha, pensé que no vendrías hoy… llegaste un poco tarde —Luna miró a la recién llegada, la chica apartó la vista— ¿algún motivo en especial que justifique el retardo de casi media hora?

—Por favor Luna no seas así con Sam, sólo fueron unos minutos —convenientemente en ese momento especifico, la señorita Ackerman acababa de encontrar las dichosas partituras para la práctica y pensó que sería muy buena idea defender a su alumna favorita… como siempre hacía—, ahora, por favor, tomen sus posiciones designadas y no perdamos más tiempo.

Ninguno de los tres adolescentes se atrevió a decir que llevaban poco más de veinte minutos esperando "en sus posiciones designadas".

«Este será un laaargo ensayo» pensó Luna tan pronto Sam estuvo lista y se colocó con su guitarra Tipson a su lado derecho.

— ¿Estas lista para rockear, Luna? —la pecosa no le respondió a la rubia.

-o-

La señorita Ackerman les dio un descanso, no es que Luna lo necesitara, estaba segura que podría seguir tocando toda una semana y apenas sentiría el cansancio… pero eso no se aplicaba para nada a sus amigos; Ruth se limpiaba el sudor bajo su flequillo y se masajeaba las muñecas mientras que George ocupaba su tiempo libre para comer más deditos de queso « ¿Qué habrá visto Ruth en él?» pensó al verlo engullir tres frituras a la vez sin siquiera parpadear… la única que no se veía tan cansada era Sam.

Por suerte, la rubia tonta no tocaba mal y debía reconocérselo, de lo contrario eso sólo la haría más tonta de lo que ya era para Luna, aunque eso sí, estaba en una liga muy inferior a la suya.

—No lo sé chicos, siento que nos hace falta algo… quizá la canción sea el problema —Sam empezó a hablar en voz alta—, no estoy segura que necesitemos dos guitarras para algo tan sencillo como esto o quizá no sea lo suficientemente buena ¿ustedes que dicen, Mazzy, Sully?

Ruth, al igual que su novio que dejó de comer quesitos, contuvo la respiración y tensó el cuerpo. La canción la había compuesto Luna especialmente para la banda y había estado alardeando de ello por una semana entera. El ambiente se llenó irreversiblemente de tensión y hostilidad.

Luna se giró como si le hubieran dado una bofetada —Sólo eso nos faltaba… me imagino que es muy fácil criticar cuando sólo tocas un instrumento y eres la maldita mascota de la maestra… —Sam también volteó y las dos chicas se miraron frente a frente con irritación.

—Pues lo siento si mis palabras te duelen, pero llevo tocando "un solo instrumento" toda mi vida y sé cuándo una pieza es buena para resaltar ese instrumento y cuando no.

Luna mantuvo la mirada de la otra guitarrista. Era imposible que la rubia de cabello teñido intentara alardear de un conocimiento mayor cuando desde siempre y en cada curso en el que la inscribieron los señores Loud y tenían la mala suerte de estar juntas, Sam había sido siempre la segundona.

— ¡Luna! —La voz indignada de la maestra resonó por todo el auditorio—. Te voy a pedir que te disculpes con tu compañera y te retires por hoy.

Luna quería negarse, tocaba literalmente cualquier instrumento a la perfección, tenía una voz potente que aunque era algo ronca se adaptaba bien a cualquier género, era Luna Loud, ella era el sueño húmedo de cualquier maestro de música fanático a los concursos escolares… y además fue ella también la que había formado la banda en primer lugar con sus amigos… al menos eso último sería verdad si no fuera porque la maestra decidió integrar a último momento un integrante más.

Con forme pasaban los segundos, más crecían sus ganas de negarse y gritar. Pero sabía que la señorita Ackerman podía sacarla de forma definitiva de la banda y también negarle el acceso al salón de música. Pelearse con una posser no merecía la pena. Lentamente, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a una de las puertas laterales del auditorio.

—Disfruta tú solo de guitarra, Sam… al final de cuentas, sólo es otro regalo por parte de la hermana de tu madre —susurró con despreció antes de salir.

La furia relampagueó en los ojos azules de Sam, quien con lágrimas en el rostro hizo amago de seguir a Luna. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso siquiera, Ruth saltó desde su batería y la tomó por ambos brazos, conteniéndola.

-o-

La maestra guardó sus apuntes y partituras, los mismos que nunca usaba, y se alejó del escenario donde habían practicado sus alumnos rumbo a la puerta principal del pequeño auditorio sin molestarse en esperar a los dos estudiantes que recién terminaban de guardar sus cosas. Luna tuvo que esperar al sonido de la puerta doble cerrarse para arriesgarse a volver sin que ni la maestra ni sus amigos la vieran.

Fue por pura suerte que al entrar de contrabando, se encontrara con Sam sola en el escenario, por primera vez no había nadie que le impidiera hablarle claramente a Sam.

De un brinco, Luna subió a la tarima y se acercó a la rubia.

— ¿Por qué será que siempre está de mal humor la maestra, no será por ti… o sí? —Dijo suavemente, satisfecha al comprobar que la cara de Sam se pintaba en color rojo— ¿Desde hace cuánto que decepcionas diariamente a tu adorada tía?

—Siempre estas molestándome porque estas celosa, sabes que soy mucho mejor música que tú. Por eso todos me prefieren a mí.

—No jodas. No eres mejor que yo —siseó Luna— Por favor, recuérdame cuando fue el último concurso que ganaste como solista.

—Si la maestra estuviera aquí…

—Pero no está ¿o sí? Sólo estamos tú y yo.

Ambas eran conscientes que tras esas solitarias paredes del auditorio estaban rodeadas de gente y que aún era probable que a Ruth o George se les olvidara algo y regresaran en cualquier momento… a pesar de eso, Luna y Sam se sentían como si estuvieran solas. Ellas y su vieja y amarga rivalidad.

—Estamos solas, Loud. —Sam infló el pecho ante la castaña—. Puedes admitir que tengo más talento, tu tan adorado e imaginario grupo de fans no te escuchará.

—Ya quisieras que eso fuera cierto…

—Pues lo es…

—Déjame adivinar; me dirás que lo sabe todo el mundo ¿no es así? Pues quizá lo sepan tus amigos imaginarios porque la maestra no está al tanto de ese detalle. Hubieras visto cómo se alegraba el año pasado cada vez que ganaba un concurso con nosotros. Nunca era un reto lo suficientemente difícil para la banda. ¿Y sabes que, Sharp? Cuando nos llevaba a celebrar después de las victorias yo pensaba en ti, de todo de lo que te estabas perdiendo por no haber podido calificar para entrar al curso avanzado. Pensaba que a lo mejor estabas en tu casa, sola, practicando cómo tocar guitarra usando todos los dedos de la mano mientras nosotros disfrutábamos la victoria… lástima que esos tiempos terminaron…

El rostro de Sam brillaba en color rojo de la rabia.

—No puedo creer que sigas siendo la misma niña estirada y presumida que estaba obsesionada con la música clásica —dijo Sam con odio—. No ha cambiado nada desde que tenías nueve.

"Presumida". Esa era la palabra que las dos habían deseado gritarse durante años. Eso era lo que pensaba la una de la otra. Que sólo era una presumida.

Luna sonrió despectivamente, como si hubiera ganado la pelea. Eso sólo encolerizó más a Sam.

—Si no estuviéramos rodeadas de instrumentos delicados…

— ¿Qué harías, Sharp?

—Haría que te tragaras tus palabras. Sin dudar.

Sam aguantó la respiración un momento, la pelea que tanto había deseado desde que era una niña estaba tan cerca…

—Pues puedes intentarlo, niña —tanto en la mente de Sam como de Luna se formaron escenas de cómo se pegaban, se pateaban y una obligaba a su rival a llorar y admitir que la otra era mejor.

De repente, un ruido estridente y ajeno a su pelea empezó a oírse a lo lejos; las botas de Ruth se acercaban a paso veloz.

—Te espero en los baños del auditorio —dijo Luna con su voz un poco más ronca que de costumbre—. Espera un poco antes de ir pero no te tardes más de diez minutos.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, se alejó nuevamente por la puerta alterna por la que había salido hace media práctica.

— ¿Todo bien por aquí, Sammy? —preguntó Ruth tan pronto se acercó al escenario— Te vez mal.

— ¿Qué? No, todo está bien… no veo por qué no esté bien —la rival aflojó un poco su mandíbula sin llegar a relajarse completamente.

—Es que me pareció oír la voz de Luna y como ustedes dos parecen no llevarse bien… creí que estaría molestándote. Digo, es mi amiga y la quiero pero en serio que odio a los brabucones. Sí un día te dice algo… tú sólo cuéntame ¿sí?

Sam trató de fingir una sonrisa que disimulara el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no gritar enrabiada… intentó dar la sensación de que no sucedía nada.

—Estoy bien, Mazzy… quizá lo que oíste fue algún eco, después de todo Luna se pesa la mitad de su vida aquí —dijo Sam levantando apenas la voz para evitar que sus palabras denotaran su ira, apenas y contenida—. Pero ¿sólo por eso estás aquí? Pensé que te irías junto a Sully.

— ¡Oh, sí nos iremos juntos! Sólo regresé para…

-o-

Ruth guardó el regalo para su novio en la mochila y se despidió, Sam no respondió el gesto, estaba furiosa y por su cabeza solo circulaba un pensamiento recurrente: «Luna, esa imbécil. Esa maldita resentida». Ahora que ni Ruth ni Luna podían verla se limpió una lágrima que se resbalaba por su mejilla. Sus palabras le dolieron ¿por qué la odiaba? Nunca lo entendió pero ahora que estaba ofendida quería creer que Luna estaba tan dolida como ella. Se forzó a esperar un poco más mientras Ruth terminaba de salir. Claro que quería ir donde Luna de inmediato, pero llamaría demasiado la atención ¿y si Ruth se ofrecía a acompañarla? No, no quería llamar la atención. Esperó que pasaran quince segundos más, la puerta doble del auditorio se cerró y no volvió a moverse.

Dejó que pasaran diez segundos más.

La sangre le hervía, su corazón latía casi al doble de velocidad que lo acostumbrado. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Luna dentro del baño. Quizá al igual que ella, estaba llorando en silencio, sintiéndose herida y ofendida, limpiando sus lágrimas.

Pasaron diez segundos más.

Llegó a la puerta del único baño. Ya había pasado casi un minuto completo ¿era demasiado pronto? Miró a ambos lados, tratando de averiguar si había alguien… después de los primeros segundos de paranoia recordó que sólo había dos personas en el auditorio, ella y Luna Loud.

Diez segundos más de espera «Que no crea que estas ansiosa. Haz que espere un poco más… ponla nerviosa» pensó. También se imaginó que Luna era la que se acobardaba y no habría la puerta. Se imaginó a Luna detrás de la puerta, tan temerosa que no le abría la puerta, eso en vez de alegrarla, la enfadó. La enfadaba pensar que Luna no le daría la oportunidad de confrontarla.

Dio dos rápidos y suaves toques a la puerta metálica.

La puerta se abrió ligeramente. Luna estaba dispuesta a pelear. Eso, extrañamente la enojó más, notaba en la cara un repentino calor. Volvió a mirar a un lado y a otro. Terminó de abrir la puerta y dio dos pasos rápidos dentro.

La ilusión de Luna llorando se desbarató tan pronto entró al baño. La castaña estaba de pie frente a ella en el diminuto cubículo forrado de losetas blancas, con sus piernas fijas en el piso, su bella cara sólo mostraba furia.

—Cierra la puta puerta, Sharp.

Estaban muy cerca la una de la otra. Sam cerró la puerta y colocó el seguro sin darle la espalda a Luna. Notaba el calor que emanaba de la otra mujer. La miró con fijeza, deteniéndose un poco en sus mejillas pecosas, satisfecha al ver el ligero rubor fúrico que sus palabras y presencia provocaban en su rival musical.

—Veo que me has estado esperando, Luna —susurró Sam, apoyando su espalda contra la pared del baño. Sus manos terminaron de abrir su chaqueta de mezclilla.

—Llevo esperando años para enfrentarme a ti sin que nadie te esté protegiendo —susurró Luna. Los rostros de las dos músicas se llenaron de odio. Sam se quitó su chamarra y la colocó sobre su guitarra, sus pertenencias estaban al lado de las de la Loud—. Sé que tú desearás no haberte alejado de tu tía.

—Yo nunca tuve un problema contigo… pero felizmente te pondré en tu lugar.

—Gracioso que diga eso la mascota de la maestra —contestó Luna con una sonrisa llena de rabia—. La que siempre va buscando una bota que chupar.

—Sólo lo dices porque yo seré la guitarrista de la banda en el siguiente concurso ¿no es así, Luna? Te sacaron a ti y pusieron a alguien que si diera el ancho.

Con un gruñido de rabia, Luna se abalanzó contra Sam. Sam se lanzó al mismo tiempo contra Luna. Dentro del cubículo no había espacio más que para dar un paso antes de chocar, los cuerpos de las dos adolescentes hicieron fuerza contra la otra. Luna notó los brazos de Sam moviéndose buscando llegar a su cabello, su vientre golpeó el de Sam y las dos movieron sus piernas tratándose de enredarse con las de su rival y hacerle caer. Sam agarró de la muñeca la mano derecha de Luna después de esquivar un derechazo dirigido a su cara, mientras intentaba alcanzar con la suya la cabellera de Luna. Pero la rockera pecosa atrapó la muñeca de Sam antes de que sus dedos pudieran alcanzar su pelo.

Forcejearon en busca de una oportunidad de dañar a la rival mientras sus cuerpos chocaban. Se gruñeron rabiosamente, tambaleándose en el estrecho cuartito.

—Voy a destrozarte la cara —gruño Luna, empujando con todo su cuerpo a Sam para hacerla caer. Pero la rubia aguantaba empujón tras empujón y empujaba a su vez. Sus piernas se esforzaban mientras buscaba liberar alguna de sus manos para poder atacar a Luna.

— ¿No has tenido suficiente con ser suspendida de la banda? —Susurró Sam entre jadeos de esfuerzo, haciendo que todo su cuerpo contuviera el cuerpo de la castaña—. Suéltame si quieres saber lo que es bueno.

Luna jadeó mientras intentaba recordar cómo era la llave de judo que le había enseñado Lynn ¿tenía que mover las piernas así, o quizá era de otra forma?

— ¡Yo no necesito las manos para partirte la cara, imbécil! —gruñó la castaña, rindiéndose en aplicar el conocimiento marcial de su hermana menor y optando por golpear de otra forma el cuerpo de Sam.

La rubia gimió al sentir como sus costillas eran aplastadas por el poderoso empuje de Luna. La chica Loud movía frenéticamente su tronco adelante y atrás. Sam notaba los golpes improvisados contra su cuerpo como si fueran mazazos.

Después de tres interminables minutos de empujones y forcejeos, una de las botas de Sam se resbaló sobre el piso liso y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Aterrada por caer mal y golpearse la cabeza contra la taza del baño que estaba tan cerca, Sam manoteó en busca de un asidero y su mano izquierda, la única que tenía libre, se aferró firmemente al muslo izquierdo de Luna salvándose así de caer por completo.

Sam y Luna se congelaron por un momento… pero sólo por un momento.

El rostro lleno de pecas de la castaña se puso pálido antes de transformarse en una mueca de asco y pánico. Apenas unos instantes después, el infierno se desató sobre la adolescente rubia quien apenas y lograba volver a enderezarse sobre sus pies.

Luna, ahora con su brazo derecho libre, soltó un cañonazo que se impactó limpiamente contra el rostro de Sam, el golpe seguramente no tendría nada que envidiarle a los de Lynn puesto que le había reventado el labio inferior a la chica vestida en mezclilla.

— ¡Maldita tortillera! ¡Jodida marimacha! —Vociferaba entre jadeos Luna, golpeando con el puño cerrado donde Sam no consiguiera cubrirse a tiempo— ¡Levanta faldas, desgraciada!

La chica Loud dijo todos los insultos y palabras despectivas que se cruzaron por su mente, cada uno de ellos era acompañado por un golpe. Cada palabra resonaba en la cabeza de su rival, quien se cubría con ambos brazos.

Sam gemía, tratando de apartarse de su enemiga, pero apenas y había espacio dentro del cuartito y las dos mujeres estaban apretadas la una con la otra. Sentía no sólo torso sino todo su cuerpo dolorido. Al borde del pánico se mordió los labios para no gritar de dolor. Le resultaba muy obvio que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo en esa situación, así que decidió arriesgarlo todo en un último intento; dejó de cubrirse y usando ambas manos empujó lejos a Luna, aprovechando el poco tiempo obtenido para enderezarse cuan alta era e impulsarse hacia delante…

Para besar a Luna justo en los labios.

Sorprendida, la pecosa la empujó aún más fuerte contra la pared del baño y limpió su boca con el dorso de las manos. Sam se dejó caer entre la pared de azulejos blancos y los pies de su amor secreto, mientras tocía y jadeaba desesperada por recuperar su aliento.

—Tú… ¡MALDITA ENFERMA! —Gritó Luna al tope de la capacidad de sus pulmones—. ¡Voy a matarte!

Sam, el mismo Sam que siempre estaba sonriendo cuando estaba a su lado e intentando sacarle plática, se encogió en su lugar e intentó cubrirse de la golpiza que se anunciaba como inminente… pero ya nada de lo que intentara la salvaría. Con los puños cerrados hasta volverse blancos, y dando un paso pequeño para facilitarle las cosas, Luna se preparó para masacrarla a golpes y justo cuando el primer bombazo se dirigía hacía su cara, un sollozo amargo la detuvo.

—Entonces… ¿por eso me odias? —Jadeó Sam a través de su labio partido— ¿Me odias sólo porque soy lesbiana? ¿Me odias porque me gustas desde los nueve?

Sus palabras hicieron temblar a Luna, deteniéndola a medio golpe y provocando que toda su furia e indignación la abandonaran. Sam empezó a llorar, un llanto avergonzado sacudió su cuerpo. Luna, aturdida por la revelación sólo atinó a quedarse quieta, mientras veía fijamente a la rubia abrazar sus piernas, golpeada y humillada.

Había ganado, la había hecho llorar… entonces… ¿Por qué no se sentía bien?

Claro que quería humillarla, hacer que reconociera que ella era mejor intérprete, pero nunca planeó hacerle tanto daño a un grado tan personal.

—Espera… ¿sí eres lesbiana?

Sam sólo asintió, aun sollozando a sus pies.

—Yo… no te odio por ser gay, que estúpido creería algo así… todo esto es acerca de la forma en la que te comportas en las clases de música, yo sólo…

Y a pesar de esas palabras, Luna seguía con los puños cerrados, con la mente apenas considerando otras alternativas aparte de sus propios prejuicios ¿por qué quería hacerla sufrir en primer lugar?

No siempre había querido hacerle daño, en medio de ese pequeño baño reservado para los participantes de las presentaciones del auditorio escolar recordó el video secreto de sus padres y las pequeñas fantasías que le provocaba verlo cuando sólo tenía ocho años… y también recordó los regaños y sermones de su difunta abuela, sus palabras sobre castigar a los descarriados y a aquellos con gustos antinaturales…

Creyó que siempre había sido su idea el castigar a Sam, que siempre se había tratado de una decisión consiente… pero entonces Sam la había besado y revivido una vez más ese pequeño secreto…

Con lágrimas resbalándose por sus propias mejillas y arruinando su sombra purpura, Luna se recargó en la pared y se dejó caer hasta quedar junto a Sam. A su lado, la rubia empezaba a calmarse, sus sollozos se convirtieron en suspiros prolongados, inhalaba lentamente luchando por recuperar el control de su respiración.

—Yo… no quería que esto sucediera así…

Con más lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos, vio como Sam se ponía de pie lentamente, escupía un poco de sangre que se había acumulado de su labio partido. Tomó sus cosas y volteó a verla, ahora era Luna la que temblaba en el piso.

—Lamento todo lo que te he hecho pasar… por favor, perdóname.

— ¿Es en serio? Acabas de intentar partirme el cráneo a golpes, me has hecho la vida miserable los últimos siete años… y ¿crees que voy a disculparte así de fácil? ¡Púdrete Luna!

Y sin voltear una última vez, salió del baño.

-o-

Al final de cuentas, Luna había tenido razón con algo; preferir a Sam como la guitarrista había sido un gran error y el trofeo de segundo lugar de la "batalla de bandas interestatal" se lo recordaba constantemente, el primer trofeo de segundo lugar que el club de música recibía desde que Luna Loud empezó a formar parte en las presentaciones.

Y a pesar de esa dolorosa verdad, su tía había llevado a la banda a festejar el triunfo, sus compañeros de instrumentos estaban festejando satisfechos a su lado, habían sido tan amables y considerados con ella… ¿por qué no todos podían ser así?

—Este concurso estuvo difícil, pero nos llevaremos el primer lugar la siguiente ¿No crees Mazzy? —Ruth dejó de ver fijamente el labio partido de Sam para contestarle feliz a su novio.

—Será pan comido, al menos si nos prometes dejar de comer cosas pegajosas justo antes de empezar a tocar, Sully.

Tratando de apartarse de las miradas inquisitivas de la baterista de la banda, Sam se levantó y empezó a caminar hacía la barra.

—Sam, cielo ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó su tía en un tono amable que casi nunca utilizaba al hablar y mucho menos cuando se dirigía a ella—. ¿Te sigue doliendo tu labio?

—Para nada… sólo voy por un raspado… ya sabes para celebrar.

Tan pronto se alejó de su mesa, empezó a pensar en lo único que había podido durante los últimos días «sí tan sólo el físico de la gente reflejara como son por dentro… entonces ella luciría muy diferente, no hubiera sido tan difícil descubrir que era una bruja disfrazada de una hermosa perla».

Cabizbaja, se formó en la interminable fila de "Juegos y comida Gus", a pesar de no ser aún medio día el lugar estaba a reventar. Después de quince minutos, descubrió que apenas y había avanzado.

— ¿Crees que vendan cerveza de raíz? La versión sin alcohol, por supuesto —una voz susurró detrás de ella.

Con el corazón acelerado de repente, Sam giró sobre sus talones, adivinando desde antes quien estaba a sus espaldas, desafortunadamente no se había equivocado.

— ¿Cómo puedes mantenerte erguida sin apoyar tus nudillos en el piso? —preguntó con todo el veneno y disgusto que nunca le había demostrado.

— ¿Huh?

— ¡Exactamente! —Sam volvió a ver hacia la caja y dio un pequeño paso al frente.

—Así que sigues creyendo que eres la gran cosa —Luna volvió a susurrar a sus espaldas.

—Al menos soy talentosa y bien parecida —Sam giró levemente su cabeza para ver de reojo a Luna—. No olvides esas características.

Un silencio denso, al menos un equivalente para estar en la fila de un restaurante familiar, fue lo único que le respondió, entonces, para su sorpresa, Luna empezó a reír.

Sam volvió a girarse completamente, sólo que ahora sospechando lo peor, Luna estaba le estaba sonriendo « ¡Oh dios! No estará drogada ¿o sí? no, seguramente está tramando algo».

— ¿Qué vas a ordenar? —preguntó Luna.

— ¿Por qué?

—Yo invito, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de cómo te he tratado.

— ¿En serio crees que compraras mi perdón con raspados? Eres despreciable Loud.

—No… pero por algo debo empezar ¿no es así? —los ojos de Luna brillaron de forma peculiar. Sam no volvió a negarse pero se puso alerta «Obviamente está tramando algo»


	9. Chapter 9

**"Tenemos que hablar" Un proyecto que he estado desarrollando ahora que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y pocos chochos que me mantengan tranquilo... espero que disfruten esta nueva serie (publicada regularmente acá para asegurarme que la lean).**

* * *

**3.01**

—Parece que es… ¡hora del Rock! —Y con esas palabras y ante la incredulidad de Ronnie y Lincoln, el coronel Austin aniquilo a los zombis restantes con las aspas de una podadora—. Eso es por Goldie y sus cachorros…

Ambos adolescentes rieron de buena gana por lo ridículo que resultaba esa escena ¿cómo era posible que de niños les fascinaran esas películas?

El departamento, y el edificio en general, estaban anormalmente quietos aquel sábado. Esta vez, ni Héctor se encontraba atendiendo el mercado, tan pronto como Ronnie lo vio alejarse junto a su abuela y sus tíos a bordo del camión del negocio familiar, le abrió una ventana a Lincoln para que entrara.

Sería la tarde de películas y videojuegos que tanto tiempo habían planeado, sería una tarde perfecta de diversión entre amigos y nadie ni nada lo iba a arruinar. Sería un día perfecto.

—Oye Ronnie… ¿te puedo besar?

El enorme trago de refresco de naranja se atoró en la garganta de la latina impidiéndole voltear a ver a su novio con la rapidez que quería, Ronnie tuvo que forzarse a sí misma a tragar el líquido gaseoso antes de hacer nada. Lincoln apenas y se había mostrado especialmente deseoso por empezar a demostrarle su afecto de forma tan directa tan pronto cumplió los diecisiete. Sorprendida por la petición, y con el rostro encendido, Ronnie sólo atinó a balbucear una media respuesta y girar finalmente su rostro para concederle la petición al muchacho.

El beso fue apasionado pero breve. Ronnie sonrió y se permitió reír un poco mientras se acomodaba uno de los brazos de Lincoln sobre su hombro. Le encantaba cuando el chico, al abrazarla, apoyaba su mentón en su cabeza; eso la hacía sentir segura.

Mientras que para Lincoln, el sonido de esa risa magnifica y el hecho de sentir el peso y el calor del cuerpo de Anne recargado contra el suyo provocaron que sus mejillas se pusieran de color rosa, el máximo de color que podía llegar a adornar su piel pálida, mientras una sonrisa de triunfo coronaba su rostro. Estaba satisfecho con sus avances.

Así como estaban, acurrucados uno en el otro, volvieron a centrar su atención en la mala película de zombis.

—Lincoln —con el rostro aún más rojo y una sonrisa pícara adornando su cara, la chica volvió a hablar—. Dame otro ¿sí?

Volvieron a juntar sus labios por menos de medio minuto. Ronnie se sintió feliz a su vez por saber que sus avances fueran igualmente bien recibidos.

De pronto, sin dejarle regresar su mirada a la pantalla ella le dio otro que duró casi un minuto entero. Al terminar, los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron al máximo y se clavaron en los de Ronnie, atrapando su mirada en la suya, entonces fue él quien acercó su rostro y le dio otro beso, tomando además el cuerpo menudo de su chica por la cintura.

Este último beso parecía no tener fin, Ronnie estaba relajada, entregada totalmente a la calidez que le daban los brazos de Lincoln. El sabor y la sensación tan parecida a probar un delicioso queso fundido que lograba saborear con cada segundo de beso, quizá porque llevaban toda la tarde comiendo chatarra y viendo televisión, derribaron toda su reticencia y la obligaron a buscar estar más cerca. Sin mucho problema, terminó por sentarse en las piernas de su novio. Quedando ambos cara a cara y dándole ella la espalda a la televisión.

Olvidados quedaron tanto las botanas como la película estilo "grindhouse", todo lo que existía en ese momento para ambos era el cuerpo de su pareja y su propio placer.

Cuando sintió las sedosas piernas de Ronnie apoyarse completamente en las suyas, Lincoln abrió un poco más la boca para abarcar más de ella en el beso. En lugar que su lengua chocara con los dientes de Ronnie, como imaginó en un inicio que sucedería, se encontró con algo suave, pequeño y con bastante sabor a refresco de naranja, aquel objeto inquieto y vivo invadió su boca del mismo modo que hacía su lengua con la boca de Ronnie.

Mientras ambas lenguas se presentaban la una a la otra de forma continua, Lincoln no pudo evitar deslizar hacia abajo la mano que se había mantenido aferrada a la cintura de la latina, después de varios angustiosos segundos que a Lincoln se le antojaron eternos, sus dedos lograron hacer presa del trasero de su chica, palpándola firmemente y provocando que Ronnie soltara un suspiro y se restregara aún más contra su pelvis.

Con su cuerpo y con sus manos recorriendo hasta el último centímetro de su torso, Ronnie era la que llevaba el ritmo vertiginoso del beso. Después de un interminable minuto más, Lincoln decidió que no le bastaba solamente con las nalgas de la muchacha y se aventuró a pasar su otra mano por debajo de la gruesa chamarra que siempre usaba la chica. Al sentir el contacto firme de la mano de Lincoln en su pecho, Ronnie se pegó aún más a su novio, literalmente restregándose en él, dejando salir un alarido de placer potentísimo al sentir algo duro chocando contra sus shorts y entre sus piernas.

Ni la creciente incomodidad causada por el ceñido cierre de su pantalón ni el calor sofocante bajo la gruesa sudadera de lana morada lograron reducir el ritmo en aumento de su sesión de caricias. Lo que los devolvió a la realidad a ambos adolescentes fue la ruidosa música de los créditos finales. Agitados, apenas y se separaron jadeantes y con un par de sonrisas enormes adornando sus caras. Un hilo de saliva unía sus bocas.

— ¡Al diablo la película! Eso fue perfecto para nuestra tarde solos—de pronto y sin pedir permiso, él abrió un poco el cierre de la sudadera morada de su novia y mejor amiga, y sumergió su rostro directamente entre las clavículas de la chica para darle un pequeño beso en la base del cuello—. Te… te… te adoro, nini…

—Fue… bastante genial, aunque algo doloroso. Oye ¿qué tienes contra mis pobres _nachas_? ¿Necesitabas desquitarte con algo o qué?

Ambos compartieron una pequeña risita; Lincoln adoraba oírla hablar español, creía que eso le daba un encanto extra.

—No te quejes. Si se ve que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo —con una mirada llena de pasión, Lincoln terminó por abrir completamente la sudadera de Ronnie, revelando su torso semidesnudo y sus pechos erectos que se alcanzaban a notar a través de la tela de su sujetador— puedo darme cuenta que te gustó bastante… ¿o es que acaso tienes frio?

— ¡Cállate patético! ¡Esto no es gracioso!

—Lo siento, Ronnie, no fue mi intención… —temiendo haberla molestado y haber arruinado el momento, Lincoln continuó con un tono más conciliador— además sabes que estamos en igualdad de condiciones… ¿pudiste sentirlo, cierto?

Después de señalar con sus ojos hacía el bulto creciente entre sus piernas, Lincoln se puso tan rojo como su pálida piel se lo permitía, después de unos instantes, con el rostro tan colorado como el de él, la chica continuó la conversación.

—Quiero verlo… ¿me dejarías verlo?

El corazón del chico al igual que su mente, estaban trabajando a toda máquina, ambos llenos de pánico y emoción.

— ¿Quieres verlo… cómo… verlo ahorita? —no podía creer las palabras que acababa de decir.

Ronnie lo miro casi suplicándole.

—Bueno… es tu decisión, patético.

Quería responderle lo que cualquier adolescente a solas con su novia y una semi-erección amenazando con romper su ropa diría, después de todo ella también quería y siendo sinceros él había soñado desde los doce años con que una situación parecida se le presentara, el problema estaba en no sonar tan tonto o ansioso como para arruinar el momento.

Ambos estaban aguantando la respiración, ella de forma expectante y él planeando como no morir de la vergüenza y ansiedad. Finalmente la situación se resolvió hasta después de que Lincoln lograra decidirse en sus palabras.

—Pues levántate y déjame mostrártelo, mujer —dijo Lincoln muerto de la vergüenza, con el mejor tono autoritario que había usado jamás.

No pudo pensar en que más decir o si había exagerado con su tono de voz, pues sorprendentemente Ronnie había hecho exactamente lo que él le había ordenado sin quejarse siquiera. Temblando visiblemente, él se había acomodado en el borde del sillón y se había recostado hasta apoyarse en el respaldo del mismo, era una pose bastante incómoda para sentarse por largas cantidades de tiempo pero resaltaba la más que obvia carpa de circo en su pantalón. Levantando las caderas y con un rápido movimiento de ambas manos, bajó hasta la rodilla sus jeans con todo y ropa interior.

Aquella no era la primera vez de Ronnie en ver aquello, tenía alguna experiencia con el porno de internet y con las fotos que ambos se compartían muy de vez en cuando, sin embargo nunca lo había visto en persona. Lo que tenía frente a ella lucía completamente distinto al de la última foto de Whassup, se veía tan firme y erguido que no pudo evitar compararlo con un soldado con casco grande y rosa saludando a su oficial al mando. Probablemente fuese sólo un pene apenas por debajo del tamaño promedio… para los actores que aparecían en los videos que veía a solas en su habitación, pero gracias a la delgadez del cuerpo de Lincoln, aquello lucía bastante grande, enorme, tentador. Estaba ligeramente curvado hacía la derecha y hacía arriba, una gota pequeña de un líquido trasparente y espeso amenazaba con caer desde el glande rosado.

Consternada, Ronalda no pudo hacer más que quedarse con los ojos abiertos y las manos cubriendo su boca.

—Es un poco injusto que yo sea el único que está desnudo en es esta habitación ¿no lo crees, Ronalda?

Muy bien, era el turno de Ronnie de dar el espectáculo y robarle el aliento. Sin dejar que la pena la congelara y sin darle la espalda, cosa que realmente quería hacer, le bastó con mover ligeramente los hombros para dejar que la sudadera abierta se deslizara de sus hombros por su espalda hasta el suelo, entonces la mirada del muchacho intensificó, usando ambas manos levantó su sostén deportivo cual camisón y lo pasó sobre sus hombros. Lincoln sólo podía ver el cuerpo menudo de su novia, con caderas, nalgas y pechos bastante desarrollados, moverse lentamente en un intento muy bien logrado de lucir sensual. Sin agacharse mucho y sin romper el contacto visual, Ronnie llevó sus manos a las caderas y empujó sus shorts de mezclilla y sus bragas hasta debajo de la rodilla, con un ligero movimiento de pies logró sacar ambas prendas por completo.

Aunque moría de vergüenza no se cubrió ni desvió la mirada de los ojos azul pálido del chico, sólo rogaba porque los años de practicar skateboarding con Sid y los meses recientes en los que Carlota la obligó a acompañarla al gimnasio hubieran rendido sus frutos; los ligeros estremecimientos y el goteo de líquido pre-seminal en el amiguito de Lincoln le anunciaron que sí.

—Lincoln, sé que ya te había dicho que aún no estaba lista y que me esperaras un poco… pero quiero decirte que si hoy… que si hoy tú me pides que estemos juntos —una de sus manos deshizo con extrema facilidad su cola de caballo, dejando libres sus cabellos para que adornaran sus hombros—, sabes que yo confió en ti… y sé que nunca me harías daño… así que si tú me lo pides yo…

Mostrándose verdaderamente vulnerable por primera vez desde que todo aquello iniciara, Ronnie se acercó a Lincoln, volvió a sentarse en sus piernas, quedando en la misma pose con la que ambos se olvidaron de sus botanas y película hace apenas unos minutos.

Ella estaba apoyada enteramente en él. Lincoln podía sentir no sólo su peso y calidez como momentos antes, sino que ahora, por fin, podía sentirla y verla completamente. Un golpe de excitación se atoró en su garganta, ahogándolo con todas las emociones que sentía; era demasiada belleza y demasiada ternura para decir cualquier cosa… sin embargo su voluntad tuvo que prevalecer.

—No… no puede ser ahora Ronnie, yo… por favor, perdóname —con el rostro compungido y los ojos evitando ver directamente a la chica desnuda sobre sus piernas, Lincoln la apartó gentilmente y empezó a vestirse—, espero que entiendas que no puede ser así… no estamos listos para hacerlo así… quizá en un futuro pero no hoy.

Con una par de lágrimas apenas formándose en sus parpados y con la angustia haciendo que su pecho doliera, Ronnie vio como Lincoln se ponía de pie completamente vestido, revisaba su cartera y se alejaba a grandes pasos hacia la puerta del departamento de su madre. Su tarde soñada no podía terminar así ¿qué acaso no la quería como ella lo quería a él?

—Li-Lincoln… ¿a dónde vas? —en contadas ocasiones en su vida, Ronalda Santiago había llorado y le parecía increíble que el mismo sujeto la hiciera llorar tres veces; aunque las primeras dos habían sido hace años, el doloroso recuerdo seguía presente en su mente.

—No llores Ronnie —quería volver a su lado y consolarla pero sabía que si permanecía más tiempo junto a ella no podría hacer lo que tenía que hacer— aún no me voy… sólo quiero comprar algunas golosinas… en la farmacia.

Incrédula y con su tristeza transformándose rápidamente en ira, la latina le dirigió una mirada rápida a la mesita delante del sillón, estaba llena hasta el tope con comida chatarra. Antes de que pudiera gritarle a su futuro exnovio que se largara para no volver, escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal cerrándose; estaba sola y desnuda en el departamento.

Fue sólo después de un par de segundos, que su mente llegó a la misma conclusión que Lincoln: el albino no iba realmente a comprar dulces. Aprovechando que estaba sola en la casa, se apresuró a lavarse los dientes dos veces y perfumarse un poco.

-o-

Ronnie y Lincoln se separaron un poco, aunque la estrechez de la cama y sus propios corazones ansiosos por el cuerpo del otro los hicieron permanecer abrazados. Sus respiraciones continuaban agitadas, Lincoln recorría el sedoso pelo de la latina y ella acariciaba con la punta de los dedos el torso del muchacho donde algunos bellos blancos empezaban a crecer. Ambos se contemplaban felices y satisfechos, intentando digerir por completo lo que acababan de hacer.

Anne estaba feliz, más que simplemente feliz, en la escuela y en las escasas platicas con Carlota, le habían dicho que la tan famosa "primera vez" podría ser dolorosa, que podría tener miedo y sentir arrepentimiento, suficiente al menos para hacer que se arrepintiera, pero para ella, nada de eso podría estar más alejado de la realidad; la experiencia había resultado completamente placentera, intima… perfecta.

Una vez más se perdió en la gentil y complacida sonrisa de Lincoln. Después de tanto tiempo de conocerlo le seguía fascinando su rostro amable, sus lindos ojos claros, ese pelo blanco del que él estaba tan orgulloso y que llamaba indudablemente la atención de quién se topara con el chico. Después de tanto tiempo le seguía pareciendo un rostro hermoso.

— ¿Cómo estás, _cielo_? no te hice daño ¿o sí?

Una sonrisa aún más grande empezó a formarse en el rostro moreno, y extrañamente, pecoso de Ronnie Anne. Estaba por reírse de sus palabras y decirle algo así como «Tranquilo galán que no eres tan grande» pero antes que pudiera burlarse, notó algo extraño en la voz del muchacho; preocupación genuina.

— ¿Qué? No, Lincoln estoy bien.

— ¿Segura? Es que te ves un poco ausente y me dijeron que la primera vez puede llegar a ser muy dolorosa y…

Ronnie le dio un beso en los labios para callarlo, por mucho que lo amara y que tuviera una buena relación de amistad con la mayoría de las Loud, no quería que los consejos exagerados de ese grupo de mujeres entrometidas arruinaran su momento.

—Sí, estoy muy segura que estoy bien… _mi amor_ —se aventuró con el apodo cariñoso antes de levantarse y abandonar la calidez de su cama— solamente quería confirmar algo.

Se le escapó un pequeño gemido al sentir con su pie desnudo la viscosidad de uno de los pequeños globitos rellenos de… la cosa de Lincoln, con asco y algo de curiosidad levantó el par usado del suelo alfombrado, sin embargo no los echó al bote de basura que estaba al lado de su cama. Provocando que Lincoln volviera a perder sus palabras al ver su cuerpo desnudo, Ronnie abrió la única ventana de la habitación y arrojó lo más lejos que pudo los dos condones usados: uno de los envoltorios hechos de látex aterrizó en la montaña de basura que esperaba ser recogida en la acera contraria, el otro termino cayendo en medio de una jardinera.

—Sólo quería saber… ¿por qué compraste un paquete con cinco condones? —Volviendo a su naturaleza juguetona, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Ronnie dio dos pasos hacia su cama y levantó de su escritorio el pequeño paquete de condones, la rasgadura que Lincoln hizo con sus dientes atravesaba completamente la leyenda que rezaba: "nueva presentación, doble durable", la parte en el reverso que rezaba "abre fácil" estaba intacta— ¿no crees que sean demasiados?

—Bueno, pues… no… no creo que sean demasiados, o al menos no para que digas algo así como « ¡oh, dios! Lincoln, son demasiados» —la voz de Lincoln estaba llena de nerviosismo, Ronnie adoraba verlo nervioso. Con un codo recargado en la cama y su cabeza apoyada en la mano respectiva, Lincoln la veía con el rostro colorado—. Digo, no puedo comprar solamente uno… puede haber alguna complicación o lo que sea… nadie puede ser demasiado precavido así que…

—Así que compraste cinco ¿Cinco es un numero lo suficientemente grande para ti? —El rostro pálido se volvió aún más rosa de la vergüenza, Ronnie en serio adoraba molestarlo para ver sus reacciones.

— ¡Sí, cinco! ¿¡Está bien!? —los nervios comenzaban a hacer mella en su seguridad y cuando escuchó la risa de Ronnie no logró hacer otra cosa que ponerse aún más irritable.

—Estaba jugando, torpe —él la miró sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar, parecía herido u ofendido por lo que Ronnie volvió a meterse entre las reconfortantes sabanas y dejó que él la envolviera en sus brazos—. Sabes que te amo ¿cierto?

—Claro que lo sé —murmuró cansado y un poco ronco—. Quedémonos así un poco más ¿qué dices?

—Lo siento, _flojito_, cuando la sangre se seca es difícil de quitar y déjame recordarte que yo duermo aquí.

—Touché…

-o-

La lavadora ya había terminado su ciclo de centrifugado y secado hacia más de media hora, pero su intensa partida de Letal Fighters los había absorbido completamente. Ambos estaban semidesnudos, en los extremos opuestos del sillón, sujetando sus controles como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ronnie sólo usaba su sudadera y Lincoln prefirió conservar sus pantalones.

La última pelea la había ganado Lincoln dejándolos atrapados en un desesperante empate con una victoria casa uno, sin embargo, los buenos reflejos de su novia le habían complicado bastante las cosas durante ese último enfrentamiento. Ronnie esperaba que él iniciara nuevamente de forma explosiva este último round, al igual que los anteriores. Sus ojos marrones observaban a Muscle Fish atentamente y sin parpadear mientras el personaje se balanceaba adelante-atrás en su pose genérica de pelea, estaba segura que Lincoln hacia lo mismo con el Mago Cambiapieles, Yiang Tzu, controlado por la latina. Entonces, apenas en un instante, el anfibio verde con pinta de rebelde punk se lanzó a toda velocidad hacía ella, el mago anciano saltó para esquivar la embestida pero muy tarde se dio cuenta que eso había sido una mala idea. Cuando descubrió su error, Lincoln ya había apretado los botones en la secuencia correcta «Get over here!» gritó el pescado musculoso y lanzó un largo espinazo contra su contrincante que aparte de hacerle mucho daño al hechicero, lo jaló de un tirón hasta ponerlo justo enfrente.

—Parece que esto ya lo tengo ganado —dijo el albino, sonriendo mientras su personaje aplicaba otro combo especial en el de Ronnie.

—Ese estuvo bueno —Ronnie tuvo que admitir que la había tomado por sorpresa, pero aún estaba lejos de ser derrotada—. Pero no caeré en el mismo truco otra vez. Entenderás que esta es mi victoria.

Sólo dos minutos después, Lincoln se encontraba arrinconado contra el borde del escenario mientras una sonrisa arrogante se dibujaba en los labios de Ronnie. Evidentemente, el combate no estaba resultando como él lo había planeado y Ronnie lo sabía, cuando Muscle Fish se hallaba a un mero golpe de la derrota, la chica habló.

—Te propongo algo Lincoln, quien pierda este enfrentamiento tendrá que hacer lo que el otro le ordene ¿Qué dices, aceptas o tienes miedo?

—Uh huh. Por mi está bien. —Lincoln se había ruborizado, al oír la respuesta Ronnie hizo lo mismo.

Y entonces ocurrió el milagro. Cuando Ronnie preparó el combo roba almas, el movimiento insignia de Yiang Tzu, Lincoln logró cubrirse a tiempo, evitando que su pescado recibiera daño alguno. Sorprendida, volvió a intentar atacarlo con el mismo movimiento y volvió a ocurrir lo mismo. Después del tercer intento, fue Lincoln el que se animó a atacar y a base de patadas bajas y una que otra circular a la cabeza del mago anciano, Ronnie vio como el vencedor era nuevamente Lincoln.

Los dos se quedaron quietos, viendo la pantalla incrédulos. Finalmente, después de algunos minutos y de tomar discretamente el paquete de condones, Lincoln logró reunir el valor para hablar en voz alta.

—Ven aquí…

—Este… ¿Qué te parece el mejor de cinco? —Realmente quería ganar, había un par de cosas que quería probar y estaba segura que Lincoln no sedería por voluntad propia. Por la mirada que le dirigía el albino, adivinó sin problemas que él no renunciaría a su justa recompensa.

—Ven. Aquí. Mujer —sus miradas se encontraron. Los pezones de la chica se pusieron erectos y la piel se le enchinó bajo su sudadera al ver a Lincoln lamerse los labios y desabrocharse el pantalón—. Me siento un poco incómodo aquí abajo.

Esas simples palabras, tan rebosantes de seguridad y autoridad, habían sido demasiado para la naturaleza insegura de Ronnie, quien a pesar de desear acercarse al chico que conocía tan bien no pudo encontrar la fortaleza para hacerlo

—Este… no quiero arruinar el momento pero… creo que exageré un poco ¿no crees? —Ambos adolescentes se quedaron quietos viéndose fijamente por casi un minuto entero— ¡diablos, lo arruiné…! creo que me siento un poco perdido aquí.

—Siempre puedes empezar por… no sé ¿besarme otra vez? —propuso la chica.

Momentos después, él la besaba excitado mientras ella tiraba de su pelo. Con fervor, Lincoln le quitó la sudadera a su novia y volvió a besar su cuello, dejándose llevar, está vez fue ella la que lo abrazó usando incluso sus piernas para retener el cuerpo del muchacho. No fue necesario que regresaran a la habitación de Ronnie, el sillón y la sala en general bastarían.

-o-

¿Cómo es que todo se había arruinado tan rápido? Ese, sin lugar a dudas, podía considerarse apenas momentos antes como uno de los mejores días de sus vidas; habían estado cómodos y disfrutando juntos, se habían besado y aunque por momentos ambos creyeron haberse sobrepasado el uno con el otro, no tenían remordimientos, claro hasta que aquello pasó… Lincoln hubiera jurado que estaba dormido, sumergido en un sueño placentero que al final se transformaba de forma abrupta en una horrible pesadilla… y hubiera mantenido esa teoría de no ser porque la cachetada y los gritos habían sido en extremo reales. La puerta al baño seguía cerrada, Ronnie ya llevaba media hora encerrada ahí, aislada completamente del resto del mundo salvo por sus llantos que escapaban atenuados de las cuatro paredes al exterior.

— ¡Nini, lo siento! ¡Por favor! —Al igual que todas las veces anteriores, no recibió respuesta y su corazón le dolió aún más al pensar que, a pesar de sólo estar separados por una puerta de madera, nunca habían estado más lejos—.¡Fue mi culpa, lo sabes! ¡Debí de reaccionar antes pero me dejé llevar! Por favor, ábreme.

El silencio volvió a sumergir el departamento. Sin saber que más decir, Lincoln recargó la frente contra la superficie de madera, el ligero murmullo del agua cayendo fue lo único que logró escuchar del otro lado.

—Ronnie… ¿Quieres que me marche?

No hubo respuesta hablada, sin embargo la puerta se abrió casi al instante y en medio de la densa nube de vapor que salió del baño estaba Ronnie con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo. Estaba negando con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban rojos a causa de las lágrimas.

Lincoln sintió un escalofrío al verla tan afectada. A pesar de ser consiente que aquello no había sido únicamente su culpa no pudo evitar pensar que había sido él quien había lo arruinado todo.

—Nini, escucha…

Pero ella no dejó que hablara, tomándolo del brazo lo hizo entrar al cuarto de baño, sin que fuera necesaria una palabra más, él se metió junto a ella a la tina, fue algo bueno que ambos hubieran permanecido desnudos desde aquello. El agua caliente caía sobre ambos casi sin presión, llenando lentamente la tina.

—Tengo miedo, Lincoln… mucho miedo.

Él tomo su mano y ella recargó su espalda en su pecho. Las palabras que le dijo, las primeras en media hora, bastaron para que él apenas y reparara en que el trasero de su novia estaba arrimado contra su entrepierna. La sensación de tenerla desnuda tan cerca fue muy distinta a la que había experimentado al inicio, toda la pasión y el deseo se habían transformado por una necesidad por protegerla y consolarla.

Sin saber qué hacer para confortarla, empezó a tallar sus brazos con sus manos desnudas y eso pareció ayudar bastante ya que después de los primeros minutos de caricias, el llanto quedo y desesperado de Ronnie fue reemplazado por un temblor constante y dolido. Mientras se iba calmando de a poco, ella se fue recargando cada vez más en Lincoln, hasta el punto de quedar, literalmente sobre él en posición fetal.

—El condón se rompió, pero no pasa nada, lo sabes ¿cierto? yo… yo no terminé dentro y apenas estábamos empezando —la mano derecha de Lincoln pasó de sobar su brazo a sujetar el hombro del mismo, sus deseaos por contenerla toda crecían mientras el llanto de su novia disminuía con cada caricia—. Fue bueno que nos diéramos cuenta apenas sucedió ¿te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si el condón no hubiera reventado de la forma en la que lo hizo? ¡No nos hubiéramos dado cuenta hasta que fuera demasiado tarde!

Puso su mejor sonrisa y soltó una carcajada nerviosa en un intento de darle un poco más de confianza a Ronnie. De pronto, el único hijo varón de la familia Loud sintió como Anne cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo. Pensó que se voltearía a verlo o que se levantaría, sin embargo lo único que ella hizo fue girarse un poco para apoyar su oído izquierdo en el torso del muchacho. Lincoln cerró con un poco más de fuerza sus brazos para acunar el cuerpo tembloroso de la jovencita, ella enterró un poco más su rostro en su pecho y le permitió a sus miedos abandonarla lentamente, calmándose por fin.

—Pero ¿qué haríamos si algo llegara a pasar? ¿Cómo propones que enfrentemos una responsabilidad así sí ninguno de los dos trabaja? —aunque ya un poco más repuesta, Ronnie seguía asustada. Al igual que una niña pequeña, quería sentirse segura—. Digo, el condón se rompió… y ambos sabemos que puede que algunos espermas salgan junto con el…

—Sí algo sucede entonces lo afrontaremos juntos. Por nada del mundo te dejaré pasar por algo así a ti sola —El miedo de su novia empezaba a inquietarlo a él también, y a pesar de sentirse aterrado su resolución no flaqueó—. Sí algo sucede… pues nos haremos cargo tú y yo, como si fuéramos un equipo.

Esas palabras despabilaron completamente a la latina. Un calor diferente a cualquier otro que pudiera haber sentido en el pasado empezó a crecer en su pecho, haciéndola sentir a gusto. Con sólo esas palabras Lincoln logró hacerla sentir realmente protegida, la hizo sentir especial de una forma en la que estaba segura que nadie más lo hubiera podido hacer. Cada palabra había sido genuinamente sincera. En ese momento, el albino se le figuró tan maduro.

—Realmente _te adoro_, patético.

A pesar que la tina se había llenado finalmente de agua caliente, Lincoln sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda al oír esas palabras y al ver como el rostro de Ronalda se iluminaba con una sonrisa.

—Yo te amo, así tenga que lamer el piso del baño para poder besarte…

Ya un poco más recuperados después del trago amargo que los hizo pasar aquel condón roto, Ronnie se acomodó un poco, haciendo que su trasero rosara la entrepierna de Lincoln, lo que los hizo sobresaltarse un poco al sentir aquel cosquilleó maravilloso en sus cuerpos.

Hipnotizado por las sensaciones maravillosas que recorrían su cuerpo por completo con cada rose de su novia, Lincoln comenzó a tallar con un poco más de fuerza la espalda y los hombros morenos. Por su parte, Ronnie no dejaba de sobar el torso levemente torneado del albino. Tan sólo un par de minutos más tarde ambos amigos ya estaban nuevamente excitados, saboreando con besos y caricias el cuerpo del otro, moviéndose continuamente para buscar sentir aquel delicioso rose que lo había iniciado todo nuevamente.

La mano derecha de Lincoln, la misma que en un inició sobaba sus hombros, se movió casi imperceptiblemente hacia delante, capturando con la palma uno de sus pechos, provocando a su vez que Ronnie gimiera extasiada en su boca, a medio beso. Cuando el pene erecto de Lincoln se deslizó limpiamente y por tercera vez entre las piernas de Anne, la chica, con el rostro colorado, detuvo instantáneamente todas las caricias.

Antes de que Lincoln se disculpara por haberse aprovechado de su estado de ánimo tan vulnerable, la latina extendió uno de sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de Lincoln, apoyando su torso desnudo en el pecho de albino, Ronnie se estiró hasta alcanzar a tomar algo que estaba en la jabonera a la espalda del muchacho.

Con una expresión picara y cambiando la distribución de su peso para descansar su entrepierna completamente sobre la pelvis de Lincoln, Ronnie le mostró el ultimo condón de los cinco, aún resguardado en su paquete.

— ¿Entonces… te animas para un último round? ¿Qué dices, aceptas o tienes miedo?

Ahora fue él quien tomó la iniciativa, y atrapando su lengua entre sus labios, le dio el beso más cargado de pasión y amor que ambos habían dado.

-o-

— ¡Te lo diré por última vez! —María tomó un poco de aire para gritar con más fuerza— ¡Yo no fui la que chocó la camioneta, fue le _pendejo_ taxista que dio la vuelta prohibida!

Sin hacerle caso a los argumentos de su hermana mayor, Carlos azotó una de sus enciclopedias contra la mesa de madera.

— ¡Oh claro! ¡Te toca conducir apenas por media hora y de repente aparece un conductor irresponsable frente a ti! Siempre has sido una irresponsable, _malditasea._

Un poco temerosa por el tono y las palabras que estaban empleando su madre y su tío, Ronnie se acercó dudosa a su abuela, quien a pesar de verse estresada, estaba mucho más calmada que sus dos hijos.

—_Abue ¿Pos qué pasó _que todos están de malas_?_ —al voltear la mirada hacia su nieta, su abuelo que estaba al lado de su esposa, enfocó casi inmediatamente en Lincoln «Me preguntó si intuirá lo que pasó» pensó el albino.

— ¿Qué? ¿Esta pelea? _No chamaca._ Sabes que sólo están aprovechando un accidente que nos pasó a medio día como una excusa para pelearse —la mirada del anciano volvió a posarse incriminatoriamente en Lincoln— por cierto… ¿Cuándo llegaste tú aquí, _chamaco_?

Ambos amigos apretaron la boca e inconscientemente buscaron la mano del otro para entrelazar sus dedos « ¡Oh por dios, ÉL SABE! » la mente de Lincoln se puso en alerta máxima.

— ¡Sí! han estado como perros y gatos desde que nos enteramos que tu madre ha empezado a salir con alguien —ajena a todo lo que consternaba a los adolescentes, Frida se sumió a la plática— y por cierto Lincoln… creo que a esta hora ya no pasan autobuses para Royal Woods ¡acompáñanos a cenar!

La artista y sus tres hijos festejaron la idea junto a Ronnie, mucho para el disgusto de Héctor.

—Sólo déjenme avisar en casa que no volveré sino hasta mañana y les ayudo a poner la mesa —las palabras que dijo y el tono con que las dijo, le agradó bastante a Ronnie y a su familia.

—Lincoln, sí te quedarás a dormir tendrás que conformarte con compartir en el viejo cuarto de Bobby —la voz de Rosa llegó desde la cocina, su esposo murmuró un « pero te quedarás con la puerta cerrada por fuera » —, espero que no te incomode el desorden, hijo. Ya vez que ese se ha convertido en el nuevo cuarto de CJ.


	10. Chapter 10

**Empecé esto como una referencia corta a mi pelicula de terror favorita y terminé con un oneshot... cosas de la vida, supongo.**

* * *

El teléfono sonó desde el buró, a la derecha de Lori. Aún malhumorada por tener que quedarse en casa para cuidar a su hermanito enfermo y no poder salir con el resto de la familia para ver al abuelo, la rubia tomó el aparato y sin fijarse en el número, contestó

—Disculpa ¿A qué número he llamado? —preguntó una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Qué número ha marcado? —preguntó Lori, pero toda respuesta que pudo obtener fue un simple «no lo sé».

—Pues creo que se ha equivocado. Suele pasar, tranquilo —dijo Lori al colgar el celular.

La alarma del aparato sonó tan pronto la rubia bloqueó su celular, recordándole que ya era hora que saliera del cuarto y siguiera la lista de actividades recomendadas por Lisa para la pronta recuperación psicológica de su hermano. Sabiendo el calvario que le esperaba trató de suavizar su gesto y salió al pasillo con celular en mano y sin molestarse en tocar la última puerta del mismo se dirigió a la planta baja, tan sólo unos segundos más tarde el teléfono móvil volvió a sonar.

—Lo siento, supongo que me había equivocado de número—. Dijo la misma voz misteriosa, sólo que esta vez un poco más apenada—. Sólo llamaba para disculparme…

—Pues está disculpado. Adiós —contestó Lori sin interés por alargar mucho la plática con ese sujeto raro. Con un rarito en casa tenía más que suficiente.

— ¡Espera, no cuelgues! quiero hablar contigo —imploró el extraño manteniendo su tono apenado.

—Hay líneas de ayuda para eso, amigo —resolvió nuevamente Lori y colgó antes de entrar al comedor.

Desganada revisó la lista pegada con un imán sobre la nevera y feliz descubrió que sólo quedaba una actividad pendiente para concluir el día: "Ver televisión juntos". Resignándose a que tendría que cederle a Lincoln el derecho de escoger el programa de tv que miraran, Lori se acercó a la alacena en busca de botanas, por suerte sin Lynn ni Lucy cerca había plenitud de golosinas en la despensa.

De repente, un ruido en la casa del perro hizo que perdiera su concentración en preparar botanas y rápidamente se asomó por la ventana hacia el exterior de la enorme y vieja casa. El columpio de neumático que fue recientemente colocado por Lana en las ramas de un árbol se balanceaba tranquilo en el patio y gracias a la oscuridad nocturna no logró ver nada más allá. Sin ver nada que indicara que no se trataba de una noche tranquila más, su atención regresó a la cocina y, esforzándose por mantener una buena cara, programó el horno de microondas y preparó un paquete de palomitas con mantequilla extragrande. De nuevo, sonó su celular y Lori volvió a contestar.

— ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? —preguntó la voz.

— ¿Quién eres? —respondió ella a su vez, casi a punto de enojarse.

—Si me dices tu nombre te diré el mío, linda —le propuso él con un tono diferente al anterior, está vez se usando uno conciliador y amable.

Esa última palabra acompañada por el nuevo tono, le gustó mucho más a la primogénita de la familia. Permitiéndose ceder un poco ante este chico tímido, Lori le respondió con una nueva negativa sin embargo esta vez no intentó ni colgar. Quedando ya olvidadas a la espalda de la rubia deseosa de atención, las palomitas empezaron a reventar poco a poco dentro del microondas.

— ¿Qué es eso que se oye? —preguntó la voz con una familiaridad como si fuera un amigo más.

Lori le respondió que estaba haciendo palomitas ya que quería ver televisión junto a su hermano menor—. Conociendo al mocoso, seguramente será un "slice of life".

Eso pareció llamarle la atención al desconocido. Manteniendo su aire informal preguntó cuál era su programa favorito del género y ella al no ver peligro en la pregunta respondió sinceramente—. Es un show algo viejo, se llama "Escucha Arnoldo", es de un chico con la cabeza extraña que tiene una amiga abusiva que se pasea por el vecindario acosándolo y dedicándole poemas de amor —le explicó. La conversación continuó y Lori, ya completamente seducida por el tono de voz amable y aterciopelado, se fue sintiendo cada vez más cómoda hablando con el desconocido.

Con una sonrisa en la boca y rubor en las mejillas decidió ser ella la que continuara con la plática y jugando un poco y le dijo al extraño que su tono de voz inseguro y suave le recordaba a su hermano menor y que seguramente su serie favorita también era "The Silent House"—. ¡Oye es un nuevo clásico! ¿Qué no te parece a ti una caricatura divertidísima?

—Sólo las dos primeras temporadas valen la pena, lo que han estado haciendo con los últimos capítulos me aburre —Ya completamente desinhibida, Lori se dirigió al sillón de la sala y se acostó en él para continuar platicando más cómodamente.

Entonces sin que ella lo viera venir, la conversación cambió completamente de rumbo cuando la voz en el celular, con un tono un poco más grave y confiado, le preguntó si tenía novio—. ¿Novio? —Lo que iba a hacer estaba mal y ella lo sabía, sin embargo Bobby ya no le daba tanta atención como antes desde que se enterara de lo que le pasó a Lincoln el mes pasado—. No, no tengo novio ¿por qué preguntas?

—Me gusta cómo suena tu voz… aunque aún no sepa cuál es tú nombre…

— ¿Por qué quieres saber mi nombre? —respondió ella entre carcajadas coquetas, completamente extasiada por el tono tan confortante de la voz del extraño.

—Porque quiero saber a quién estoy mirando —dijo la voz en un susurro, todo rastro de coqueteo o vulnerabilidad desaparecieron de repente.

Inquieta por la respuesta, Lori se abalanzó hacia la cocina y con manos temblorosas prendió las luces del patio trasero para comprobar que no hubiera nadie ahí. No había nadie pero esto en lugar de calmarla sólo la puso más nerviosa. Al borde de un ataque de pánico le colgó al extraño y cerró la puerta trasera, ya iba a cerrar la puerta principal cuando el celular volvió a sonar. Temblando contestó.

—Te pediré que no vuelvas a colgarme —el tono de la voz ya era completamente irreconocible, ya no era suave y amable sino desafiante y cargado de odio—. ¡Porque si vuelves a colgarme, maldita zorra, te destriparé!

El ritmo cardíaco de Lori empezó a aumentar. Tratando que su llanto no se escuchase a través del celular, la rubia empezó a caminar hacia el teléfono fijo; dispuesta a llamar a quien fuera en busca de ayuda. Apenas levantó el auricular la voz en el celular dijo algo que la congeló en el lugar:

—No pierdas tiempo llamando a los azules, ni a papá y mamá… están lejos y muy ocupados atendiendo otra emergencia así que no creo que lleguen a tiempo para salvarte... sólo... sólo quiero ver como luces por dentro —La amenaza caló hondo en Lori.

De pronto, una serie de golpes violentos contra la puerta trasera provocaron que Lori diera un brinco por los aires puesto que apenas y le había puesto el seguro hacia tan sólo minutos.

— ¡¿Quién está ahí?! —preguntó Lori en gritos atemorizados.

Por el celular el acosador le dijo que nunca debía preguntar eso—, es como si invitaras a la mala suerte a entrar —le dijo.

—Mi… mi novio te dará una paliza— amenazó ahora Lori, sin embargo, después de soltar una única carcajada sarcástica al notar la contradicción, la voz le ordenó que volviera a encender las luces del jardín trasero. Bobby, su novio, estaba ahí, atado a una silla y amordazado. La voz entonces le propuso un juego. Si la rubia era capaz de responder tres preguntas correctamente lo liberaría y la dejaría tranquila. Acurrucada junto a la puerta del sótano y con su celular entre sus temblorosas manos, Lori aceptó.

La primera pregunta fue fácil:

— ¿Quién es el protagonista en "Escucha Arnoldo"? —Sin dudar un momento Lori respondió:

—Arnoldo Largeman.

La segunda también fue sencilla:

— ¿Quién es el protagonista actual de "The Silent House"? —esa serie al ser la favorita de su único hermano le dio a Lori confianza suficiente como para apresurarse y gritar la respuesta sin pensar—. La protagonista es Linka ¡Linka Silent!

—Hermosa, está equivocada, verás, en las últimas temporadas el papel protagónico le es dado a los hermanos y no a la albina —Aterrada, Lori dio un brinco cual resorte fuera de su improvisado escondite hacia la ventana de la cocina, ahí seguía Bobby… con un cuchillo de cocina hundido en su cuello.

Pero el juego aún no había terminado.

—Está es la última pregunta, responde correctamente y te dejaré ir... Lori —Las pupilas de la rubia se encogieron al límite posible al advertir que el extraño ya sabía su nombre — Dime ¿en qué parte de la casa me encuentro en este momento?

La rubia no necesitó más motivación que esa para abandonar su actitud soberbia y amargada. Presa de un súbito subidón de adrenalina, Lori salió de la cocina, atravesó el comedor y la sala de estar y usando la copia de la llave que le habían confiado sus padres abrió la puerta principal y se precipitó a la calle.

Dando un par de grandes zancadas, la rubia logró avanzar el pórtico de su amargado vecino de la tercera edad cuando un impulso inconsciente la detuvo de gritar por ayuda; ¡SU HERMANO MENOR SEGUÍA DENTRO DE LA CASA! Impulsada por puro amor fraternal y culpa por lo que le había hecho en el pasado, Lori giró sobre sus talones y regresó corriendo a su casa, dispuesta a todo con tal de proteger a su hermanito de aquel demente. Corrió de regreso tan rápido que perdió en un charco una de sus sandalias sin embargo eso no hizo ni que ralentizara la marcha.

Nuevamente dentro de la casa, se percató que el horno de microondas seguía calentando las palomitas de maíz que a esta altura ya debían estar completamente reventadas y el papel encerado que las cubría empezando a quemarse. Y es que desde la cocina salían grandes bocanadas de humo.

Fue entonces que Lori logró ver por primera vez al que había estado jugando con ella antes de amenazarla; rondando en la cocina, rodeado por el humo de maíz y papel quemados estaba un tipo algo enano para ser un adulto disfrazado como la mascota de la escuela secundaria local.

Evitar que la viera al pasar de la puerta a las escaleras sería algo muy sencillo. Lori sabía, casi tan bien como Lucy, que bastaba con agacharse un poco para que nadie la viera moverse en la sala desde la barra de la cocina pero después ¿qué hacer? Porque seguramente no podría confiar en que el psicópata siguiese buscándola en la cocina una vez que ella regresara con su hermanito para volver a salir.

« ¡La puerta de Lincoln es de cedro! Sí puede contenernos a diez hermanas seguro podrá con un solo demente» gritó su mente al tiempo que un nuevo plan se formaba en su imaginación atemorizada; sí lograba llegar al cuarto de Lincoln, se atrincheraría ahí junto con su hermano y llamarían a la policía con su celular. Como había hecho infinidad de veces cuando era más joven y quería rehuirle a sus padres o a Leni, se agachó y avanzó a gatas hasta llegar al pie de la escalera. Ya estaba por subir gateando por ellas cuando de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar.

Su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que Lori temió que sufriría un infarto, sin embargo alejó al instante ese pensamiento y se enderezó para subir corriendo las escaleras con todo y que actuó rápidamente no llegó lejos. El extraño la había alcanzado en el segundo escalón y aferrándose a una de sus piernas la hizo caer hasta el piso alfombrado del recibidor.

La rubia no logró ni meter las manos al caer provocando que lo que golpeara primero el suelo fuese su frente y una de sus rodillas. El dolor de la caída logró que su mente se despejara al instante y le exigiera ponerse de pie no obstante no pudo ni apoyar las manos en el barandal de madera cuando el extraño la jaló del pelo arrancándole un grito de dolor.

Lori sabía, gracias a las clases de defensa personal de Lynn, que sí él lograba colocarse encima de ella todo habría acabado en un instante, por lo que esforzándose al máximo logró girarse sobre su espalda quedando boca arriba y usando toda su fuerza pateó la entrepierna del delgado sujeto disfrazado como ardilla, ganando así valiosos segundos para huir en lo que él se reponía del golpe.

Ahora también sabía, por la velocidad con la que el sujeto había cruzado desde la cocina hasta la sala, que no había forma en la que ella llegara a la cima de la escalera y entrara al cuarto de su hermanito antes que el extraño le diera alcance por lo que cambió de táctica y se dirigió a la cocina para salir por la puerta trasera en un intento por alejar al demente de su hermano menor.

En tan sólo un instante ya había llegado a la cocina, ahora sumergida completamente en humo y peste a plástico quemado, y sin perder más tiempo giró el picaporte de la puerta trasera y empujó… pero la puerta no se movió en lo más mínimo.

Con los nervios agotando su cuerpo, Lori intentó volver a girar el picaporte y empujar pero el rectángulo de madera y cristal seguía sin moverse. Fue hasta el tercer intentó que recordó que le había puesto el seguro a aquella puerta cuando la llamada comenzó a tornarse violenta… pero entonces, sí el enmascarado no había forzado la puerta trasera eso sólo significaba una sola cosa; él ya estaba adentro desde antes.

Finalmente quitó el seguro a la puerta y salió a toda velocidad sólo para tropezarse a los dos pasos con el cuerpo Bobby. Tardó un segundo en lograr procesar con qué se habían enredado sus pies y tardó aún menos en coordinar sus extremidades para levantarse una vez más pero, tan pronto lo logró sintió un dolor intenso en uno de sus hombros y un líquido caliente y espeso escurrir por su costado, la habían apuñalado en la espalda.

Con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban Lori logró girar sobre su propio eje y con el puño cerrado golpeó en la cien a su atacante. El puñetazo no tenía el impacto necesario como para derribar a su enclenque atacante así que lo único que logró fue arrancarle la máscara sonriente de ardilla del rostro.

Los instantes siguientes parecieron transcurrir en cámara lenta.

Vio que aquel rostro que había visto a diario durante los últimos once años la observaba atento y sin expresión. Vio también como el atacante alzaba la mano derecha junto con el cuchillo con el que la había apuñalado.

Y justo cuando pudo reaccionar ante la sorpresa que la revelación conllevaba se sintió caer de rodillas sobre el pasto, completamente incapaz de hacer algún ruido. Su sangre salío disparada junto con el aire guardado en su pulmón derecho tan pronto el cuchillo abandonó su tórax.

Lori ni siquiera había podido gritar.

-o-

Fue el domingo nueve de octubre, un día después de que le dieran el alta médica a Lynn junior del hospital general de Royal Woods y casi dos meses después de que los fatídicos acontecimientos que provocaron que ambas mujeres Santiago abandonaran el pueblo, que los oficiales Peter Highsmith y Pamela Foster realizaron su ya acostumbrada visita semanal a la casa Loud.

Y a pesar de ya haber realizado siete visitas desde que todo aquello comenzara, ambos uniformados tenían que aceptar que esta fue por mucho la más impactante de todas. Les bastó con ver a la atleta más prometedora del pueblo confinada a una silla de ruedas para convencerse que aquella familia nunca volvería a ser la misma de antes.

Al acabar con su encomienda autoimpuesta y tras despedirse de la familia, ambos policías entraron a su patrulla sin embargo Pamela no dejó que su compañero arrancara; en su lugar volvió a bombardearlo con las mismas inquietudes que acosaban su conciencia cada vez que visitaban a los Loud.

— ¿En serio crees que el muchacho Santiago era un peligro para las demás personas? Porque yo no creo que ese joven hubiera sido capaz de desearle mal a nadie. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—Pamela, habían pistas solidas en su contra…

—Tonterías sembradas ¡vamos! El único con un motivo real para lastimar a esa gente era el mismo niño ¿cómo es eso que escucha desde su cuarto a su amigo y a su hermana pelear hasta la muerte y no se le ocurre hacer nada?

—El pequeño estaba pasando por demasiado estrés. Por favor Foster, lo hicieron dormir en el patio por una semana… no me sorprendería que siguiera sin hablar hasta que se marche a la universidad.

Pero las palabras fallaron por convencer a la rechoncha mujer policía. La inquietud se le veía en la cara. Sentir que su compañero y amigo evitara inmiscuirse demasiado en el caso la irritaba aún más.

—Foster… sabes que los forenses encontraron suficiente evidencia como para recrear la escena de la pelea entre el chico Santiago y la muchacha Loud.

—Y todas esas pistas encajan demasiado bien como para ser auténticas ¡basura sembrada en la escena!

— ¡¿En serio?! Muy bien, vamos a hablar de basura ¿me vas a decir que crees que un niño de once años sometió sin ayuda a una adolescente, casi una adulta, y que embriagó por sus propios medios a otro y que aun así le sobró suficiente tiempo como para sembrar evidencia? Eso es basura.

—Eso es una forma de verlo muy simple…

— ¿O me vas a decir que las ultimas llamadas que contestó Lori, y que salieron del teléfono de su novio no prueban nada? Porque eso también es basura.

—No, pero…

—Muy bien. Entonces explícame por qué insistes con esto.

Finalmente, Highsmith dio por terminada la discusión, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y encendió el motor de la patrulla. Pasó casi un minuto entero sin pisar el acelerador cuando apagó el motor y soltó su cinturón para voltearse a ver a su compañera.

— ¿Quieres reabrir el caso para que la madre de Roberto y su hermanita tengan que volver a juicio?

—No, claro que no quiero lastimarlas más, aunque…

—Bien. Al menos estamos de acuerdo en no volverlas a involucrar en todo esto por simples corazonadas —replicó Highsmith retirando sus manos del volante inerte—. Ahora te diré lo que yo pienso. En el cadáver del chico Santiago detectamos ciento treinta miligramos de alcohol por cien mililitros de sangre. Estaba ahogado en bebida. Yo creo que fue durante el mismo domingo catorce de agosto que el muchacho se enteró de todo lo que le pasó a su joven amigo y cuñado durante toda la semana anterior. Sintiéndose traicionado por su novia decidió ponerse a beber alcohol barato para desquitarse. Envalentonado por el trago decide ir a confrontar a su novia a su casa por lo que empezó a realizar las múltiples llamadas al celular de Lori y que tenemos registradas. Ella se molesta por verlo aparecer en su puerta completamente borracho y empiezan a pelear… primero a grito pelado dentro de la casa, después de todo no hay muestras de entrada forzada y eso fue lo que declaró el pequeño Loud, después de gritarse unos minutos ella intenta correrlo por la puerta trasera y es ahí cuando empieza la pelea…

—Peter, a ella la apuñalaron por la espalda y él tenía marcas en las muñecas por haber sido amarrado.

Dándose por vencido en convencer a su compañera, Peter finalmente arranca y se aleja de la ya silenciosa casa. El único que sale a despedirlos es Lincoln, con la misma cara sin emociones que lo ha acompañado desde que el señor Quejón denunció a sus vecinos por maltrato infantil.

* * *

**Sé que debería haber terminado de publicar mis otros trabajos en lugar de escribir una historia corta... pero sabemos que nadie leerá esto así que "dejenmen" hablar solo.**


End file.
